Star Wars : Titus's Army
by Zachary Osgood
Summary: This story is during the Empire era and after the published book "Ahsoka", before the TV series "Star Wars Rebels", and the movie "Rogue One". Ahsoka Tano is Fulcrum for Bail Organa's still growing rebellion. Small rebel cells scatter in almost every system, on the planet Thakwaa, Ahsoka finds a group that she is suspicious of their leadership while the Empire watches her closely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

She never packed much since her exile to the Outer Rim, after the fall of the Republic and the execution of Order 66. In fact, the most she ever really settled was only briefly on the moon of Raada. That was until the Empire arrived and she found herself fighting in another war, all while trying to hide her past of once being a Jedi Padawan. Although she refused to be called a "Jedi", she left the Order years ago and no longer carried the title of Jedi.

Ahsoka moved from planet to planet in order to avoid being detected by the Empire. She works under the name Fulcrum and is head of Rebel Intelligence. She was given the position a while back by Alderaan's senator, Bail Organa, but the position still feels new. She trusts Bail; she knows and feels that it is in his best interests to help the galaxy and protect his daughter.

Jarvana is a very run down hotel. Ahsoka thought the location would make a perfect hideout for a few days while she relay's Imperial secrets to the Rebels. The majority of occupants in the hotel are just smugglers and traveling salesmen looking for a night's sleep. Ahsoka figured the building is so dilapidated, Stormtroopers wouldn't take any interest in making any routine searches. She's not even certain that the people in the building have valid ID's, something she certainly does not have.

Ahsoka holds down on the voice dilator button, "The Empire has decreased their defenses in order to attract Rebels. It's a trap. Once you enter the reservoir they will signal for the rest of their forces. Do not go near it."

The green Twi'lek in the hologram crosses her arms, clearly she is frustrated by the change of plan. They had been planning for weeks to pull a raid on an Imperial supply reservoir in the Lothal Sector.

She sighs, "Understood. Keep us informed on any changes. We need to resupply for another drop, and soon."

"I will search further, stay strong. Fulcrum out."

The hologram fades out and the room goes dark again. Ahsoka takes the hood off her cloak she got from Bail, her montrals that have grown since her skirmish on Raada. Thankfully though, the hood still keeps her face from being easily seen.

Ahsoka doesn't know much about the contact Bail gave her. She doesn't even know the Twi'lek's name. Bail at least provided her with her groups codename, "Phoenix". What Ahsoka does know, is that Phoenix has been active in the Lothal Sector. They have been running mercy missions to some of the planets and moons most affected by the Empire. Phoenix steals food and rations from the Imperial's and gives them to those who are starving. The Empire, however, has taken notice of the recent raids, and in turn have made attempts to capture the thieves.

She walks to the window, leans into the wall, and looks through the blinds. The streets of Tunka City are quiet at night. The Thakwaash pass the hotel with their only concern being their own business. There are humans and other offworld species, but most are just drifters that are looking to keep their distance from the Empire. The Empire does have some presence on Thakwaa, it's very little, but still enough to keep Ahsoka on her toes.

The Empire has tried before to have a military occupation on the small planet. However the Thakwaash have made it difficult for the Empire to settle in. Not that the Thakwaash necessarily hate the Empire, not that they like them either. The problem is that Thawaash tend to have unpredictable moods and have lashed out before on Imperial troops. Due to their shier size and strength, Stormtroopers are no match to them in close combat.

A small patrol of Stormtroopers stop in front of the hotel. The patrol's commander looks up at the hotel, specifically in Ahsoka's direction. Ahsoka doesn't pull away from the window, not wanting to raise the commanders alarm. So instead she looks away from the patrol and waits for them to leave. The commander waves his hand in the air motioning for the patrol to keep moving. He looks away from the Jarvana and continues on his route without giving the hotel a second look.

Typically the Empire sets up a notice of new laws and Imperial policy—set to all citizens of any planet they occupy. Thakwaa however has had no notice. There is no curfew, raise in work hours, limit in food supply, and the cantinas haven't been limited on their liquor sales. Ahsoka knows it's not like the Empire to simply overlook their policies. No, she thinks there is something more to the Empires sudden gesture of kindness. Likely they are trying to gain the support of the Thakwaash, or since there is little military on the planet, they don't want to set the Thakwaash in another mood.

Two particular people catch her eye as they walk down the street. One, a male human, and the other a Rodian, only she can't tell what gender it is. She can however tell they are distraught by something. Every now and then they look over their shoulder as if they are being followed. Ahsoka can also see a sense of worry on their face. There is very little crime and influence on Thakwaa, the planet is of no importance to the Black Sun or any other syndicate. Ahsoka rules that it must be the Empire they are being cautious about.

 _Still,_ She thinks to herself, _Everyone is cautious around the Empire. But these two are acting as if they are trying to hide something._

Ahsoka decides to investigate the two strange offworlders for herself. She puts her hood over her montrals and it casts nicely over her face. At night it is near impossible to make out her face. She locks the door to her room as she leaves. There isn't anything in her room to steal, nor anything that would raise suspicion if the Empire ever decided to search the building. She has her backpack and supplies on her ship which she kept hidden in a cave not that far along the vast plains outside of the city. The cave is well hidden and far enough that if need be she can make a quick escape.

The only things she does carry with her are a holopad and voice dilator for her to communicate with Phoenix. A bag she carries at her side with a handful of credits and a couple ration packs. She is also wearing her weapons belt that she uses to carry her lightsabers. However, she left her blades hidden in the cave. She doesn't carry them unless she knows she needs to. If the Empire captured her and found her lightsabers, they would know she is a former Jedi and connect her to the what happened on Raada. All Ahsoka has for a weapon is a blaster she keeps at her side. It's mostly for show, but it's good to know she has some type of defense if ever needed.

As she walks out the door of Jarvana's lobby, she is stopped by the hotel owner. The raggedy old Thakwaash sits behind his desk and wipes the crumbs of his dinner out his hair. "I need the rest of your payment Ms. Larte." he grumbled through chewing his food.

Naturally, Ahsoka couldn't give her name when she rented a room, so she put her name down as Sonya Larte. She hopes using Kaeden's last name isn't exceeding her friendship boundaries. However considering she is safe on Alderaan and there aren't many Togruta's around named "Larte", she thought using her name this once would be fine.

"I'll get it to you tomorrow," Ahsoka assures, "I have the rest with a friend here in the city."

"You're awfully trusting Ms. Larte. A Thakwaash may one month be perfectly trusting, the next they've spent all your money."

Ahsoka narrows her eyes at him, "I trust him enough. You'll get your money, Jarvana."

Ahsoka exits the lobby and into the street. The night is calm and the air is damp and cool, and the sky is hazy with dark clouds as far as the eye can see. She can faintly hear the wind rustling through the tallgrass on the plains surrounding the city. Ahsoka looks down the street and sees the human and Rodian through a mob of Thakwaash. She follows them carefully, she doesn't want them to notice her.

The two walk into a cantina and Ahsoka goes in not long after. She doesn't stop to look around as she enters the dimly lit watering hole. She navigates around patrons who are having a drink with friends and listening to the band play in the corner. The distinctive smell of ale and smoke lingers in the air. The faint yellow glow of floor lights highlight Ahsoka's face and body. Some of the customers - _male_ species in particular - hoot and whistle as she passes by. Ahsoka rolls her eyes and ignores their antics, she focuses on solely getting to the bar.

She sits on a barstool with her back to the two she followed in. She took quick glances at the two as she walked up to the bar, she knows they're not alone. There are two others who were waiting for them at a booth, they've deliberately separated themselves from the other patrons. One is a Thakwaash wearing a pilots jacket. The other a female human wearing the uniform liner of an Imperial walker driver, and a worn leather vest hugs her torso.

The cantina is loud with the banter of customers. Ahsoka ignores the patrons laughing and loud conversations and listens only for the group.

She finds one of their voices and is instantly filled with worry as the man says, "I think we were followed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The Emperor has zero tolerance in acts of defiance against the Empire. He knows there are individuals who wish to rebel against the Empire. What he cannot have, is allow these individuals to organize and create a rebellion. The Emperor has taken notice of the increase of attacks on Imperial troops in the Tunka Sector. If there is a rebellion growing in it's systems, then it is the Emperor's interests to find and eliminate them immediately. The Emperor decided to send his best tactician to find these resistance fighters.

The Imperial Seventh Fleet orbits the Niran System in the Tunka Sector. On the _Chimaera_ , a lieutenant knocks on the door of Grand Admiral Thrawn's study.

The lieutenant gathers his nerves as he says, "Grand Admiral, this is Lieutenant Dalmer from the bridge as requested."

The door opens and a calm but intimidating voice is heard on the other side telling him to enter. The lieutenant nearly trips over his own feet as his nerves start to get the better of him. He has never seen the Grand Admiral before, though he's certainly heard a lot about him. It was by chance that he would be by the bridge commander when Thrawn requested the presence of an officer in his study.

Grand Admiral Thrawn has his back to the lieutenant as he looks over Niran out of the panoramic window.

The lieutenant gets six paces to Thrawn and renders a solute. "You summoned me, Grand Admiral?"

Thrawn turns around and the lieutenant is startled by the Grand Admiral's appearance. His features are very much like his own, human, only his complexion is a pale blue. His combed back hair matches the tone of his skin, but mixed with essences of black. Lieutenant Dalmer tries not to stare too much into his striking red eyes, like flames reaching for the chilling dark abyss that are his pupils.

"Yes Lieutenant," Thrawn says, his voice sending chills down Dalmers spine, "You are to compile reports and records of any acts against Imperial forces in the Tunka Sector."

Dalmer clomplies, "Yes, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn nonchalauntly walks up to his holotable with his hands clasped together in the square of his back. Thrawn activates the holotable and an enhanced image of a planet is shown.

"Tell me Lieutenant Dalmer," he cooly says, "what is this planet?"

Dalmer shifts to face Thrawn and confidently states, "That's Thakwaa, Sir. Grid coordinates I-19."

"Very good, Lieutenant. Now is there a military presence on Thakwaa?"

Lieutenant Dalmer had to read codexes of each system in the Tunka Sector before being assigned to it with the Seventh Fleet. It's the standard operating procedure for all officers. Dalmer tries to recall if Thakwaa is currently in a cycle.

"Lieutenant?" Thrawn persists.

"Yes, Grand Admiral. Elements of Tenth Army are present on the planet's surface."

"Very good. The amount of troops on the ground is lacking, no more than two hundred personnel. Including a handful of light armor units."  
"We can send reinforcements to Thakwaa in case of an attack by these insurgents."

Thrawn shakes his head slowly, once again sending chills down Dalmers back. "No, Lieutenant. The Emperor has not received any intel from Tenth Army about incidents on Thakwaa. However, Tenth Army will draw the attention of these insurgents."

"I don't understand, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn walks to the chair behind his desk, "Because you lack imagination. In the early stages of a rebellion, it is expected that recruits are limited. To gain support for their cause, they must get the galaxy's attention and in turn, give them hope. A formidable strike on the Empire would do just that. Given the current amount of forces on Thakwaa, it would be simple for the insurgents to organize a militia. Even if the militia only destroys a small portion of Tenth Army, it will motivate offworlders to join their cause."

Dalmer thinks about what the Grand Admiral just said, "Then you _want_ Tenth Army to be attacked, Sir?"

Thrawn clasps his hands together and a smirk creeps from the corner of his mouth, "You're catching on, Lieutenant Dalmer. We will play their little game, we will let them take the first move. Then we will make ours swiftly and win the game."

Dalmer nods, "Understood, Grand Admiral. What can we do to prepare for their attack?"

"Move the fleet to the Rivoria System, it's the closest to the Thakwaa system. If we stay in the planets orbit it will delay the insurgents from attacking due the appearance of a coming invasion. Increase the number of Stormtroopers on patrol and mobilize their armor on Thakwaa, these insurgents want to create a message, then we will give them the material to work with. Execute the orders, Lieutenant. You are dismissed."

Dalmer solutes Thrawn, "Yes, sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"They've bumped up their patrols." Ahsoka hears the woman say.

Every night for the past three days the four sit at the same table in the cantina and discuss things for some plan. Ahsoka knows it has something to do with the Empire, it's obvious they don't support it, but she still doesn't know enough about them. They've mentioned a name, "Callan", she believes that whoever this "Callan" is must be their leader.

After listening to the group the past three nights, Ahsoka has been able to match whose voice is whose. The man's voice is very masculine with a slight accent and the Rodians sounds to vibrate in his throat, as most Rodians do. The Thakwaash speaks Basic, very surprising as most Thakwaash speak their native language. His voice is rough and sometimes hard to understand.

"They've included tanks now," the Rodian says, "Can we even destroy those?"

The woman says quietly, "Those are Repulstortank 1-L's, a light tank. The armor is weak on its underside. It's fast, but it's slow in the city. The city is our best chance to take them out, if they get out on the plains were finished."

"Well that's great." the man says, "And how exactly are we going to destroy them?"

The Thakwaash answers in his rough voice, "Callan's got some explosives. Hand grenades and a few landmines."

"The streets are too narrow to use hand grenades." the woman says, "You could overthrow the grenade and kill bystanders _or_ one of us."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Callan's got landmines. Anti personnel landmines. They're a little old, they were made back during the Clone Wars, but they can still take out Stormtroopers. We take the troopers out, run up to the tanks, plant the grenades under them, and run out."

The man gives a small laugh, "Sounds like suicide to me."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

The cantina patrons go quite and the band stops playing. Ahsoka looks away from the empty liquor glass she's been blankly staring at while she listens to groups conversation. She looks over to the cantina door and sees three Imperial officers walk in with two Stormtroopers standing guard at the door.

"Return to your drinks." one of the officers say - _or demands_ , Ahsoka can't tell what rank he is.

The patrons do as the officer says and the band continues to play. Only the cantina is a bit quieter and tense now with the new customers.

"They found us." the Rodian whispers so only the group can hear, but not quite enough to evade Ahsoka.

"Relax." the woman says, "Their shift is over for the night. Officer's always come here for drinks at this time, we've just been here longer tonight."

"Yeah well, what about the guards?"

"Have you met a Thakwaash other than Zallar? Meet one in a bad mood and things can get dicey. The troopers are for protection."

"We should leave." the man says, "I don't like discussing _work_ around some of these people."

"Noted. Let's go."

Ahsoka glances out of the corner of her eye and watches the four leave the cantina. The officers walk up to the bar and Ahsoka notices the code cylinders on their grey uniforms. Those cylinders can access Imperial documents and data, including shipments going in and out of the Tunka Sector. If Ahsoka can get those shipment logs, she can relay the information to Phoenix. The only thing is, she has to figure out a way to get it. She looks at the empty glass in front of her and gets an idea.

She gets up and approaches the youngest appearing officer of the three - and in a _certain_ strut. Ahsoka thinks to herself, _I hope he isn't one of those 'I hate aliens' kind of officers_.

She gets up close beside the officer and wraps her hands around his shoulders, using her physical appeal and charm in an attempt to seduce the officer. It's something she learned from her master, Anakin Skywalker, after he used his _charm_ on the Zygerrian queen to free her people from the queen's Slave Empire.

"Buy a girl a drink?" Ahsoka flirts.

The officer looks up at Ahsoka and gives her a sly grin, "For you, I'd buy anything you want." He looks to the service droid acting as the bartender. "A glass of wine for the lady."

The droid nods and prepares a small glass of wine.

"You know," the officer says, "I've never met a Togruta as beautiful as yourself, nor have I ever met a Twi'lek as fine as you are."

"And your the first officer I have ever met. Are all Empires men as seductive as yourself?"

The young officer almost blushes, "Only the best."

The droid hands Ahsoka her drink and she "accidentally" loses her grip on the glass and spills the wine on the officers jacket.

Ahsoka acts shocked as she grabs a rag and starts blotting the stain.

"I'm so sorry!" Ahsoka lies, "I can be so clumsy at times."

Ahsoka dabs the stain a couple more times before quickly grabbing the code cylinder and hiding it in the rag. The officer doesn't even notice.

"You dumb alien!" the officer gets on his feet, "I won't be able to explain this to my commander! Get out of my sight!"

Ahsoka was happy to comply and quickly leaves the cantina with the cylinder in hand.

Jarvana got paid the second half of Ahsoka's hotel room rent. She had enough credits to pay him in the first place, but considering most hotel guests don't pay in full to start with, Ahsoka decided to blend in as just another Outer Rim low life.

Ahsoka still has the officers code cylinder in her hand. She unwraps the rag she hid it in to take a closer look at it. The risk of taking the cylinder is high. If the officer or his constituents can remember her face, they will certainly start searching for her. Ahsoka only hopes that the cantina was dark enough that they couldn't get a good look at her face.

 _I've never met a Togruta as beautiful as yourself_ , Ahsoka gasps as she recalls the officers words. She couldn't believe she overlooked the most obvious detail, she is a Togruta, and possibly the only one on Thakwaa. It would be simple for the officer to send out a city wide notice for a Togruta wanted by the Empire for theft of Imperial property.

Ahsoka hates to think of it, but she's going to have to move again before the Empire shuts down all transit off the planet until she is arrested. Ahsoka is frustrated, she wanted to learn more about the four from the cantina as they could be possible recruits for Bail's Rebelion. But she knows she can't stay on the planet, and she has the code cylinder to access shipping logs for Phoenix. All Ahsoka needs is access to an Imperial computer terminal, something Bail might know a way to access. However, she knows she can't use the stollen cylinder in any terminal that could link to Bail. She doesn't want the Empire to find Imperial codexes being opened by the "loyal" Senator Organa.

The quiet solitude of Ahsoka's room is broken by the sudden hum of engines outside. She steps up to the window and looks into the street to find an armored patrol moving towards the Javana. A number of Stormtroopers walk in front and alongside two tanks in the middle of the street. Ahsoka waits for them to stop in front of the hotel while she thinks of a quick way to escape. But to her relief, they don't stop, they continue on their route and turn onto another street down the road.

Ahsoka thinks to herself. If the officer noticed the missing code cylinder at the cantina, he likely would have ordered the patrols to search every possible location she could be hiding. That patrol didn't even stop to search the Javana, therefore the officer hasn't yet noticed the missing cylinder. The only other possible time the officer would notice is when he checks into his first shift at the Imperial complex surrounding Tunka City's airfield. It's then when building searches would be expected.

Ahsoka could leave now before the officers first shift. However, even though the Empire has not imposed a citywide curfew, they do not allow anyone out onto the plains after dark and they have security constantly monitoring the city perimeter. Ahsoka could easily get past the guards, but once she goes airborne it only be a matter of time before TIE fighters are sent after her. And her ship is not equipped to handle too many fighters. Ahsoka decides it would be best to leave in the morning once the first patrol goes by. Until then, she will try to rest as best she can, remaining vigilant in case Stormtroopers bust down her door in the middle of the night.

She lies down on the small bed in the corner of the room with her blaster close to her. Her eyelids grow very heavy, she is exhausted from the day. With one deep breath, she relaxes and falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Ahsoka quickly moves into the alley that separates Jarvana's and a droid repair shop. She hugs the wall of the hotels neighboring building and looks into the street. Her morning escape from Tunka City is so far not going as planned, then again nothing ever does.

Standing on the opposite side of the street is the man from the cantina. Ahsoka carefully looks around for his partners and she sees Zallar, the Thakwaash, standing in the doorway of an apartment building. Ahsoka looks through the crowd of Thakwaash and off worlders on her side of the street and sees the woman and Rodian standing next to a market vendors stand.

Ahsoka hears the familiar hum of tank engines coming from behind her, the same engines she heard last night. Indeed the morning patrol was coming straight towards her, straight towards the apparent insurgents.

A small heap of sand in the middle of the road catches Ahsoka's attention. When a gust of wind blows some of the sand over, it reveals a strange metallic shape under it. _Callan's got landmines. Anti personnel landmines_ , the woman's voice echoes in Ahsoka's head.

Three Stormtroopers walking in front of the first tank with a commander taking lead get closer to the landmine. The commander steps onto the mines face that's still partially hidden in the sand, and in seconds the mine the explodes. The blast shoots to the sky, engulfing the commander in sand and shrapnel cuts through the two adjacent troopers armor before throwing them to the side. The street becomes chaotic as bystanders scream and try to run, the insurgents push through the terrified crowd with their blasters out and open up onto the patrol.

The woman hits one Stormtrooper as the Rodian plants a grenade under the first tank. The grenade explodes and the tank is violently thrown upward, while at the same time, cuts down a trooper on the opposite side of the street. The blast disrupts the tank's levitation router causing it to crash back down onto the street.

From the rear of the convoy - _and the last operating tank_ \- two Stormtroopers hurry outside to engage the insurgents. The remaining Stormtroopers take cover around the tank and continue to defend the last tank.

Ahsoka suddenly sees the tanks turret move and aim it's main gun at the woman and Rodian who are taking shelter behind the vendor's stand. Ahsoka feels the Force between her and the tank, it grows stronger and stronger, it begs Ahsoka to reach out for it. It's a feeling she has desperately tried to resist in the past. The last time she released it was on Raada when she used the Force to prevent Stormtroopers from executing Keaden and herself.

Ahsoka closes her eyes and focuses on the turret, she feels it, and starts to move it.

The tanks gunner cries "What the?" bewildered by the apparent malfunction. Ahsoka forcefully points the gun down at the tanks cockpit. She squeezes her hand and the cannon discharges with a loud bang, the tank erupts in flames. The force of the shot stirs up a cloud of sand that fills the street, red blaster bolts fly through the cloud and strike the remaining Stormtroopers.

Ahsoka can see the silhouette of a male figure climbing on top of the tank. He holds a blaster in the air and she recognizes the man's voice calling out to the populous, "Take up your arms! Rebel against the Empire!"

As much as Ahsoka wants to approach the insurgents and talk to them about joining Bail's Rebellion, she has exceeded her welcome on Thakwaa. She stole an Imperial officers code cylinder and used the Force to destroy a tank, she only hopes no one saw her. Ahsoka turns around to find another way out of the city and to her ship, only to find a blaster bing pointed right at her.

Lieutenant Dalmer hurries to Thrawn's study. He knocks frantically on the door into his quarters. The run from the bridge has left him out of breath, he can barely give his name as he request to enter. The door opens and Dalmer hurries in to solute the Grand Admiral who is calmly sitting at his desk and observing one of his treasured artworks.

Dalmer pants, "Grand Admiral, the insurgents on Thakwaa have assaulted a patrol in Tunka City. Just as you predicted."

Without taking his eyes away from the art, Thrawn cooly says, "Good. Deploy TIE fighters with orders to bombard everything within a two hundred yard radius of the assault location."  
"Yes, Grand Admiral."

Dalmer solutes and turns to leave when Thrawn stops him, "And Lieutenant. Ready my shuttle."

The masked man doesn't take his blaster off Ahsoka. She looks behind her to see Zallar, the Rodian, and the man holding their blasters up to her.

"Hands in the air." Ahsoka hears the woman demand from behind.

Ahsoka does as she says not wanting to start any more trouble than she may already be in. She can't attack them and make her escape; she might at least mortally wound a couple of them, but she would be blasted in the seconds. Besides, her values adapted from the Jedi restrain her from doing so.

Ahsoka feels the woman walk up from behind her, then feels her blaster being pushed into her lower back. "Move and you're dead." she taunts as she steps around Ahsoka, not once pulling the blaster away from Ahsoka's body.

The woman gets in front of Ahsoka and pushes the blaster hard into her stomach. With her free hand she takes Ahsoka's blaster and clips it to her belt. She steps back and Ahsoka gets a better look at her. Her attire is the same as it was the last three nights at the cantina. Her hair is black and pulled back behind her head, and her eyes are stern and gray. Her facial features are sharp and thin, she is very pretty if one can overlook the long scar running down the left side of her face.

She orders Ahsoka, "Your bag. Open it and hold it out. Reach for anything inside of it-"

" _And I'm dead_. Got it." Ahsoka mocks.

The woman glares at her, "Open it." she demands.

Ahsoka takes the cloth bag and opens it. She holds the flap up then holds it out as told. The woman looks inside the bag to find what was left of Ashoka's credits after paying Javana and the holopad and voice dilator. Ahsoka managed to hide the code cylinder in her right boot.

"Just some credits and a holopad." the woman says.

She hears the man demand, "What were you doing following us in the cantina?"

"She's a spy." the woman states, "How else would she know we were here?"

"Because if she knew she would have alert the Empire." The new group member says. "Now, what is your name and why have you been watching us?" He calmly asks Ashoka.

Ahsoka remembers what happened last time she lied about her name. But she doesn't know very much about these people and doesn't want to risk exposing Fulcrum, so she lies. "Ashla." she lies, "My name is Ashla. I have been watching you the past few days because I am interested in what you are doing to fight the Empire. I am considering joining your cause, do you have any openings?"

"That's something to decide back at-"

"TIE fighters incoming!" Zallar interrupts.

The group looks out into the street and sees groups of shining black hexagons of TIE fighter wings circling around the city and coming straight at them.

"Everyone back to base!" the mystery man orders. He runs up to Ahsoka and grabs her arm. "Looks like you're coming with us, _Ashla_."

The group runs out into the street with a TIE fighter moving quickly at them from behind. Ahsoka follows them closely, the cape of her robe flapping behind her. The TIE fighters screaming thrusters get louder as it gets closer. Suddenly the deafening sound of it's laser cannons echo through the city. A precise line of green lasers strike the road in sequence. Mounds of earth and clouds of sand fly into the air with each lasers impact.

People hurry out of the buildings to their left as another fighter flies low and turns the block into rubble. The group pushes through the crowd of panicked civilians before turning right down another street. The end of the street opens up into the plains, their escape guarded by two Stormtroopers. Zallar lets out a cry as he shoots the troopers at point blank. They run into the plains tallgrass right as another TIE fighter makes another pass, it screams low over their heads.

For a hundred yards they run before reaching a brush of trees. Behind the trees, three speeders covered by a camouflage netting sit idly by for them. Zallar and the Rodian quickly take off the netting and stuff it into one of the speeders. Once the camouflage is away, they mount two to a speeder. Ahsoka moves to get on with the new guy, but the woman pushes through her to get on the speeder before her. She gives a cunning little glare at Ahsoka as the last speeder available is with Zallar.

Ahsoka gets on the speeder behind Zallar. She tries to ignore the faint smell of motor oil and body odor in his brown hair.

He grumbles, "Hold onto me tight, we're going to make a quick get away!"

Ahsoka wraps her arms around Zallars waist and rests her head on his back - again trying to ignore the smell. The speeders take off into the plains. She looks back at the city to see the TIE fighters make their final run on the city. Flames climb up what remains of the buildings and black smoke fills the sky. Ahsoka can't help but think about what happened on Raada, and now Thakwaa. Ahsoka can't help but think that wherever she goes, the Empire and destruction seems to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

On one side of the airfield platform E-6 the Imperial armor units are neatly lined up while Stormtroopers and officers are lined up in formation on the opposite side. Standing between the two formations is the element commander for Tenth Army on Thakwaa, High Admiral Vince. The admiral swallows a lump of air in his throat as he watches a Lambda-class t-4a shuttle descending down onto platform E-6. The shuttles escorts, two TIE Interceptors, speed by low overhead to land on a seperate platform.

The shuttle touches down as the pressure relief valves hiss with steam. High Admiral Vince tries to steady his right hand from shaking as the shuttle ramp deploys. The Admiral swallows another lump of air as if trying to take a hard pill to the sight of Grand Admiral Thrawn walking down the ramp, with his two Death Troopers at his side pulling security. High Admiral Vince marches up to the Grand Admiral and solutes.

"Welcome Grand Admiral Thrawn," he says, "To Imperial Outpost 592B. Your visit is most unexpected, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn waves his blue hand in the air, "Save the formalities, Admiral. I'm here on official business sent by the Emperor." Thrawn motions for his guards to stay by the ship as he walks before the ranks towards the compound, High Admiral Vince walks beside him.

"The Emperor, Grand Admiral?" Vince asks, "May I ask what are his concerns on Thakwaa? There isn't another cycle scheduled after Tenth Army pulls out."

"The Emperor is generally concerned with all planetary systems. Especially when its occupants are showing resistance to the Empire. I am aware that one of your patrols has just recently been ambushed by unknown assailants."

High Admiral Vince coughs in his throat, "That would be true, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn stops, " _Would be_ true? Are you questioning me, High Admiral Vince?"

"N-No, Grand Admiral. It _is_ true."

"I have been prepared for this attack before you ever were. Why do you think I sent the order to increase your patrols?"

"Because our security was lacking, Grand Admiral."

"No. Because I knew it would draw your attackers out from the shadows. I wanted them to resist, and they did as planned."

The High Admiral shakes his head, "But the bodies of the alleged fighters were never found, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn starts to walk towards the compound again.

"True. Their demise was not a guarantee, but they did leave their mark and with it a trail of clues."

"Sir?"

"Take me to where the attack took place and I will show you."

"Of course, Grand Admiral."

Little of the street remained where the insurgents attacked the patrol. Thrawn's TIE fighters destroyed much of the street and Tunka City. Thrawn's white uniform stands out as he walks up to the two destroyed tanks with High Admiral Vince and his Death Troopers alongside. Stormtroopers pull security around the street in case of another attack by the rebels. Thakwaash civilians who saw the attack firsthand are being interrogated by officers and protocol droids who help translate Thakwaese to Basic.

High Admiral Vince gives Thrawn an overview on what happened in the skirmish. He tells him that three troopers were killed by a landmine, the rest died by blaster shot or trauma. The tanks were destroyed by grenades.

Thrawn stands up straight after closely observing the destroyed vehicles. "The first tank was tank was destroyed by a grenade, that part is true." Thrawn observes. "However the trailing tank, was not."

"How then, Grand Admiral?" Vince asks.

"The tank was destroyed through the cockpit. A grenade could easily destroy the tank from it, however the apparent blast radius from the impact is much larger than any simple hand grenade. No, this was made by a cannon shot. And judging by the position of the tanks gun, this was self inflicted."

Admiral Vince becomes confused, "But that doesn't make sense. Why would the gunner have shot his own vehicle?"

"He didn't. He had no control of the weapons system." Thrawn looks over the tanks turret and notices a shocking detail. "There is scoring around the turrets rim, implying mechanical failure."

Vince scoffs, "But these tanks are brand new, just recently manufactured. This was the first time they were even used."

"The only other solution is that the turret, and the gun, were moved by force. The question is: _how?_ "

A Thakwaash escorted by a lieutenant and a black Imperial protocol droid approach High Admiral Vince. The lieutenant solutes and says, "Sir, one of the bystanders saw the attackers flee and can identify what they were."

The Thakwaash speaks its native tongue and the protocol droid listens intently. Thrawn doesn't look, but he listens to them from the tanks.

"There were six of them." the protocol droid translates, "all carried blasters. One, a Thakwaash wearing a pilots jacket and could speak Basic." The Thakwaash speaks some more and the droid translates. "Another, a green Rodian alongside three humans. Two of them, a male and female who had black hair, the last one was shoroaded with a mask, but by it's stature she guessed to have been a male. Finally, the last one was a female wearing a hooded cloak, however she could tell it was a Togruta."

Admiral Vince looks at the protocol droid, "Ask where they went."

The droid complies and translates to the Thakwaash, to which she answered. "She says they ran out of the city and into the plains."

"Two troopers were found dead near the plains, clearly they encountered them." Admiral Vince thinks, "That will be all."

The Thakwaash, droid, and lieutenant leave as Thrawn walks up to Vince. "Are there any recent accounts of petty crimes before the attack?" Thrawn asks - _or_ demands.

"Yes, Grand Admiral. A lieutenant reported his code cylinder had been stolen the night before the attack at a local cantina."

"Did he identify the thief?"

"Yes, it was a female Togruta. Do you think the theft and attack are related, Grand Admiral?"

Thrawn strokes his chin as he thinks, "Togrutas are not native to Thakwaa or anywhere in the Tunka Sector. She was an off worlder. The Thakwaash are not known to make friends with off worlders, therefore it is unlikely she was housed at any local estate. However, she could find shelter at hotels, particularly ones where she can maintain a low profile."

Thrawn sees something lying off to the side of the street, when he walks up to it he finds its a partially ruined sign. Thrawn is still able to make out what the sign says: _Jarvana_. He looks at the building where the sign once hung over the door. The building still holds most it's structural integrity, at least the ground and first floor still stand.

"What was this building?" Thrawn asks without facing Vince.

Vince thinks, "A hotel I believe. It is possible the Togruta stayed there."

"Very good, High Admiral. The hotel is discrete and if she stayed on one of upper floors she would have an overhead view of the street. Allowing her to get to know the scheduled patrol pattern. The hotel owner would have a log book of who rented out the rooms. Now the question is: _who_ was she?"

Thrawn motions for Vince and his Death Troopers to follow him into what remained of Jarvana's lobby. Inside the old Thakwaash, Jarvana, sits behind his desk drinking away at a bottle of ale, he does not look at all pleased to see his Imperial guests. He growls at them, "You and your Empire destroyed my hotel. Do you have any idea what it will cost to repair it? I want the Empire to pay consultation!"

Admiral Vince dots his eyebrows in disgust of the greedy hotel owner. "He speaks Basic. Just as the Thakwaash said. He is behind the attack! Arrest him!"

"Come try it!" Jarvana half drunkenly taunts.

"Calm yourself, Admiral!" Thrawn demands, "The Thakwaash said she saw the attackers escape into the plains. And the Basic speaking Thakwaash was wearing a pilots jacket. He may have such jacket hidden away, but he is clearly too old to pull of an attack on two tanks." Thrawn gestures to his Death Troopers. "Search the building, report anything suspicious."

The Death Troopers do as ordered and search the hotels two levels. Thrawn steps up to Jarvana who takes another big swig from his bottle.

"Now." Thrawn says, "You are the hotels owner, and thereby must have a record book of all your hotels guests. Do you not?"

"I do." Jarvana agrees.

"Did you have any off world guests, specifically being, a Togruta female?"

"And so what if I did? I'm not just gonna hand over my customers information, it's bad business."

Thrawn smiles slightly, "But it's even worse business to be arrested by the Empire for alleged conspiracy. It's your choice. But know that if you do not comply, you will be arrested, and harshly interrogated in an Imperial prison."

Jarvana crosses his arms and groans, "I did. Her name was Sonya Larte, she checked out this morning."

The Death Troopers return from their search finding nothing. Thrawn motions for them and Admiral Vince to leave. As they exit they hear Jarvana call out asking who was going to pay for the damages. But Thrawn only thanks him for his compliance.

"We have a name, Sonya Larte." Vince says stepping out into the street, "We will post bulletins out for her arrest."

"You may, Admiral." Thrawn says cooly, "But you will find no one."

"Grand Admiral?"

Thrawn cunningly smiles, "Because Sonya Larte doesn't exist. That is not our assailants actual name."

High Admiral Vince asks again, "Grand Admiral?"

"Very interesting she chose the name 'Sonya _Larte_ '."

"I don't understand, sir."

"Of course you don't. Not long ago on the moon known as 'Raada', Imperial forces arrested and interrogated a girl named Kaeden Larte for leading an uprising against the Empire on the desolate moon. She was severely injured during interrogation, and she escaped with the help of a Jedi. She, some farmers, and the Jedi escaped Raada, their whereabouts unknown. I believe the Togruta that used Kaeden Larte's name, is actually the Jedi that helped Larte escape, and has foolishly used her name as an alias. Don't you see, High Admiral Vince? It was a Jedi that destroyed the tank, and she is still on the planet. Hiding in the plains with her band of rebels."

Admiral Vince is awestruck, "That's incredible. We will heighten our security and cease transit on and off world. She will not escape."

"See to it that you do. I will further reinforce Tenth Army from my Seventh Fleet to enhance your search. The rebels game is becoming very short."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"Who do you think called the air raid?" the woman angrily counters her partners wanting to dismiss Ahsoka as a spy. The woman also seems to not care that Ahsoka is completely within earshot, "The Empire does this all the time. They recruit - and _force_ \- people to be spies for them. _Ashla_ as she calls herself, is another one of them. She called for the airstrike!"

The unknown man takes his hat and mask off revealing his chiseled face and buzzed blonde hair. "Shila," he says, "if she was a spy wouldn't you think she would have a tracker on her? You searched her bag and found nothing. And if she did have a tracker, the Empire would be blasting our front door down the moment we got here."

 _Shila_ , Ahsoka takes a mental note of the woman's name.

"You're so naive Callan." Shila argues, "You all are. Say what you want about her. But don't come to me saying I didn't warn you when she kill's us in our sleep." Shila storms off down another corridor in the cave.

Ahsoka can tell whoever these people are, they must have spent the last year secretly making their own hideout. The hideout was constructed in a cave along the side of a mountain. It reminds Ahsoka lot about the one Keaden, Miara, and she used on Raada. This cave however breaks off into different corridors that leads to separate rooms. The room Ahsoka is in is clearly their makeshift hanger, a manually opened steel door was built into the cave. The outside of the door is camouflaged in great detail, Ahsoka couldn't even see it on the ride there - not that she really could anyway with Zallar in front of her. The mystery man Ashoka found out to be Callan, rolls his eyes and walks down a different tunnel.

"Don't mind her," the man says with an accent as he walks up to her, "She doesn't trust people easy."

"So I've noticed." Ahsoka says.

"My names Cassian, Cassian Andor."

Cassian reaches out to shake Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka smiles and shakes it, she also needlessly said her alias name again. Ahsoka takes a better look at Cassian to see that his face is covered with dark stubble that matches the color of his hair. His once white tunic under his leather coat is dirty, so much so that it matches his dark pants that are tucked into his boots. He has pads covering his knees, they too are filthy with mud. A holster carrying his blaster is strapped to the side of his leg.

"Well then." Cassian gestures to his comrades, "The Rodian there is Ondar." Ondar sits on a crate up against the wall as he cleans his blaster, he barely looks up at them. "And the walking carpet over there is-" Zallar growls at Cassian's comparison of him.

"Zallar." Ahsoka finishes, "I heard his name at the Cantina last night. Who are all of you?"

Cassian laughs, "Isn't it obvious? We're the Rebellion - or, er, at least a part of it."

Ahsoka knows Bail has been trying to gather recruits for his rebellion across the galaxy. However, he never told her about anyone in the Tunka Sector, nor does she have any records of anyone. Cassian seems to favor Ashla out of everyone else, Ahsoka thinks she might be able to use that to her advantage.

She smiles and says, "So this is just a part of the Rebellion? Where's the rest?"

"I don't know if I should be answering that right now, I'm sorry to say."

"I want to be a part of the Rebellion. Plus you've already told me there's more of you, Cassian."

Cassian sighs knowing she is right. "Well, I'll tell you there are more of us in numerous sectors across the galaxy, sectors with people who want to see the Empire burn. We call ourselves 'Hord's Rebellion'."

"And Callan is leader of the Rebellion?" Ahsoka plays dumb, she possibly knows more than anyone how factions and a chain of command works based on her experience.

"No. He's just the leader of our faction, he takes orders from the Rebellions leader. But I can't really tell you who that is until we get to know more about you."

Ahsoka has never heard of 'Hord's Rebellion', but she has a feeling their leader isn't Bail Organa. Ahsoka will have to discuss it with Bail herself, but first she has to find a way off Thakwaa and away from the group without raising alarm.

"Are you hungry?" Cassian asks, "We got some ration packs if you are."

"I am a bit famished." Ahsoka says, "I also got a few questions to ask."

"Very well, right this way."

Cassian leads Ahsoka to their little supply room where there are crates of rations, droid and speeder parts, as well as munitions - a strange combination put together. Cassian takes out two ration packs from a crate and gives one to Ahsoka as they both pull up a crate to sit on and face each other. They open each others packs as they talk each about each other's lives before the Empire. Ahsoka of course lies about most of it or tells a similar story to hers, but she does not reveal that she was a Jedi.

Ahsoka doesn't want to go too far in her past, so she tries to change the topic by asking: "Will Shila ever give me back my blaster?"

Cassian tries not to choke on his bread as he laughs a little, "She'll give it back I'm sure, once she starts to trust you."

Ahsoka swallows a piece of her nutrients bar, "What's her story? How does she know so much about the Empire?" She asks hoping not to be stepping over a line.

"She doesn't talk about it much, but I can tell you what I know. She use to be on the Empires side, I'm not sure what she did for them, but she knows a lot about vehicles and equipment. My guess is that she was an engineer or something along those lines."

"Why did she decide to fight against them?"

"Don't know, but I'm sure it has something to do with Callan. You might not have guessed it, but they kind of have a thing for each other."

Ahsoka recalls how she pushed through her to get on Callans speeder before her, "I had a feeling," she says.

Ondar sticks his green head into the supply room and says, "You might want to see this."

Ahsoka and Cassian put their rations down before following Ondar through the tunnel. The Rodian guides them through the twists and bends of the cave until it opens up into what appears to be a control room. A holotable sits in the middle of the room, a rack full of blaster rifles line the wall, and a few chests sit up to the walls. However, one wall isn't a part of the caves natural rock, it's made of steel and has a long narrow slit going across it that looks outside into the plains. Ahsoka can also see Tunka City in the distance.

Callan, Shila, and Zallar stand around the holotable and wait for them.

"The Imp's just broadcasted a notice through the HoloNet on Thakwaa." Callan says as he activates the table.

The eight-spoked roundel that symbolizes the Galactic Empire appears on the holotable and a voice is heard while captions in Thakaease translate. "Citizens of Thakwaa are advised to be alert for six fugitives responsible for the attack on an Imperial patrol today. Three of the fugitives have been described as humans, two males and one female. Another, a Thakwaash wearing a pilots jacket and is suspected to be fluent in Basic. A male Rodian with green complection. Finally, a female Togruta. Be advised that these individuals have been deemed violent and extremely dangerous, please notify Imperial authorities if they are spotted."

The message pauses before continuing, "This is also a planetary notice that all commerce and commercial travel on and off world have been temporarily suspended until the six fugitives are arrested. The Empire would like to thank you for your cooperation."

As soon as the transmission ends, the familiar sound of speaderbikes can be heard outside. Shila cautiously looks out the viewport of the makeshift bunker and sees four Stormtroopers mounted on speeders racing through the tallgrass and past their cave network.

"They've sent out recon troops." Shila says with concern in her voice, "They know were somewhere outside the city."

Ondar waves his hand acting like the troopers are no big deal, "They'd have to look pretty hard to find us. We got this place pretty well hidden."

Shila rolls her eyes, "That's what recon troopers do, Ondar. They look real hard for the little details. They may have missed us now, but it's only a matter of time until they find us."

Cassian grabs a pair of binoculars off a crate and walks up next to Shila. He looks out onto the plains through the binoculars and scans the entire plain until he sees Tunka City. Cassian zooms the optics in the direction of the airfield and his jaw drops.

"We got bigger problems." is all he says.

Callan steps up beside Cassian and takes the binoculars so he can see for himself. "That's not good." he says, "There's a Star Destroyer hovering over the airfield."

Cassian grabs a rifle from off the rack and slings it across his back.

"I'll go take a closer look." he says as he straps an ammo belt across his waist.

Ahsoka sees this as an opportunity to be alone with Cassian.

"I'll go too."

Shila shoots Ahsoka a glare that feels to pierce through her, "Absolutely not. I don't trust

you being alone with Cassian."

Cassian stares down Shila, amazed that she thinks he can't handle himself.

"Ashla will be find Shila," Cassian assures, "I can't explain it, but I feel like I can trust her."

Ahsoka can almost hear Shila gritting her teeth. Shila takes a deep breath before calmly saying, "Fine, but your taking Zallar. If your _trust_ doesn't go so far as you think, you'll have a Thakwaash at your side."

"Fine by me," Zallar says, "I was going to volunteer to go look anyway."

Cassian nods, "Then it's settled. Ashla, Zallar, and I will go survey the Star Destroyer. Hopefully we can find out what it's doing here."

"It's the Empire," Callan says, "Whatever it is, it won't be good."

Ahsoka is hesitant to say it, "If I'm going to help, I'm going to need my weapon."

Shila puts her hand on Ahsoka's blaster that is still hooked to her side. She looks at Cassian who is eyeing her as if saying, _give it to her_. Shila takes it off her belt and reluctantly tosses it to Ahsoka. Ahsoka takes it and rests it in it's holster at her side.

Cassian leads Zallar and Ahsoka out of the control room and to the hanger. Shila not once take her eyes off Ahsoka, nor does her suspicions of her lighten.

The three hunker down in a brush just outside the city limits. Ahsoka and Cassian lay on their stomachs to remain concealed in the tallgrass while Zallar watches for another recon patrol behind a tree and bush.

Cassian pushes aside the blades of grass to see through his binoculars. Ahsoka asks to see through them too although she doesn't need them to know what's happening on the airfield. Through the binoculars Ahsoka watches transport shuttles launching from the Star Destroyers hanger. Each shuttle transporting walkers, transports for ground forces, and more Stormtroopers.

"That's a lot of Imp's." Zallar says.

"All this to take out us?" Cassian questions, "Why would they mobilize that many troops?"

Ahsoka has a feeling she knows why, and she doesn't like it.

"I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Thrawn sits at his desk on the _Chimaera_ , he gave strict orders to the bridge that he is to be uninterrupted. With his thumb on his chin and forefinger resting on his lips to hold his head up as he thinks carefully of what he is going to say before he sends a transmission through the holopad built into his desk. Suddenly the holopad activates and from the receiving end of the line stands a blue hologram hologram. Standing square in the middle of Thrawn's desk is the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, Darth Vader. Thrawn rises from his chair and kneels before his commander.

"What is it, Grand Admiral?" the voice dilators in the Sith Lord's helmet make his voice deep and menacing.

"Lord Vader," Thrawn says as he rises to his feet, "A small group of resistance fighters have attacked an Imperial patrol in the Thakwaa System of the Tunka Sector."

"And these rebels have been dealt with accordingly?"

"Unfortunately, they escaped. However, behind them they left damning evidence. These rebels had help, help from whom I believe was the Jedi responsible for the incident on Raada some time back."

Vader rests his hands on his hips, flaunting his dominance, "How exactly have you come to that conclusion?"

"The Jedi rented a room at a hotel adjacent to where the attack occurred, she rented the room under the alias Sonya Larte. Larte being the name of a girl she helped escape from our custody on Raada. That, and one of the tanks in the patrol wasn't destroyed by any typical pyrotechnics these insurgents have evidently used." Thrawn pauses. "But by something a bit more _mystic_." Thrawn implores the Force.

Vader crosses his arms and goes quiet, though he can't show it, Thrawn knows he is frustrated by the information.

"And what of this Jedi's description?"

"A Togruta female, my Lord. Although from what was reported, she didn't carry a lightsaber."

"Very good, Grand Admiral Thrawn. I will send my _specialized_ agents to aid in your search."

"As you wish, Lord Vader."

The hologram flickers off and Thrawn sits in his chair thinking of the Inquisitor's that will soon be arriving.

Vader stands before the holotable where the image of Grand Admiral Thrawn stood moments ago. He remembers not long ago when his Master sent him to destroy what remained of the Jedi, the faces of the Masters he'd slain still haunt him. He knows there is no death record of Jedi Master Shaak Ti, whether she was killed in Order 66 or not has remained a mystery. However Vader knows if Shaak Ti is alive, she wouldn't expose herself as the Togruta had on Thakwaa. Vader suddenly remembers the apprentice of the once Anakin Skywalker.

" _Ahsoka Tano."_

Ahsoka stands in the doorway of what appears to be Shila's room. Shila sits on her makeshift bed of a mattress suspended by two crates. Shila doesn't take her eyes off the dagger she sharpens to acknowledge her visitor.

"What do you want?" is all she says.

"I was hoping we could talk?" Ahsoka asks.

"What's there to talk about, _Spy_?"

"Do you assume that of everyone? Did you do that the first time you met Cassian? What about Ondar or Zallar?"

Shila puts the dagger in her vest. "Do you know how short tempered Thakwaash are? The Empire would be better off trying to make a spy out of a Wookiee."

Ahsoka smiles, "If I was a buckethead, I'd worry more about the smell than the temper."

"The only one who doesn't seem to smell it is him." Shila thinks for a second before deciding to let her in. "Zallar might stink and sometimes have a short temper if he's in a mood, but he's loyal to our cause. He'd proven that multiple times. We found Cassian and Ondar living in the backwater of the galaxy, both just looking for any work, drinks, and a place to lay their heads at night. Neither of them having anywhere to belong."

"And now they do."

Ahsoka realizes that this is the most Shila has ever talked to her - at least without a blaster aimed at her. It would be risky to ask Shila about her past, but Ahsoka needs to know about Shila and her tie to the Empire.

"I don't mean to pry." Ahsoka starts trying to sound apologetic at the same time, "But I've heard you once use to work for the Empire."

Shila stares at Ahsoka with an emotion on her face she can't quite name. But the sense of feeling she must have inside, Ahsoka feels she can relate. That feeling of wanting put aside her life before and focus on what's now, yet at the same time can't forget who she was.

Shila sighs, "Cassian told you, didn't he?"

"It's not his fault, I asked him."

"It's fine. Cassian wouldn't tell anyone he didn't trust." Shila looks over at the portable lamp sitting at her bedside and thinks of a way to tell her story. "I was an Imperial armor specialist. It was my job to operate and maintain numerous pieces of Imperial equipment. I served as a specialist during the Republic, then came the Empire, and nothing was the same. I was proud of my work, I felt what I was doing was for the right cause. With the Empire, I felt I was fueling a machine of terror, a machine controlled by the Emperor and his ring of cruel advisors. I wanted out of it all, but the Empire wouldn't let me. Until Callan came."

Shila smiles faintly as she remembers the past and seeing Callan for the first time.

"Callan," she continues, "He was a Stormtrooper. On his first battle he got cold feet. He saw something that changed him, made him not want to be a part of the Emperor's war. He was taken off the front lines and sent to work security for the Imperial armory on Coruscant, the same armory I was in. I helped to show him the way around, it wasn't long before it became apparent that we both didn't care for the Empire and we soon became friends, then got a little closer." Shila smiles a bit more.

"How did you escape?" Ahsoka asks.

Shila chuckles a little, "We faked our deaths and hitched our way on a freighter off world. As far as the Imp's care, we were killed in an unfortunate accident where an ammunitions cart overloaded, the damage was so bad the bodies couldn't be identified. The bodies were just a couple troopers we found who were at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Ahsoka nods, understanding how she wants to run from her past. Shila looks back up at Ahsoka, "I don't trust people easily, I trusted the Republic and look what happened, now there is the Empire."

"I understand how you feel." Ahsoka bites her tongue hoping Shila won't ask to go into depth - but she does.

Ahsoka quickly thinks of a story that is similar to the truth. She's done it enough times that lying has become accustomed to her, but sometimes she wishes she could tell the truth. "The Republic saved my people, my family, from the Confederacy during the Clone Wars. I trusted them, the clones - the _Jedi_." Ahsoka hasn't talked about the Jedi with anyone other than Bail Organa. Just talking about it makes her feel strange.

Shila straightens up her eyebrows raise, she too hasn't heard or talked of the Jedi since the final days of the Republic. The Empire banned the public of speaking about the Jedi, just saying the word "Jedi" can get someone in trouble. "You saw them? The Jedi?" Shila becomes very interested.

"Yes. It was the Jedi that helped free me and my people from Zygerrian slavers." That part is true - from another perspective.

"I'd never seen one before, and in the days of the Republic I use to help load cruisers at the airfield on Coruscant - where the Jedi frequented. I'd heard stories from the workers of seeing them. They'd always say there were incredible, kind, and mystic." Shila smiles as she recalls those days and wishes they could still exist - _as would Ahsoka_. "I don't believe the Emperor in what he said about the Jedi, the Jedi were so humble and loyal to the idea of peace. I find it hard to believe they could do something so terrible as the Emperor claims." Shila pauses for a moment before shaking her head. "But enough of that, what made you hate the Empire?"

Again, Ahsoka tells a version of the truth, "The Empire came and took my family away from me. They destroyed everything I held close. My family told me to run, and since then, I have remained hidden from the Empire."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

It's impossible to tell inside the cave, but night set over Thakwaa. Ahsoka finds Callan sitting outside along the mountain side, the recon troops lessen their patrols at night. Callan looks on to Tunka City and the shimmering lights of the Star Destroyer. The scene almost looks as if a city is hovering over another city.

Ahsoka slowly approaches Callan sits beside him.

"Evening, Ashla."

"Shila told me about you and her."

Callan gives a small laugh, "So she opened up to you now? She must have dismissed you as being a spy." Callan rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath of the crisp night air. "I don't know what we're going to do about that Star Destroyer. It'll be impossible for the six of us to take on an army of that size."

Ahsoka tries to think of something Master Yoda would say, "The number of fighters you have is irrelevant, your strength in will to fight for what you believe in will be your victory."

"Still, an army would really help. However, I think we may have a fighting chance now that you're with us."

Ahsoka side eyes him, not sure what to think of his odd comment.  
"What do you mean?"

Callan takes his eyes off the Star Destroyer and puts them Ahsoka. A confident smile creeps across his face. "I saw what you did in the ambush this morning." Callan leans incredibly close to Ahsoka's ear and says under his breath, "I know you're a Jedi."

That same feeling Ahsoka had on Raada when Kaeden found out, embrasses her. It feels like a lump in her throat that refuses to go down - _or_ come up. She knows there is no way to get out of this, no way to lie, all she can do is tell the truth and hope Callan will listen. Ahsoka takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and clears her mind.

"Yes, I did destroy the tank. Once in a distant life I was, _a Jedi learner_." Ahsoka says the last part under her breath in case an Imperial probe droid is hiding in the tallgrass. She raises her voice but only enough for Callan to faintly hear, "But I left years ago, it was my own choice. When the Empire came to power I and-"

-Ahsoka was about to say she and Rex faked their deaths, but she doesn't want to drag the veteran clone into her risky life of exposure. Wherever her old friend may be in the Outer Rim, it's best he remain as he was when they went their separate ways - dead.

"I faked my death." Ahsoka continues without mentioning Rex, "And have been hiding in the outer rim, trying to keep my distance from the Empire."

There is no record containing a description of Ahsoka after the incident on Raada. Otherwise the Empire would have launched a galaxy wide notice for Ahsoka's arrest through the HoloNet. Ahsoka decides to keep Raada to herself.

 _And Fulcrum of course._

Callan nods. "I once believed in the Jedi, I still do. I believe them to be the galaxies most self righteous, they embody a part of ourselves that we wish we were."

"The Jedi were not gods, Callan. They were just like you and me, only they could feel the connection to the Force where others couldn't."

"As I am aware. I long for the days of the Republic to return, for the _Jedi_ to return." Callans becomes sullen and his face shows it. "I was born shortly before the Clone Wars, I grew up knowing nothing but war. I have no memory of what life was like before the Clone Wars, but I imagine it was peaceful. The type of peace I-" Callan looks towards the cave. " _We_ want to bring back to the galaxy."

A loud hum is heard overhead, the sound of an Imperial freighter flying low overhead. The freighter slowly passes carrying six TIE fighters beneath its hull. Callan and Ahsoka quickly jump up and duck behind a nearby rock and wait for the long ship to pass. Call asks Ahsoka if it's an attack, but Ahsoka denies it.

"If it was an attack they wouldn't send that freighter." Ahsoka assures, "It's destined for somewhere else. Are there any ports where it's heading?"

Callan nods, "Yes, it's just a shipping port. Tunka City's airfield doesn't have the capacity to handle large shipments. That port is meant for shipments on and off world and distributes goods to nearby cities and settlements."

Ahsoka thinks for a moment. She has to get off Thakwaa and see Bail about these freedom fighters, and Hord's Rebellion. She doesn't want to abandon these fighters, for one she has gained their trust and two these are potential recruits if Hord's Rebellion is not as it seems. There would also be the possibility for Ahsoka to get help from Bail and do something about the Empire on Thawkaa.

"I have a plan." Ahsoka says, "But I need to get off Thakwaa, and your going to have to trust me."

Callan realizes that in this short amount of time, Ashla has gained the trust of his crew, even Shila. Plus Ashla is a Jedi whether she denies it or not, and long ago Callan had faith in the Jedi and their ways. It's that same faith he wants to have again, if he can't trust Ashla, he can't trust anyone. "Alright." he says, "What do you have in mind?"

Ahsoka takes off her boot, bewildering Callan. She holds it up and shakes it a couple times before the small code cylinder drops out and lands in her hand. She opens her palm to present it before Callan. With her opposite hand she puts her boot back on, relieved that she has a little more space now.

Callans eyes go wide, "An Imperial code cylinder! How did you get it?"

"I took it off an officer back at the cantina. We can use it to access Imperial shipments off Thakwaa. But to do that, I'm going to need yours and Shila's help."

Lieutenant Dalmer stands at Thrawn's side in the _Chimaera's_ hanger, both watching outside the hangers shield gate. Dalmer is excited at the same time astonished that Grand Admiral Thrawn has included him in his ring of associates since the rise of Imperial activity on Thakwaa. Dalmer looks out the corner of his eyes to see Thrawn calmly straightening up his white uniform.

"Grand Admiral?" Dalmer says without directly looking at him, "I still do not understand who is coming."

Thrawn runs his fingers through his slicked back hair. "Nor do you need to know the exact details, Lieutenant. All you must know is they are agents of Lord Vader himself. Productivity of the Seventh Fleet and Tenth Army on Thakwaa must be at its best."

"Yes, Grand Admiral."

Two TIE Advanced v1 fighters emerge from the hanger doors and slowly move through the shield gate to land before Thrawn and Dalmer. The sleek wings of their fighters fold and collapse inwards towards the cockpit before uniformly setting down next to each other. The hatches open in unison and two figures jump out. Both are masked, but based on their figures one is clearly a male and the other a female.

The female is dressed in black under armor with leather boots and gloves that run up her extremities. Her breastplate and shoulder pads too are black and glimmer in the hangers light, each of her shoulder pads have on them the Imperial monicure. The mask retracts into her helmet that comes up to a point. With the mask gone, a sinister grin shows across her yellow Mirialan face. Her golden eyes send chills down Dalmers spine, just as Thrawn's did when he first saw him.

The male's face is still shrouded by the mask, but his eyes too are gold behind the red visor. Unlike his companion, his under armor is gray with accents of black lines. His boots and armor are black as hers, only he has no markings that disticint him as part of the Empire. Thrawn can tell by his demeanor that he is apparent to be the leader.

The two walk up to the Grand Admiral, the man slightly ahead of the woman. They stop a few paces from Thrawn, Thrawn in turn bows courteously.

"Welcome Inquisitors." Thrawn graciously says, "I trust to find your reputation to be fulfilling as Lord Vader assures."

The masked Inquisitor speaks, "My Master will not be disappointed. Where you have failed to remove the Jedi, we will not."

Thrawn is discouraged by the Inquisitors accusations of his command - _him_ , the Emperor's best strategist. "I have come to understand that one of _your_ agents in fact was killed on Raada. Slain by the same alleged Jedi on Thakwaa. How are you certain the past will not repeat itself?"

The man reaches for his face and removes the mask. Dalmer is set back by his appearance while Thrawn remains at ease. His bald head is pale white with red tattoos along his cranium and under his menacing eyes, making it appear as if blood is dripping from them. But what is more disturbing is the parallel lines running down his head and sunken cheeks. His grin terrifies Dalmer as it shows his barred teeth that are sharpened to a point. Thrawn recognizes him as Darth Vader's Grand Inquisitor.

"Because the Sixth Brother was not me, Grand Admiral."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"I believe I know someone who can help us." Ahsoka says to the group who is gathered around the holotable in the control room. "I just need help getting off Thakwaa to contact him."

Shila squints her eyes and scrunches her eyebrows as she becomes suspicious of Ashla's contact, "And who is _him_? A friend?"

"I can't say who he is, but yes. He knows some people that may be able to help us get the Empire off Thakwaa. I can't contact him while on the planet, the Empire will be scanning for transmissions."

"Couldn't you scrambled the message frequency?" Ondar asks.

Ahsoka frowns aware of the dangers in doing that, "I could, the Empire may not be able to find where the message is going, but that that wouldn't stop them from tracing it back to us."

"What if we sent the transmission from within Tunka City?" Cassian suggests, "We could send the message out and get out before the Stormtroopers arrive."

Zallar grumbles, "Unlikely. That Star Destroyer has likely blocked all public and private frequencies within the city limits. We could try to hack into their system, but by the time we get in they will have noticed and we will be arrested."

Ahsoka shakes her head, her blue and white lekkus shake with her head, "No, that's too risky and there's no guarantee I'll get the transmission through." Ahsoka looks at each person knowing how dangerous their plotting is, but she looks primarily at Shila who she fears is starting to doubt her again. "The only way I can get help is by meeting my friend in person."

"I see how it is." Shila sarcastically smiles, "You go get off Thakwaa to meet with your 'friend' and leave us for the Empire. Right when we all started to trust you."

Ahsoka can tell Shila is furious to the thought of her leaving them, but she knows it's not true.

"No, Shila. Truth be told, you all play an important role in this. Specifically I need yours and Callan's help to get off Thakwaa, and _during_ my mission." Ahsoka watches Shila's tension slightly ease - _slightly_.

Shila thinks for a second and agrees to at least listen to Ashla, "What do you have in mind?"

Ahsoka smiles to Shila's willingness to listen, "The Empire is moving supplies from their fleet onto Thakwaa. We also already know that all commercial and commerce travel on and off world is prohibited, only the Empire has passage to airfields and shipping ports. If we can get an Imperial shuttle we-"

"Steal an Imperial shuttle?"

Callan shoots Shila an icy look, "Shila."

Ahsoka continues, "A freighter to be specific. If we can steal a freighter we can bypass the Imperial fleet."

Shila knows the plan would work, but there is one problem. "We can't just fly a freighter past the fleet. The fact that it's an Imperial ship doesn't matter, it might get us past the TIE fighters, but not the fleet. Without the proper clearance codes those Star Destroyers will blow us to stardust."

"That's where you and Callan come in."

Ahsoka reaches into her bag that's still hanging at her side and pulls out the code cylinder. She holds it out for Shila to see, and she appears less impressed as Callan first did. "An Imp's code cylinder. That explains the bumped up security, they've been searching for you."

Ahsoka goes on to explain her plan, "Shila I need you to use this cylinder to access Imperial documents, shipping logs, and clearance codes to get past the fleet."

Shila takes a deep breath, "Alright, first, why the shipping logs?"

"So we can coordinate a freighter that will already be going off Thakwaa."

"Second, the only way to access those kind of documents is through an Imperial computer. How exactly are we going to get to an Imperial terminal?"

Ahsoka looks at Callan expecting him to explain what he told her earlier, he nods catching her drift. "The Empire has been moving supplies to the shipping port nearby. That port is bound to have a terminal that can access all those things, and they would have a freighter to _borrow_. We just have to get in."

"That's suicide." Shila argues, "There's no way the Imp's would just let civilians walk onto the airfield, civilians that are wanted might I add."

Ahsoka nods knowing that's true, but she also knows there are other ways of getting in. "They wouldn't allow civilians onto the airfield, but anyone employed by the Empire like a Stormtrooper and armor specialist would be another story."

Callan and Shila look at each other before looking back at Ahsoka. The others think amongst themselves as it's strange to hear Ashla mention Callan and Shila's past, for someone who has just been included into their group of rebels is profound. Their history is something that even they track lightly knowing how much impacts them.

"We still have our armor." Callan finally breaks the silence, "It's sitting in a crate just collecting dust these last few years. We can get into the port, find the terminal to access the documents, and download them onto a holodisk."

Shila agrees, "We may only have one shot at this, the Empire will know about us not long after we download the documents. We will have to steal the freighter too."

"Good." Ahsoka says before turning the holotable on and showing a map of Thakwaa. She points at a large airfield with many hangers surrounding it just west of the hideout. "There's the shipping port, you should be able to find a terminal in the control hub located in front of the airfield."

The control hub flashes red.

"Once you have the holodisk and the freighter, fly to the plains on the eastern side of Tanka City. You will find me and my ship waiting for pick up."

"Won't that be suspicious?" Shila questions, "An Imperial freighter lands in the plains within minutes of leaving the port?"

Ahsoka crosses her arms and thinks, "You will have to come up with some kind of reason for the abrupt landing. Say the thuruster's coolant pumps have started leaking or that the landing gears suspension lift has malfunctioned and must be repaired before entering hyperspace."

"Understood. But what are we going to say about carrying a ship not registered by the Empire?"

"Likely the fleets capitol ship will ask once we get out of Thakwaa's orbit. If they do, we'll tell them it's to be impounded offworld."

"Then it is settled." Callan says, "We will launch the mission tomorrow after the first recon patrol goes by." Callan reaches for his belt and takes off a comlink before tossing it to Ahsoka. "Have the comlink on you, we will notify you once we have the freighter."

Thakwaa's second sun rises over the plains and it's morning glow shines on the armor of the four recon troops of the first patrol speeding by. Shila and Callan stand at the hanger door next to their speeders, Ondar and Cassian work to pry open the hangar doors to let in the morning air and warmth.

Ahsoka walks up to Shila and Callan outfitted in their Imperial uniforms. If she hadn't known to who they are, she'd easily mistake them for actual Imp's. Shila ignores Ahsoka as she walks up to Callan, Ahsoka feels that Shila doesn't really want to talk right now. Callan takes off his helmet upon seeing Ashla.

"You know I always hated Imperial armor, I could hardly ever see in this helmet. Nothing like Republic armor, clone gear was always a higher quality."

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow, puzzled by Callan. "That armor was only issued to clones during the Clone War, how did you get it?"

Callan goes quiet and puts his helmet back on, "A story for another time maybe." He turns around and gets on his speeder when Ahsoka stops him.

"May the Force be with you."

Though his face is hidden under the mask, Ahsoka can tell Callan is smiling.

Callan and Shila leave their speeders hidden from ports security. Zallar and Cassian will be making a couple trips under the night cover to get them back. Zallar, Cassian, and Ondar agreed to stay behind and guard the base while Shila, Callan, and Ashla get off Thakwaa.

The two Stormtroopers standing guard of the control center pay no attention to the trooper and armor specialist approaching. Shila steps up to the doors control panel and inserts Ashla's code cylinder to open the door, the doors mechanics process the code cylinder. The guards look over their shoulder to see Callan.

"How you doing?" Callan stupidly says.

The troopers shake their heads and return to their duties, ignoring Callan.

The door opens to allow Shila and Callan to enter. Shila quickly swipes the code cylinder and follows Callan. Callan snaps to attention as two officers pass by, but they don't even look at him as the guards outside did. Shila waits for them to get out of earshot before facing Callan.

"Now where are we going to find the control hub?" Shila asks.

"If it's as I think it is. It would be found overlooking the airfield, let's get to the second level and go from there."

"Right."

Callan and Shila find an elevator to the second level. They walk through the Imperial halls avoiding eye contact with troopers and officers. Every now and then a black astromech droid goes by tending to its duties. They turn a corner and see down the hall on the left side is a door, presumably to the control center.

"It's going to be guarded." Shila points out, "We'd be questioned the moment a Stormtrooper tries to access the terminal."

Callan and Shila step off to the side of the hall, acting like they are pulling security. "We'll need to get rid of them, or at least thin them out. If we can create a distraction that would require reinforcements, we may have a shot."

An idea comes to Shila, "If I can get to maintenance, I can override the stations power generator. The blast will get the attention of security thinking that it was an attack, but will appear to be simple engine failure."

"But that will cut the power and I would be unable to access the data archives. Plus and the whole airfield would go under lockdown."

"Not necessarily, emergency power will be used until the generator can go back online, you will still be able to access the terminal. The airfields wiring will be in the maintenance room, I can sever the alarms connection to the airfield. The base will receive the warning, but airfield will never know."

Callan goes quiet for a moment, "You scare me sometimes."

Shila takes that as a compliment before focusing back on the task at hand. "Right, I'll get the maintenance room, I saw it on the way here. You just listen for the blast then hurry to the control center to get reinforcements, take out the officers, and download the data on this holodisk." Shila pulls out the disk and hands it to Callan.

"What about you? How are you going to get out before reinforcements get there?"

"There's always an emergency exit, I'll meet you on the airfield."

"Got it, let's go."

Shila walks off back towards the elevator to execute her part of the plan.

The maintenance room is relatively empty, only a couple engineer crews of three monitor and maintain the engines. One of the crew leaders stops her, wondering what she is doing. Shila tells him that command ordered her to inspect the crews productivity, and if she is kept from doing her task then the crew can take it up with command. With Shila's threat of Imperial judgement, crew leader simply shuts his mouth and let Shila pass.

Shila looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is watching, then ducks behind the airfields power generator. She takes off her helmet and lifts the floor panel to find the wiring underneath. Thankfully, Shila has enough experience with electric work to be able to identify which wire is for the alarms.

She moves aside the various colored wiring until she finds a thick red wire with a black stripe running along it. She pinches the wire and traces it until she finds its connection to a small breaker that breaks the connection into two separate directions. Each wire has a label on the breaker that reads where the connection leads to, one being the base and the other the airfield. She flips the airfields switch to off, keeping the control center from alerting forces on the airfield.

Shila carefully and quietly rests the panel back over the wiring, and in the corner of her eye, she sees something near her. She looks up and her heart stops when she sees the Imperial astromech watching her closely. Shila quickly tries to think of a lie to keep the droid from alerting security.

Shila becomes tense and demands, "You, droid. There is a short in the control hubs killswitch to the bases main generator. I'm going to need you to divert power from the emergency reservoir while I inspect the wirings connection to the generator."

The droid chirps as it moves towards the power generators terminal to do as Shila ordered. Shila takes a breath, relieved and shocked that the rouse worked. The generator hums to a stop as the droid taps into the emergency power supply. Shila walks up to the the deactivated generator, sets her helmet down beside her, and opens the service hatch to inch the upper half of her body inside.

The space is cramped, there is barely enough room for a male, or a Stormtrooper that is. However Shila is small enough to have enough room to work. She tries not to laugh as she thinks of what it would be like if Ashla tried to do this, she'd probably get her montrals stuck in the tightly spaced electro-reception rods. Shila misses the thought of working on generators, or even piecing together how they work.

This generator in particular has a cluster of six long electro-reception rods that run down the middle of the holo carbon friction cylinders. When in operation, the cylinders spin very fast and rub it's carbon liner on a rod, also made out of carbon, and creates friction. The electricity generated by the friction is attracted to the electro-reception rods and sends it into an amplifier that's spherical in shape. A small gap stands between the amplifier and a magnetic plate connected to many different coils that release the electricity throughout the base.

If Shila can disconnect the magnetic plate from the coils, the amplifier will not be able emmit the generated electricity. Without the amplifier being able to release the energy, electricity will build up until it overloads to the point it blows up the generator. Shila takes her wrench and disconnects each coil from the plate until she able to take it off with ease. She sets the plate under the coils before crawling back out of the service hatch, she shuts it before the astromech is able to get a good look inside.

"That should do it. Resume power from the generator."

The droid complies and the generator starts to hum again. Shila knows it won't be long before the amplifier overloads, so she quickly moves to the exit while trying not to get the engineer crews attention. She takes cover along the hallway wall outside of the maintenance room, she can hear the generators amplifier start to sputter and crack. The engineer crews yell to get out the emergency exit right before the amplifier blows, sending high volts of electricity pulsing through the room. The crews are able to get out before the blast, but the astromech wasn't so lucky, it's circuits fry by the sudden shock.

Once Shila rules it is safe enough, she moves back into the room and towards the emergency exit.

The lights go out for a second to leave the hallways pitch black before the red glow of the emergency lights flicker on.

 _That must be the signal_ , Callan thinks to himself.

Callan hurries down the hall and into the dimly red lit control room. Four Stormtroopers stand guard along the walls while two officers stand on the raised platform before the viewport of the airfield.

Callan tries to portray a panicked Stormtrooper, "Sir! There's been an explosion in the generator room!"

The commanding officer looks bewildered as he scans the room.

"All personnel to the generator room! Sound the alarm!"

The officer turns and activates the alarm's, the base erupts with the sound of sirens.

Callan thinks, _I hope Shila disabled the airfield alarms_.

The Stormtroopers standing guard turn and run out of the control hub, Callan stays by the door acting like he is going to take up the rear. Right as the last trooper leaves, Callan switches his blaster to stun and in two swift moves he stuns the officers - they didn't see it coming. The officers fall to the ground and moan on impact.

Callan runs up to the computer panels and rests his helmet down on the ground. He finds the computer terminal and inserts the code cylinder. Under the terminal is the insert for the holodisk, Callan puts it in and starts to access the Imperial data archives. He watches the screen closely for anything that would be of interest. The clearance codes suddenly appear on the screen in bold green letters, Callan downloads the info on the disk. The shipment logs come next ranging from the Tunka Sector to the Lothal Sector, Callan downloads the records as he notices there is an empty freighter scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes off platform D-8.

Right as Callan is about to eject the holodisk and retrieve the code cylinder, something else pops up on the screen that gets his attention. The screen shows a cluster of documents containing information about the Imperial fleet over Thakwaa. Callan thinks to himself that the data could come in handy later so he downloads them as well. With all the information gathered on the holodisk, he ejects it and takes the cylinder.

Callan about drops the cylinder and disk when he looks out the windows and sees an AT-AT positioned at the end of the airfield. He knows that that walker will have no problem grounding a freighter from taking off.

"We need to go, now."

Callan grabs his helmet, deactivates the alarm, and hurries out of the control hub to meet with Shila outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Callan found Shila outside trying to keep her distance from the Stormtroopers inside the control center. He immediately led her to platform D-8 where the freighter awaited them, the pilot didn't get a chance to ask what they were doing on his ship before Shila stunned him and locked him away in the cell blocks. While Shila dealt with the pilot, Callan launched the ship off the platform and towards Tunka City.

Shila sits in the copilots seat next to Callan and takes out her comlink. "Ashla, we have the ship. We're heading to your pick up point now."

The comlink crackles as Ashla replies, "Got it, I'll be there."

Shila puts the comlink away before taking a breath, relieved the plan thus far has worked. However she also knows better than to fall for such illusion, in the back of her head she knows that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. She ;looks to Callan and asks him how his part of the plan went and when it's expected that the Empire will know what they did.

"I stunned the officers, by the time they come to we will be off Thakwaa. If we use the freighter to get back, we can use a new code to get past the fleet."  
Shila brushes a strand of hair back behind her ear, "I only hope Ashla's friend will make all of this worth it. Honestly though, Love, isn't it a little risky to put our faith in someone we hardly know?"

Callan thinks to himself, remembering Ashla's secret as a Jedi.

"I trust her with the same kind of faith I haven't had in a long time."

Ahsoka's A-wing sits outside the cave in the plains while she rummages through the cave for the items she hid away. She finds her pack filled with rations before she slings it over her shoulder by one strap. She moves over to a rock resting not far from the entrance of the cave, she pushes it aside to find the hole she dug out beneath it. Sitting at the bottom of the hole are her two lightsabers. She clips them to her sides and shrouds them with her cloak and side bag. With all her gear collected, she moves outside of the cave and waits beside her fighter for Shila and Callan.

Suddenly Ahsoka hears the hum of an Imperial freighter behind her. She turns around and looks over Tunka City to see Shila and Callan's stollen ship approaching. The Gozanti-class freighter swoops down over Ahsoka's fighter and the loading elevator deploys. Ahsoka would connect her fighter to the freighters TIE docking clamp, but she would be unable to access the ship. Her A-wing doesn't have the exact same docking clamps as a TIE fighter.

Ahsoka gets in her fighter and cautiously moves it onto the elevator platform.

"I'll go help Ashla." Callan says leaving the pilots chair.

Shila notices the comlink flashing with a transmission from the Star Destroyer over Tunka City airfield. "Freighter 3966, why have you grounded?"

Shila quickly tries to think of an excuse.

"Freighter 3966, your response is mandatory."

"Yes! This is Freighter 3966, the landing gears hydraulics have faltered. We are running a full diagnostic of the ships functions and will be up in the air shortly."

"We will send a mechanical crew to assist."

"Uh, negative, sir. We will not be needing a mech crew, the situation is under control."

The comlink goes quiet.

"Very well Freighter 3966. You have ten minutes to return to course or else we will send a mech crew - _and_ a search party."

"Understood, sir. Freighter 3966 out."

Shila shuts off the transmission and hurries to the cargo bay to alert Callan and Ashla.

The elevator raises with Ashla's fighter. Callan stands at the elevator control panel to man the lift, the fighter just barely fits in the cargo bay. Ahsoka opens the hatch and jumps out to stand beside Callan and Shila who comes running out the elevator.

"We gotta get going, the Empire's threatened to send a search party."

Ahsoka nods, "Right, launch the freighter."

The three hurry to the freighters bridge to pull away from the plains. Callan sits back in the pilot's seat with Shila in the copilots, while Ahsoka acts as the navigator. Callan takes the yolk and moves the freighter around with its nose pointed upward as Shila powers up the thrusters.

Once the freighter exits Thakwaa's orbit, they are intercepted by the Imperial fleets capitol ship alongside another Star Destroyer, two TIE fighters fly up to the freighters sides as escorts. Shila inserts the holodisk to the computers data decoder and prepares to transmit the clearance code.

"Let's hope this works." Callan says, "No turning back now."

On the bridge of the _Chimaera_ , Thrawn stands aside the Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister as they watch out the the viewport to see the freighter approaching the bow. The bridge at full productivity and attention with the presence of the Grand Admiral. Beneath the catwalk, air traffic control officials scan the incoming freighter.

Thrawn squints his red eyes at the freighter, "Traffic control, what's the status of that freighter?"

One of the officials looks up at the catwalk towards Thrawn, "That's Freighter 3966, Grand Admiral. It's scheduled to return to Coruscant after deploying a squadron of TIE fighters at a shipping port on the planet's surface."

"Does it have the proper clearance code?"

The official sends a transmission to the freighter, "Freighter 3966, this is the _Chimaera_ of the Imperial Seventh Fleet. You are required to transmit the clearance code to gain passage."

The coms sputter, "Seventh Fleet, this is Freighter 3966, transmitting clearance code now."

The code appears on the screen.

"The code is authorized, Grand Admiral."

"Let them pass." the Grand Inquisitor says, "If that ship is carrying our fugitives, then it's most likely they will be back with friends."

Thrawn understands what the Inquisitor implies, "They will return with the rest of their rebellion and give us the opportunity to destroy them all at once. Yes, let them pass."

The official nods. "Freighter 3966, you are clear to jump to hyperspace."

The comlink speaks back, "Affirmative Seventh Fleet, putting in hyperspace coordinates now."

Thrawn watches as the TIE fighters break off the ship as it moves into position before jumping to hyperspace.

The stollen freighter drops out of hyperspace in the Fakir Sector. Ahsoka turns her chair to face Callan and Shila.

"That worked. I can't believe it worked!" Callan says surprised.

Shila reaches under the control panel and pulls out some wiring. "We're going to have to use a different code to get back on Thakwaa. But for now, we won't have to worry about the Imp's tracking us." Shila grabs two yellow wires and yanks down on them, disconnecting the transmitter from the freighters tracking device.

"Now it's time to execute phase two of the plan." Ahsoka says, "And for this, you're going to have to trust me now more than ever."

Shila stops, still under the control panel, and looks at Ashla with a solemn look.

"I'm going to need the holodisk."

Shila gets out from under the panel and rises to her feet. "So you can take it to your friend, leave us out here in a stollen Imperial freighter without the clearance codes to get back to Thakwaa were Cassian, Ondar, and Zallar have no way off world."

Ahsoka can understand Shilas distrust, her argument is reasonable.

 _If Ahsoka really wasn't someone to be trusted._

"You have my word, Shila. I will return."

Ahsoka looks at Callan for help.

"We are outmatched on Thakwaa, Shila." Callan argues, "If Ashla can get more help, we may have chance at fighting the Empire _and_ get out with our lives."  
Shila still doesn't take her eyes of Ahsoka.

Callan continues, "Besides Shila, the codes have been downloaded onto the freighters databank. We can still get past the fleet if she doesn't come back."

Shila doesn't like the risk, but she knows how desperate they are on Thakwaa. The Empire could find the others any minute and they wouldn't stand a chance.

Shila sighs, "Alright. But how will we know when your coming back?"

"You still have that comlink I gave you right?" Ahsoka points at Shila's utility belt.

Shila nods.

"After I see my friend, I will contact you."

Shila doesn't say or do anything but nod.

Callan ejects the holdisk and hands it to Ahsoka. Ahsoka puts it in the bag at her side, she accidently reveals one of her lightsabers to which she covers back up immediately. Shila notices Ashla's quick move, but says nothing.

"Then it's settled." Ahsoka says trying to get Shila's attention back, "I'll leave in my ship and contact you on my return. Trust me, I will come back."

Ahsoka leaves the bridge and moves down to the cargo bay to her ship. With the holodisk at her side, she'll set course for Alderaan, there is much she has to talk about with Bail.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Ahsoka's A-wing descends into Alderaan's orbit. From the sky, the planets vast oceans and splotches of green land reminds her of Naboo. The last time Ahsoka was on Naboo was during the Clone Wars when she, Anakin, and Rex went to stop an outbreak of the deadly Blue Shadow Virus. Ahsoka remembers being able to stop the spread of the virus, though it nearly killed her and Senator Padme Amidala.

 _Padme_ , Ahsoka thinks to herself.

Ahsoka doesn't really know what happened to her friend, other than she's gone. The Emperor used her death as a rallying cry in the Senate and across the galaxy, claiming that the Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi killed her during the proclaimed Jedi Uprising. Ahsoka knows it's a lie, Master Kenobi would never harm anyone - _besides some battle droids_. Padme was also a friend who trusted and highly respected Obi-wan, just as the wise Jedi felt of her.

Ahsoka shakes the the idea of Padme out of her head, knowing there is no sense in dwelling over what's already been done.

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

She recites the Jedi Code in her head a few times before returning her focus on piloting her fighter through the rugged snow covered mountain tops of Alderaan until the capital city of Aldera peaks over the ridges.

At afar, Alera's beautiful towering skyscrapers mondane the streets below, but the closer Ahsoka gets to the city, she sees the masterpiece of life under the towers. Magnificent statues stand guard to city courtyards and platforms. Lush treetops rustled in the wind beside the raised walkways, their roots dig deep and far beneath the city. Alderaan's love of art and education is vastly noticed among its society and culture. Ahsoka never took much thought of Alderaan's beauty, the last time she'd ever been to the Core World planet was when she was on a security mission to protect Padme from the bounty hunter Aurra Sing after Ziro the Hutt put a hit on her. She was so busy focusing on protecting the senator that she neglected to take a closer look at everything around her.

"Stop." Ahsoka says to herself, "Stop thinking about Padme."

Ahsoka doesn't want to be seen landing on the platform. There are no Imperial troops on Alderaan, but she knows there are cameras and likely Imperial informants that will recognize her. She knows Bail has a small landing platform that connects to his office balcony, it will have to work. Ahsoka fly's her fighter up the tower to Bail's office until she is over the platform, deploys the landing gear, and sets down on the platform.

Ahsoka puts her hood on over hear montrals before leaving her fighter. She walks towards the office, enjoying the warm and gentle breeze that brushes across her skin. She crosses the balcony and cautiously up to the office threshold, suspecting Bail to be in a meeting. Thankfully though, the office is empty. She walks in and sits in a comfortable guest chair next to a coffee table.

She looks around the room to get an idea of her surroundings, she has never been in Bail's office before - aside from his office on _Tantive III_. A large desk and chair sit in front of a panoramic window that casts in the light of the setting sun over the mountains. A floor lamp sits on each side of the desk, which turn on automatically as the sun sets. Ahsoka gets the feeling Bail will be back in his office soon, given that the lights turned on. Paintings made by local artists line the walls, but the picture that catches Ahsoka's attention is a small one on Bail's desk. It's an image of him, R2, C-3PO, and Padme.

Ahsoka tries to look closer at the picture, particularly at Padme, it's not an image of her as she remembers. Her facial features are no doubt the same, but something is off.

Is she _pregnant?_

Ahsoka is about to stand up to go take a better look at the picture when the office door opens and Bail walks in beside a girl. Bail would be startled, but he's become accustomed to Ahsoka dropping in unexpectedly, he nods at her knowing why she must be here. The girl, looking to be about fourteen or fifteen, just stares at the strange and mysterious woman in her father's office.

Bail turns her towards the door. "Leia, sweetie, I have a little business to attend to. I'll see you and your mother at dinner."

Ahsoka smiles at the girl, evidently named Leia, as she leaves. She shyly waves back and bats her dark brown eyes before walking out the door. Bail shuts the door behind her and faces Ahsoka. Bail puts a finger to his lips, motioning for Ahsoka to stay quiet as she opens her mouth to talk.

Bail quickly and quietly, moves over to the large fish tank sitting against the wall behind the sofa across from Ahsoka. Ahsoka adjusts herself to look over the sofa to see Bail getting down on one knee next to the tank. He reaches under the lip of the base and pulls out a small microphone on a wire for Ahsoka to see.

Ahsoka nods to show Bail she understands.

The senator traces the wire with his fingers until he finds the transmitter box. He disconnects the wire and microphone from the transmitter. With that done, he gets back on his feet and rests his hands on the back of the sofa.

Bail gives one of his signature warm smiles. "We need to stop meeting like this my friend."

"So the Empire bugged your office."

Bail shakes his head, "There may not be any Imperial activity on Alderaan, but they still listen to every conversation I have in this office. It took me weeks to find the mic, and unfortunately I'm sure it won't be long until they'll notice the mic has been disconnected. So do you have information for me? You've been out of contact for a while now, I was starting to worry."

"I have some information and questions."  
"Well then, let's start with the information."

Ahsoka reaches into her bag as Bail sits down on the sofa. Ahsoka pulls out the holodisk and inserts it into the coffetables built in holoprojector. The tabel projects the holodisks data under the glass top. Bail leans in for a closer look at the data.

It is clear he must be impressed by the holodiscus content as apparent to the look on his face. "These are Imperial shipping logs and list of planetary clearance codes. They are very hard to obtain, how did you get them?"  
"I had help, which is what leads me into the question portion. Have you ever heard of a Hord's Rebellion?"

Bail narrows his eyebrows. "A new rebel cell?"

"Not just that, but a syndicate to a larger network. From what I know of them, Hord's Rebellion expands across the galaxy."

Bail shakes his head, "I'm not aware of any Hord's Rebellion. Do you know anything about their leadership?"  
"The group I've been working with is a cell of five in the Thakwaa System. Two of them have deflected from the Imperial military, their leader is a former Stormtrooper named Callan."  
"And the other?"

"Shila, a former armor specialist that has a vast knowledge of Imperial protocol."

Bail nods slowly, "The others?"

"All males, a human named Cassian, Ondar a Rodian, and Zallar a local Thakwaash. They're purpose seems to be just as ours, bring down the Empire, however I still know nothing about their chain of command."

Bail gets on his feat and walks over to the balcony to watch the sun quickly disappearing and welcoming the night.

"It's not uncommon for cells to try and organize a rebellion, after all, it's what we have been trying to do for years now. However, this _Hord's Rebellion_ is unknown to me and my associates, perhaps lead by another renegade in the Senate or simply a freedom fighter with a loud enough voice."

Ahsoka thinks back to the Clone Wars and of the freedom fighters on Onderon, they were fighting the war outside of the Republic, their own planetary rebellion. Ahsoka joins Bail on the balcony, with the night sky now overhead, their faces lit by the light posts.

"I remember back during the Clone Wars, Saw and Steela Gerrera fought to liberate Onderon from the Separatists and they were outside of the Republics jurisdiction. Perhaps we are seeing the same thing now."

"Perhaps. It would be worth looking further into, they may be a powerful ally if were going to take on the Empire."

Ahsoka leans on the rail, "There is another problem. The other reason why I personally came here."

Bail looks towards her and raises an eyebrow.

"I suspect the Empire knows that I'm on Thakwaa. A fleet now orbits the planet, something I've never seen before. A Star Destroyer looms over the airfield, all commerce and commercial travel offworld has been banned, and security has increased. I doubt their increased presence is because of these five rebels."

Bail turns around to look back into his office to see that the coffetables holoprojector has displayed a three dimensional image of an Imperial fleet with a column of information next to it. Ahsoka too notices the hologram and walks back towards the table beside Bail. She reads the documents header "Imperial Navy : Seventh Fleet".

"The Seventh Fleet." Bail says, his tone weary.

"Familiar to you?"

Bail nods as he scans through the documents, "Unfortunately, yes. The Seventh Fleet is one of the most renowned fleets in the Imperial Navy. Commanded by the Emperor's most trusted high ranking officers." Bail finds a document that shows a Chiss male with red eyes. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, his reputation is well known throughout the Imperial forces as a master strategist and an effective leader."

If Bail is right, which Ahsoka knows he is, then his help on Thakwaa is essential.

"We need your help to get the Empire off Thakwaa, these rebels are no match to such experience."

"Nor are we, with Thrawn at command it would be impossible for us to make a successful attack. Even if we would succeed, our rebellion would be exposed to the Empire, and it is far too early for that to happen."

Once again, Ahsoka knows he is right. It was risky years ago when he sent his starships to Raada to rescue the Larte's and farm crews who rebelled against the Empire. However, just as on Raada, she can't leave these rebels to die.

Ahsoka tries to come up with a solution, "Well if we can't push the Empire head on, then can we at least get these rebels off Thakwaa? It won't be easy, we'd have to get past those Star Destroyers and likely fight our way off the planet's surface."

Bail strokes his beard and thinks. He can't send his ships, none of them are equipped to take on those Star Destroyers, especially with Thrawn at command. However, there is someone Bail thinks could help, and Ahsoka sounds to already know him.

"I can't risk sending my ships in, Thrawn would destroy them and our rebellion would be exposed. There is someone though who may be able to help, someone who has already made himself known to the Empire. Saw Gerrera, his cell can help get you on and off Thakwaa as well as save your friends, and he's not shy of putting up a fight. The Empire will simply see it as Gerrera recruiting Imperial fugitives."

It has been years since Ahsoka has heard anything about Saw Gerrera. Though she is not surprised Saw is fighting the Empire, she has always known him to work as his own rebellion.

"Saw is a part of the rebellion?"

"You could say that, we keep a close eye on him, reason being because he isn't shy to do things, _his way_." Bail says that as if he is being careful with his choice of words.

Ahsoka understands completely, "Where will I find Saw?"

"You can find his hideout on Jedha, he should be returning from an mission to Lassan. I advise you trek cautiously, Saw and his followers are _unpredictable_ to say the least. Also, in your search of Hord's Rebellion, you can see if they can help at all."  
Ahsoka nods, "I will, and as long as I'm off Thakwaa, I'll keep you updated with information concerning Hord's Rebellion."

Ahsoka ejects the holodisk, puts it in her bag, and starts to walk off toward her starship. But right as she is about to walk out onto the walkway, she stops and faces Bail one more time. Bail doesn't need to be a Jedi to tell by the look on her face that something troubles her.

"What happened to Padme? I never believed Palpatine when he claimed Obi-wan killed her."

Bail reaches for the picture of Padme on his desk and holds it in front of him. He brushes the faint layer of dust covering the late Naboo queen, senator, and friend.

"Nor should you, Kenobi was honorable, respected by the senate, and a good friend. He would never kill Senator Amidala in cold blood. Padme was pregnant towards the end of the Clone Wars, unfortunately, she died in childbirth."

Ahsoka takes a deep breath, sad in learning more of her friends death, but also relieved Master Kenobi had nothing to do with her fate.

"And the baby?"

Leia and Luke must remain a secret, kept even from someone as trusted as Ahsoka. Leia being raised by Bail and his wife, Luke by his aunt and uncle on Tatooine under the protection of Obi-wan in his exile.

"No." Bail sadly says, "Her baby didn't make it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

(Two days latter)

"Gotta admit, it's kinda nice not having Shila around." Zallar jokingly states as he reclines on a makeshift sofa.

"No one to hear argue." Ondar agrees as he throws in his cards at a game of Pazaak with Cassian on the holotable.

Suddenly the familiar sound of a speeder gets louder outside, it's getting closer. Cassian carefully moves towards the gap in the mountainside to see outside. At the base of the mountain, not far below the control room, three Imperial recon troopers stop to investigate the mountainside.

Cassian doesn't take his eyes of their white armor. "Recon troops, three of them. They're searching the mountain."

He looks back at Zallar and Ondar who listen attentively. Zallar sits up and places his blaster rifle in his lap, Ondar puts the rest of his cards down and reaches for his blaster pistol.

"Zallar, move to the top post, Ondar to the hanger access door. Be ready in case things get ugly."

"Right." Zallar and Ondar almost say in unison.

The two break away from the control center to do as Cassian ordered. Cassian, grabs his a280 blaster rifle that's been set to the sniper setting. Through the blasters scope, Cassian watches the troopers move up the mountain.

The troopers get closer and closer to the control center's natural looking rock wall. The patches of tall grass that grow up the mountain, brushes against the troopers boots as small pebbles clatter down the mountainside. The troopers are close enough for Cassian to easily hit them at point blank range, one of them climb up beside the viewport, however the trooper hasn't noticed Cassian - _yet_.

Cassian rests his rifle against the wall and reaches for his blaster pistol, knowing that the sniper configuration will not help at this range. However, as Cassian quietly pulls his blaster out, he bumps the rifle causing it to fall and hit the stone floor with a tremendous clatter. Everything goes still for a moment before Cassian looks back up through the viewport to see a trooper staring right at him. Out of impulse, Cassian raises his blaster and shoots the trooper square in the face through the viewport. The troopers carcass flies backwards and falls down the mountain.

His fellow troopers reacts by running - _or falling_ \- down the mountain. Zallar rises from the tallgrass on top of the ridge and fires down on the troopers. One of the troopers gets to his speeder and starts to take off before Zallar blasts it's engine, causing the speeder to go haywire before violently throwing the trooper off into a tree. The last trooper jumps on the bike and starts to take off into the plains towards Tunka City.

Cassian grabs his sniper rifle and sprints to hanger and through the access door with Ondar at his side. He kneels down with the rifle and aims downrange, he looks through the scope and spots the trooper.

"Three hundred yards." Ondar says.

Cassian takes two deep breaths and aligns the crosshairs to lead the trooper.

"Five hundred."

Cassian rests his finger on the trigger and exhales another deep breath, letting all the air escape his lungs.

"Seven hundred. Cassian?"

Cassian gently squeezes the trigger until the shot startles him. He lets go of the trigger as the bolt flies down range. The trooper almost becomes impossible to see in the distance, but Cassian watches through the scope as the bolt strikes him in the back - a _perfect_ shot. The trooper slumps forward and falls off the bike before it crashes into a thicket just outside the city.

Zallar climbs down the mountainside and stands beside Cassian and Ondar. He smiles at Cassian.

"Nice shot."

However, Cassian simply shrugs off the compliment, knowing there are bigger problems to worry about. "We got bigger problems now. Once that patrol doesn't check in, the Empire will send out a larger search party, possibly with armor."

Ondar groans, "In that case, we better hope Ashla's friend can help, and _soon_."

(Three hours later)

High Admiral Vince stares up through the skylight of the airfields control center at the

underside of the Star Destroyer. Surveillance and traffic control crews work at their computers along the walls. The control hub door opens to a captain who walks up beside Admiral Vince, he renders a solute before returning to attention.

"High Admiral, a recon patrol was sent earlier to search the ridges west of the city, they have not reported in since."

Vince rubs his chin with his forefinger, his left hand resting in the small of his back, clenches in distraught.

"Get me Grand Admiral Thrawn."

A moment later, the holotable built into the control console at the base of the panoramic window comes to life. The image of Grand Admiral Thrawn's upper torso is projected, Thrawn's arms are crossed and his face emotionless.

"I trust you have information for me, Admiral?"

Admiral Vince straightens himself up as he gets closer to the hologram.

"Yes, Grand Admiral. A recon patrol has gone missing outside of the city, they were sent to search the western ridges."

"Likely theses rebels position has been discovered, knowing they couldn't allow the patrol to return to base, they killed them. But in doing so, they have exposed their position. Admiral, do not allow any ship off world without my consent, including Imperial craft."  
"Grand Admiral?"  
"Some of the rebels have slipped your grasp by stealing an Imperial freighter and transmitting the proper clearance codes. Likely it was their leadership who stole she ship."

Vince's eyebrows furrow, "How can you be sure it was their leadership?"

"It would be in the best interest for a such a small group of rebels as these ones are to remain hidden at all costs, at least until they have amassed a larger force. Therefore, no leader would allow their subordinates to expose their position as these rebels have, their leadership is offworld. Secondly, for security matters it is likely that few within a group this small would know of the location to where their reinforcements are found, thus is further evidence that their leadership has left the planet."

"Then, why were they not destroyed, Grand Admiral?"

"Simple, rebels will not leave their friends behind. It must not be their desire to abandon Thakwaa, therefore they will be returning with larger numbers. On their return, it is then we will attack and dismantle their rebellion."

Admiral Vince sees the logic in Thrawn's plan and in awe of his uncanny skill of tactical observation. Vince can't help but crave to learn more of the Grand Admiral's plan.

"But why ground Imperial craft, Sir?"

A small grin creeps across Thrawn's face, "If their leadership was capable of stealing an Imperial freighter and get offworld, then we will prevent any escape for their followers, further forcing their return. I assure you Admiral, rebels do not leave their allies behind."

"Understood, Grand Admiral."

"Ready an assault force with heavy armor units to await my command and arrival."

"Arrival, Sir?"

"Of course, Admiral. The galaxy is watching these rebels and I will be there to show the result of defying the Galactic Empire and our Emperor."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The hijacked freighter drops from hyperspace over a green planet with brilliant blue rivers and bodies of water. Ahsoka walks into the freighters cockpit and admires the planet over Shila and Callan's shoulders.

Callan smiles, "Ashla, welcome to Panatha."

Shila shakes her head, "He told us to only see him in person if it's an emergency."  
"Our friends are in trouble on Thakwaa, Love. Whatever the Empire is doing on Thakwaa is not good, and we can't just run from it. Besides, I contacted him while Ashla was gone, and he requested to see Ashla _in person_."

"Right." Ahsoka says, "And while I'm meeting your command, you know what to do Callan?"

"Yes, I will go find your _other_ friend on Jedha."

Callan spins around in the pilots seat and faces Ahsoka. "I suppose I should be on my way. I'll meet you both on Jedha, hopefully by then I will have found Saw Gerrera."

Callan stands up and walks to the door when Shila calls back to stop him. Callan turns around to face her in the copilots seat.

"Be careful, I've heard enough stories about Saw Gerrera to know he can be dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Shila, trust me."

Callan smiles and waves as he walks out towards the hanger. Ahsoka says she'll

accompany him before following behind. Shila, continues to fly the ship towards Panatha.

Ahsoka kneels down on her A-wings right wing as Callan climbs into it's cockpit.

"Take Shila's word, Callan. Saw may be an experienced veteran and leader, but he can be very reckless."

"Got it. Any advice?"

"When you find Saw, tell him I sent you, use _my name_. Tell him I need his help on Thakwaa and that I will personally be there on Jedha to explain the rest as soon as I can."

"Will do, thanks. Anything else?"

The hatch slowly starts to close as Ahsoka stands up to get off her fighter.

"Just don't mention his sister."

"Why? Who's his sister?"

"Just don't say anything, it's a sensitive subject."

Ahsoka jumps off the fighter and moves to the elevator control panel. She flips the switch downward and lowers the platform through the shield gate.

Once under the freighter, Callan launches the starfighter off the elevator platform and drops back behind the ship. He turns the fighter and puts in the hyperspace coordinates for Jedha, a moment latter and he makes the jump into hyperspace.

Shila guides the freighter down to Panatha's surface. She moved to the pilots seat in place of Callan while Ahsoka takes the copilot seat. She moves the freighter slowly over the planets thick jungle tops.

Ahsoka admires the planets beauty. Mountains and cliff sides scatter the landscape, many exotic birds with great wingspans, perform magnificent acrobatics between their rocky peaks. A flock bursts through a waterfall that plummets down between two mountains and into a clear lake bellow.

"Ever been to Palantha?" Shila asks.

"Never, it's so beautiful. Have you ever been?"

"Can't say I have. I've heard travelers talk about this planet, most call it a paradise in the outer rim."

Shila leans forward and points off to her right through the viewport.

"There."

Ahsoka looks in the direction she is pointing and is awestruck in seeing the ancient facade of a temple built into a hillside between two mountains. The hill was cleared of timber long ago and its base spreads out into a large plateau.

Shila deploys the landing gear and drops the freighter down onto the plateau. Ahsoka and Shila walk beside each other down the ramp and out onto the planets surface. Shila takes a deep breath of fresh air, she felt she would go crazy if she had to spend another day in the freighter.

Ahsoka looks on at the temple's features. Green moss and vines climb up its stone side. The birds perch themselves along the old decident trestles, arcs, and window frames.

Shila motions for Ahsoka to follow, which she does without hesitation. As she climbs up the cracked temple steps with Shila in the lead, she feels the powerful connection the temple and the planet have to the Force. However, when Ahsoka gets closer to the temple's grand entrance, a faint but dark feeling embraces her. It's a feeling she recognizes, but what it is, isn't clear to her.

In what is apparent to be the grand hallway or courtyard, statues of hooded figures form the columns that hold the ceiling high above. Beams of daylight shine from skylights above and cast their gaze on images etched in the walls.

Though the images show clear age, Ahsoka can make out the fine detail and context of them. Each image is different, but all portray one of three themes. One being a warrior or defender, such images shown are of a cloaked figure battling a formidable foe. Another showing knowledge and security, the images consist of another cloaked figure surrounded by texts or defending the innocent. The third and final type of image depicts justice and serenity, where the cloaked figure acts as a diplomat to civil disputes or keeping the peace between foreign worlds.

"What is this place?" Ahsoka asks Shila, though she feels she already knows the answer.

"I'm not sure, however I know that the people of Panatha are considered mistiques or uphold their _ancient ways_ you may call it. Perhaps this is some kind of shrine or spiritual site."

The dark, cold feeling that has Ahsoka has felt since walking up to the temple has grown stronger, and seems to be calling her towards it. The darkness seems to be emitting from down the hallway. The hallway ends at a stone staircase that leads up to a balcony that breaks off into the upper levels of the temple.

Ahsoka and Shila walk up the stairs and onto the balcony. Sitting just before them is a tall doorway with two beautifully hand carved doors that divide the hallway from the next room. Two statues guard the door, both identical to each other, each wearing robes with a mask covering their faces, and a long staff at hand. Ahsoka looks above the doorway to see a circular symbol carved into the wall. She squints her eyes as she tries to look closer at its markings, it is then she realizes it's a Crucible, the placard of the Jedi Order during the days of the Old Republic.

 _This is a Jedi Temple._ Ahsoka thinks to herself.

Ahsoka places her hand on the door and can feel the darkness as if begging her to look past it. Ahsoka looks back at Shila, who is still standing on the top step.

"I can't go in. He requested to see you alone."

Ahsoka nods in understanding.

Ahsoka opens the door and feels the cold flow out. She boldly steps into the narrow hall, trying not show her concern in front of Shila. She shuts the door behind her and continues down the hall, keeping in mind of her lightsabers at her side.

The orange glow of torch light can be seen at the end of the hall. When Ahsoka gets to the end, it opens up into a large chamber, the temples Council Chamber. The chairs are aligned neatly in a circle just as Council Chambers are at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant which Ahsoka is familiar with. However, she doesn't remember on Coruscant of there being a single chair in the center of the room, with a figure cloaked in dark robes and armor sitting in it. His face unseen as it is shrouded by his hood.

Ahsoka moves closer, still hesitant and ready to grab her weapons if necessary.

The figure looks up, aware of Ashla's presence.

The mystery man raises a hand and motions for her to come closer, Ahsoka can see his arm is a prosthetic. The arm clitters and tics as the fingers move.

A deep voice - sounding to be artificial - is heard. "Please, come closer. Since Callan called, I've been waiting anxiously for you to come."

Ahsoka stops, just fifteen feet from the man, making no effort to hide the distrust of him in her eyes. The cold feeling has become stronger.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka demands.

"You don't recognize me? I suppose it's been a good many years. You've grown, but I still remember your face."

Ahsoka narrows her eyes at him.

"May I address you by your name? _Ahsoka Tano?_ "

Ahsoka is astonished. _Callan, he wouldn't have -_

"No, Callan didn't reveal your name. He didn't have to, he gave your alias, yes, and told of a Togruta with _unique_ abilities. After learning of your little incident with the Empire on Maada, I knew it had to be you."

Ahsoka places a hand on one of her lightsabers.

She demands again, and pronounce each word, "Who are you?"

"Now now, there's no need for violence."

He holds up his apparent _good_ hand and motions to a chair behind Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looks behind her and sees one of the council chairs moving towards her - _levitating_ towards her. It rests back on the ground behind her.

The man puts down his hand. "Sit. We have much to talk about."

Ahsoka sits down slowly, bewildered that she has seen the Force being called upon by someone besides herself as it has been so long.

"You may remember more of the person I was. In fact, you helped teach me much of what I know in the use of a lightsaber. It was also your master, Anakin Skywalker, who destroyed me, or at least _thought_ he destroyed me. Perhaps my name will jog your memory, it's Titus, _Darth_ Titus."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Jedha is a very barren moon, with deserts and mesas expanding as far as the eye can see, making the streets of Ai-jed seem off place. Creatures of all walks of life pass by Callan without any regard to him. Callan left his Stormtrooper armor back with Shila and Ashla on the freighter, now he just wears the under armour with a jacket and scarf he bought from a local salesman.

Although, even if he had kept his armor, he'd just blend in as another trooper monitoring the streets. There are no large patrols like there are on Thakwaa, however, every now and then an Imperial cargo transport will go by on the main streets with a heavy troop escort. What these transports are carrying, Callan doesn't know, but it must be important to the Empire.

Knowing no other way of finding Saw Gerrera, Callan finds himself asking random people if they know who Saw is and most importantly, _where_ he is.

A pack of Duros dressed in mining gear approach Callan.

"Saw Gerrera? Know him? Where he is?"

The Duros just glare at Callan and grumble something to each other before moving on past him. Callan waves them off and continues looking for someone who can tell him anything, he's been here for four hours and hasn't found a single lead.

Callan moves through the crowd and up to a couple humans standing off to the side of the road beside a food vendor. They side eye him as Callan steps up to them.

"Hello, I'm looking for someone named Saw Gerrera, could you-"

One of the men stop him, "Your not from around here are you?"

"Well, no, I'm just trying to find Gerrera. I need his help."

"Alright, if you know what's good for you, stop searching for Saw Gerrera."

"I can't do that, now excuse me."

As Callan moves away he hears the man's friend laugh and call back to him, "Stop searching! Most likely scenario, he'll find you!"

Callan continues down the street, feeling ready to give up on trying to find Ashla's - or _Ahsoka's_ \- friend. Suddenly, Callan sees three tall figures covered head to toe in vibrant red robes with a prominent black visor that further hides their faces.

 _Haven't asked them yet_ , Callan thinks to himself.

Callan walks up to the strange species and is instantly dwarfed by their height. Each of them carries a long staff that they use as a divider between Callan and them.

"Excuse me, do any of you know a man named Saw Gerrera?"

The three say nothing, they just stand there staring blankly at Callan.

"Saw Gerrera? Any of you know him?"  
They continue to say nothing, but now they beat their staffs on the ground and make bizzare gestures with their hands in a very angry motion.

"I'm not looking for trouble. I just need help! Please."

Callan jumps back as they grab their staffs and hold them up to Callan in a defensive manner.

Callan doesn't know what to do when suddenly he feels a hand aggressively grab his arm. He looks to his left to see a woman with dark hair and eyes pulling him away from the red strangers.

"Sorry about him," she says to the three, "he's an offworlder."

She pulls Callans arm and guides him off the street and into an alley. The woman pushes Callan into a wall and stands in front of him with her arms crossed. Callan guesses by her looks, she must be about eighteen.

"Try not to die before finding Saw." She teases.

"Excuse me?"  
"Look, if your trying to find Saw Gerrera, your certainly not going to get an answer from the Lorrdian's."  
Callan laughs a little, "I take it they don't talk much."

"Try not at all."

"I have a feeling you know where to find Saw Gerrera."

"Perhaps, what's it to you?"

Callan takes the woman's shoulder, which she swats away, so Callan motions for her to follow him further down the alley. They move down and further away from earshot in the street.

Callan looks her in the eyes, not sure if he should reveal too much information.

"I was sent here by a friend of his, we need his help in the Thakwaa System."

"And who's this _friend_?"

 _Wow, you and Shila would get along nicely._

"I can't give you her name, but she's a friend from the Clone Wars."

The woman goes quiet, clearly thinking of what to do next.

"Alright," she says, "I'll take you to Saw Gerrera, but don't expect him to be too hospitable."

"Thank you."

The woman turns to walk with Callan back out into the street.

"It's Idryssa by the way, Idryssa Barruck."

She puts her hand out to shake his.

Callan shakes her hand, "Callan, nice to meet you Idryssa."

The sack over the head was understandable, Callan would have likely done the same. The mild concussion from getting wacked in the head with the butt of a blaster rifle, was a little uncalled for. All Callan can remember is a Tognath with two tubes running down his face that wasn't very pleased to see him. Next thing he knew, a Twi'lek threw a sack over his head while a giant white haired Gigoran whacked him in the back of the head. By Callan's guess, he is now in some kind of cave, the atmosphere is cold, damp, and a slight echo can be heard.

"There was no need to execute those troopers on Lasan." Callan hears Idryssa's voice through the sack.

A whispy laugh can be heard followed by a booming voice. "They were Imperial troopers, they were the enemy, we did what we had to."

"They were wounded, unarmed!"

"This is war! We must do whatever we must if we are to win."

Callan, who is tied to a chair, can hear the Tognath gargle in his throat as he purposely shoves past him.

Callan can hear Idryssa's voice again, "Jyn, take the sack of him. No sense in keeping it on."

The sound of small footsteps walk up to Callan. A small hand brushes against his nose before grabbing the sack and pulling it off his head.

Callan blinks a couple times before getting a good look at the girl. She's young, looking to be about eight or nine with dark hair and eyes, a lot like Idryssa. She doesn't show any emotion in front of Callan, the most she does is look him in the eyes. Callan can see in those eyes, the hurt she must have recently endured.

"Jyn, be gone now child!" the new voice orders.

The little girl does as told and runs off. In her place, now stands an older man with dark skin, a black ruffled beard, and a bald head. The Tognath walks behind Callan and stands behind his chair.

Callan, almost unsure whether to talk or not, quietly asks, "Are you Saw Gerrera?"

The Tognath gives one hard slap in the back of Callans still sore head.

"Be nice Benthic." Idryssa says behind Saw, "You too Saw."

Saw scoules at Callan, "Who are you? Why did you come to Jedha?"

Callan gathers his thoughts as Benthic slaps him again.

"My name is Callan, I came here looking for your help."

Saw laughs again, leaving Callan a bit disturbed.

"The galaxy requires our help, but when we do, they call us terrorists. No, we are partisans looking to liberate every sector, every system, of the Empire. You have heard of stories of my leadership, have you?"  
Callan anxiously nods, "Yes."

"Then why, have you come to me for help? Why have you come knowing my reputation?"

"My friends in the Thakwaa System need your help. The Empire has made it impossible for us to escape, and we're so little on numbers, we can't fight back."

Saw turns around and takes a few paces away from Callan before facing him again.

"A mercy mission then? You expect me to put our cause on hold, for a megar victory that will not leave our mark on the Empire. No, I will not help, if you wish to help your friends and get off Thakwaa, you will fight to the last man."

Saw walks past Callan to leave.

Callan thinks for a moment before stuttering, "Wait - wait Saw! I was sent here by a friend of yours in the Clone Wars, Ahsoka Tano."

At the mouth of the cave, Saw stops in his tracks upon hearing Ahsoka's name. He turns around as Benthic spins the chair around so Callan can face him.

A faint smile creeps across Saws face, "Ahsoka Tano, so the Jedi lives? I haven't heard that name is years, I assumed she was killed in the rise of the Empire. Without her help during the Clone Wars, my home planet of Onderon would have remained enslaved by the Separatist Alliance." Saw goes quiet for a moment, "Not that any of it matters now with the Empire. But what she did for my world, it is a debt I have never been able to repay."

Saw steps up to Callan and leans close into him, their noses just inches apart.

"Where is Ahsoka? Why did she send you instead of coming herself?"

Callan swallows a lump of air in his throat, "I can't tell you exactly where shes at, I can tell you though that she is on her way. She simply sent me to notify you."

Benthic says something to Saw which Callan cannot understand. Saw nods and Benthic forces Callan off the chair.

"I want to believe Ahsoka Tano is alive, and until she gets here as you claim, you will be our _guest_."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Ahsoka springs up off the chair, grabs her lightsaber, and opens the white blade. The blades tip just inches from Titus's chest. Ahsoka clenches the hilt as memories from the Clone Wars and Darth Titus come back to her.

Titus sighs, "Is that really necessary? I said there is no need for violence."

"You betrayed the Order and violated the Jedi Code, you murdered Jedi and individuals in several sectors."

"All in the past, there is no need to threat now."

Ahsoka doesn't take her lightsaber away from Titus.

"Your a Sith! Presumed to be dead, why are you here?"

"The same as you, in exile, trying to stay under the Empire's radar. Now, can we please have a civilized conversation? I mean no harm."

Ahsoka still doesn't trust Titus, but considering he hasn't made any attempt to attack her, she puts away her blade. She does however, keep her lightsaber in hand and puts some distance between her and Titus by pushing the empty chair back with the back of her leg. She sits down, willing to listen to the Sith, but keeps her guard up.

Titus puts his hood down to reveal his face, he in no way looks as Ahsoka remembers. What bits of skin that aren't covered by black and silver metal is a pale white, like a ghosts. His nose and mouth are masked by a respirator that Ahsoka can just faintly hear him breathe through. His eyes, as she last remembers being gold and filled with hate, are now blocked by red optic goggles that have been fused to his body.

"Thank you." he says through the built in voice dilators, "Do you like the temple? It was used as an outpost by the Jedi during the Mandalorian War some thousands of years ago, since then though, it's been abandoned."

"Ironic a Sith would chose this place as a hideout."

If Titus's could show emotion, there would be a sly smile on his face.

Titus shakes his head, "Sith, Jedi, Lightside or Dark, what does it matter? Both have been hunted since the fall of the Republic. You and I are much the same."

Ahsoka only glares at him and says nothing to his profound comparison.

"It's true, we are both deviants in the eyes of the Emperor, trying to stay two steps ahead of his goons. We are both renegades to his Empire, trying to do our part to bring it's end."

"And Hord's Rebellion is your way of doing such?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you have your own ways of dealing with the Empire. I doubt it was coincidence Callan's cell ran into you on Thakwaa. We share the same purpose, we share the same enemy, I suggest we form a friendship."

Ahsoka narrows her eyebrows, "An alliance?"

"If it's effective, yes. Together, we can fight the Empire off Thakwaa and every other system in the galaxy."

"Tempting, but how can I trust you? For all I know, your still a Sith."

Titus groans through his mask in frustration, "Forget the past. That chapter in my life is over, as I suspect yours is to the Jedi. After your master defeated me on Don Har, I became lost with no purpose. I wanted to destroy the Jedi with the Republic, then rule the galaxy, but when the Empire came, I was forced into hiding. I hate the Empire, and am willing to fight to bring its demise."

The chamber goes quiet as Ahsoka thinks to herself whether to trust Titus or not. His cause is the same as hers, fight and defeat the Empire. However, the confrontations she's had with him in the past life makes her skeptical of him.

Anakin's words come back to her from that day on Don Har several years ago.

 _There is always good in people Ahsoka, even in the worst of them, they just have to find it._

Ahsoka thinks to herself, _Perhaps for now, we can be friends._

"Alright." Ahsoka says, "We can work together, at least for now."

Titus rises from the chair and onto his feet, he extends his bionic right hand out offering to shake Ahsoka's hand.

"Then it is settled." he says.

Ahsoka gets up and shakes Titus hand over their mutual agreement.

Titus nods at the deal, "I will gather my forces to prepare for the assault on Thakwaa. Have Callan notify me once you are ready for my assistance."

"I have a friend who may be able to help, it may take some time until I reach him."

"The more help, the better. Until then, farewell Ahsoka."

Ahsoka turns to exit the chamber, still mindful of the agreement she just made.

Titus waits until her hears the chamber door shut behind Ahsoka before walking off towards a separate room that branches off the Council Chambers. There are many doorways in the chamber that leads to different areas of the temple, training rooms, meditation chambers, living quarters, and the temple archives. One room however, Titus uses the most, the command room which gives him access to a holotable and the temples computer. The computer holds information and secrets of the Outer Rim in it's databanks from centuries ago.

Titus has plastered the walls with hand scribed images of various objects. Most of the pictures are triangular in shape, one of an ancient temple of some other world, and another drawn in third dimension of a small pyramid, with finer details on each of its faces.

There is writing on the walls, written in a forgot dialect that few can read today. Titus however can make out some words and has been working tirelessly to form them into a sentence.

Titus moves to the holotable and activates it's long range transmission. A life size image appears of an older figure dressed in black robes that hide his face, and he leans in on a bizarre cane.

The man says in a gruff voice, "What is it, my apprentice?"

Titus bows.

"A survivor of Order 66, my master. The once apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano lives."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

The Seventh Sister swings her lightsaber at the Grand Inquisitor's legs before spinning the blades in front of her and forcing him to step back. She spins the double blades level with his head, her opponent bends backwards to dodge the blow before swiftly swiping at her legs, she fumbles backwards but regains her footing.

"Sloppy." Grand Inquisitor taunts, "If your going to prove yourself worthy to the ranks of the Inquisitors and before Lord Vader, you must push yourself harder!"

The Grand Inquisitor goes on the offense and attacks the Seventh Sister. She counters his blow to her legs, then upper body, and finally her head. Grand Inquisitor rears back before taking a jab at her middle, she throws herself to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow.

Grand Inquisitor sinisterly grins, "The Jedi were trained and perfected in a magnitude of forms, forms that are all too common to them. Mimicking their techniques is pointless as they will already know your every move. Learn their forms, then modify them to remain unpredictable to your opponent."

Seventh Sister nods, "Yes, Grand Inquisitor."

"You are particularly favorable of Form Four. Your agility and movement with a lightsaber is admirable, but you must sharpen your reflexes when on the defensive."

The door to the _Chimaera's_ recreation room opens and Grand Admiral Thrawn walks in to watch the Inquisitors training. Thrawn humbly nods towards the Grand Inquisitor, signifying to not let him interrupt his teaching.

Grand Inquisitor looks back at the Seventh Sister, "Again."

The Seventh Sister raises her blades before quickly calling onto the Force to throw a chair sitting to the side of the room at her opponent. The Grand Inquisitor reacts by slicing the chair in two, preventing it from hitting him. Seventh Sister charges and swings at his neck only to have her blade knocked aside when the Grand Inquisitor spins his blades. She attempts to kick his legs out from under him, but to no avail, he simply stands his ground and uses the Force to violently throw her back into the wall.

The trainee crumples to the floor with the wind knocked out of her, she gets back on her feet and approaches the Grand Inquisitor again.

He puts away his lightsaber, "Learn to recover quickly, hesitate, and it will prove fatal."

"Yes, Grand Inquisitor."

Thrawn slowly moves behind the Seventh Sister and reaches for his blaster, which is holstered at his hip. He raises it and opens fire onto the Inquisitor. The Seventh Sister instantly opens her lightsaber again and deflects the shots back at Thrawn.

Thrawn quickly moves to avoid being hit. The Inquisitor performs a roundhouse kick and knocks the blaster out of Thrawn's hand. Thrawn ducks as she swings her blade at his head, she throws a punch but Thrawn is able to block her.

She wraps her right leg behind his left before hitting him hard in the chest with her elbow and pushing him to the ground. Thrawn lets out a small groan as he falls, he looks up to see the Inquisitor standing overtop him with her blade hovering over his neck.

She breathes hard and stares angrily at the Grand Admiral, "Yield!"

Thrawn shakes his head, "You're mistaken, Inquisitor. It is you who should yield, for you have overlooked your footing."

In the rush, the Seventh Sister hadn't even notice that she is standing over Thrawn's legs, and not his waist. Before she could correct herself, Thrawn hooks his right foot around her left foot and rests the bottom of his left boot on the knee of her left leg. With a small push - and a slight pop in her knee - she falls hard onto her side and drops her lightsaber, which retracts the moment she lets go of it.

Her lightsaber rests not far from her, she reaches out to try and grab it. Thrawn, however, gets back on his feet and rests his foot onto the lightsabers hilt, keeping her from retrieving it. The beaten Inquisitor looks up to see Thrawn standing over her, and she stares down the barrel of his blaster.

At times, Thrawn would show his slight witt to minor mistakes made among his officers, however when it comes to close combatives, to Thrawn, minor mistakes are no laughing matter. The Grand Admiral furrows his eyebrows and clenches his teeth in his frustration with the Seventh Sister mediocre performance.

"Your footing is essential in close combat! If you do not pay attention the finer details, your opponent will use your failure to their advantage!"

The Seventh Sister looks to the Grand Inquisitor.

By the look on his face, he is not pleased, "Mitth'raw'nuruodo is right."

Thrawn doesn't show it, but he is surprised that the Grand Inquisitor pronounced his name right, without Thrawn even having to say his name.

"An opponent doesn't have to be a Jedi to be skilled in close combat, your enemy will never be certain."

The Seventh Sister gets back on her feet, shrugging off the pain in her leg, "Yes, Grand Inquisitor."

"Now leave us."

The Seventh Sister nods and leaves the recreation room in compliance, only with a slight limp in her left and the Grand Inquisitor watch as the door shuts behind her.

"I take it you have information for me, Grand Admiral?"

"Yes, Inquisitor. I have organized for a ground assault force to be on standby until my order is given to execute an attack on these rebels. They have revealed their position west of Tunka City in the mountain ridges. Once their _friends_ return we will call on the assault."

The Grand Inquisitor nods, "You and your Stormtroopers will handle their troops, while I take care of the Jedi."

Thrawn bows his head in agreement.

The Grand Inquisitor turns and uses the Force to clear the destroyed chair from the center of the floor and says, "But there is another reason for your visit, is there?"

"Yes. The bridge has received a transmission from the _Executor_ , Lord Vader requests your presence in private, immediately."

"Clear the bridge." the Grand Inquisitor demands as he steps onto the bridge.

Officers at their post and Stormtroopers standing guard do as the Inquisitor orders, and in no time, the bridge is cleared of Imperial troops. The doors seel behind them, leaving the bridge quiet from the noise on the control deck.

The Grand Inquisitor walks up to the holotable, located in the middle of the bridge. The tables incoming transmission light flashes, the Inquisitor activates the table and allows the feed to come through.

The holotable comes to life and an image of Darth Vader appears atop the table. The Grand Inquisitor kneels to the Sith Lords presence.

"You wish to see me, my Master?"

Lord Vader stares down at the Inquisitor, "Grand Inquisitor, in your search for the Jedi believed to be the once apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, you are to bring her before me, alive. These are my Master's orders."

"As you wish, Lord Vader."

"If Ahsoka Tano is not the last of the Jedi, then she may have information concerning the location to other survivors of Order 66. Perhaps even to the whereabouts of Barriss Offee since her vanquish of the Jedi Order. Do not fail me, Grand Inquisitor."

"Yes, my Master."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

" _Ahsoka….I was wondering if I could talk to you."_

" _Of course, how may I be of assistance?"  
_ " _Do you ever have visions? Master Bandura said that they are guided by the Force."_

" _Not all Force wielders have the ability to see visions, those that do are very strong in the Force such as Master Yoda."_

" _What about darker visions?"_

" _Visions can do more than just give a glance into the future. They can also show us parts of ourselves that we don't know exists, the part of us that binds us to the Darkside."_

Ahsoka desperately tries to defend herself from Titus's persistent attacks, while factory workers run from the duel. Titus is indeed very powerful, she is exhausted from the fight, but he still stands ready to strike her down.

" _You are far stronger than the Jedi have limited you to be….I can show you the true power of the Force in ways you cannot imagine."_

" _No, the Darkside is the path to evil and unjust."_

" _The Darkside's power is unlimited through your fear and hate. Yes, I sense much fear in you."_

" _Lies! It's not true."_

" _Fear of failing your Master."_

" _No."_

" _Fear of not being there for him."_

" _No!"_

Ahsoka jumps awake from her dream, the chilling voice of Darth Titus still ringing in her ears. She looks around, remembering she is back on the freighter, in a cabin she decided to comedor for some much needed rest.

Ahsoka's memories of fighting him on Don Har still wrap her brain, but not as much as the ones of him before he turned to the Darkside. Back when he was known as Brejik Ular, apprentice to the late Jedi Master Orb Bandura. She didn't know it then, but he was hinting to her the visions of his Darkside, visions of Darth Titus.

" _Do you ever have visions?...What about darker visions?"_

"Brejik." Ahsoka says to herself in the dark, quiet quarters, "Why didn't I see it before? I could have stopped it all, I could have saved you."

Times like this is when Ahsoka wishes Anakin were here, she could use his advice and support.

Ahsoka closes her eyes tight, _Master._

" _Fear of failing your Master, fear of not being there for him."_

Ahsoka has always tried to keep that memory suppressed in the back of her head, but she seems to always find herself thinking of him. She can never forget her last memory of him, being when she returned to the Jedi Temple to ask him for her lightsabers so she may face Maul on Mandalore.

" _Be careful, Ahsoka, Maul is tricky. And he has no mercy in him at all."_

" _I remember."_

" _I know. But you know how I worry."_

" _What could happen?"_

Those were the last words Ahsoka ever said to Anakin before he ran off with Obi-wan to save, then, Chancellor Palpatine. " _What could happen?"_ , if only Ahsoka knew she would never see him again, she would have said something much different. " _I'm sorry_ ", would have been a good start, sorry for abandoning him, sorry for leaving him to die by the Clones in the Jedi purge.

Ahsoka's eyes water, and for the first time, a tear falls down her face as she can only utter four words:

" _I'm sorry, my Master."_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

Saw and Callan have two different definitions for "guest". Saw's idea of a guest, is to Callan, a prisoner. Callan sits in the back of his cell on a bench naturally formed by the rock while the little girl Idryssa called "Jyn", stares at Callan through the bars of his cell. She sits on her knees and rests her chin on the bars.

"Jyn is it?" Callan asks.

The little girl nods.

"What's your last name?"

Jyn shakes her head, refusing to tell Callan.

"Don't want to tell huh? That's fine, I understand."

Jyn speaks in front of Callan for the first time, and says softly, "Saw doesn't want me to tell it, the Empire took my father, and killed my mother." Jyn quickly wipes away the tears in her eyes with her ragged sleeve.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jyn." Callan crawls up to the cell door, to talk quietly with his visitor. "Can you help me? I need to contact my friend so Saw can talk to her."

Jyn stares at Callan, debating within herself whether to help him or not.

"Look, you can trust me, Jyn. I'm on your side, a rebel like Idryssa, Saw, and yourself. Can you trust me?"

Jyn thinks for a minute before nodding, agreeing to help Callan.

"Good. I need you to get my comlink back to me. Can you do that?"

Jyn nods before running off to do as Callan asked. As soon as she is gone, Callan sees Idryssa appear from behind the pillar of rock that divides his cell to the next. She leans into it, crosses her arms, and stares down Callan through the bars.

Her face shows no emotion as she says, "I should stop her and report you to Saw for that." She pauses and chills run down Callan's spine. "However, Saw is irrational, he would assume you are trying to use the comlink to reach the Empire, and I don't even want to think of what he will do to Jyn."  
"So then you trust me I take it?"

She grins only slightly, "For the time being, yes. I feel you have no reason to lie."

"Then will you help me as well?"  
Idryssa nods once.

"I need you to find Ahsoka in Ai-jed, I can can direct her to the city if you will only find her."

"I can do that, if she's as discrete as you are, I'll have no problem finding her."

"Very funny. She shouldn't be too hard to spot anyway, she's a Togruta, with tall blue and white striped montrals. When you find her, call her Ashla."

"Noted, I'll go to Ai-jed now."

Idryssa leaves as Jyn returns with Callans comlink in hand. The girl hands Callan the device through the cell bars. Callan thanks her as he activates its transmitter. Jyn, watches and listens attentively.

Callan holds the mic up to his lips, "Ashla, are you there? Come in."

The comlink crackles, "Callan, I hear you. Have you found Saw yet?"

"Yes, I'm currently, more or less his guest. Have you met with our command?"

"I have, he's….an _interesting_ character."

Callan shakes off Ahsoka's odd remark, thinking to himself that Saw is _interesting character_ as well.

Ahsoka continues, "Shila and I have sent our course for Jedha. How will we find you?"

"Go to Ai-jed, look for a girl named Idryssa."

"How will we find her?"

Callan laughs, "Most likely scenario, _she'll_ find you."

"Got it, we'll be there soon."

Callan turns the comlink off and hands it back to Jyn, he doesn't want to risk Saw randomly searching him and finding it. Now all he can do is hope Idryssa will find Shila and Ahsoka before Saw's hospitality runs dry.

Shila put the freighter down just outside of Ai-jed, she doesn't want an unscheduled Imperial freighter to be landing in the city considering every Imperial airfield crew are likely on the lookout for the stolen craft. Shila, like Callan, left her armor on the ship and got some new gear in the city. She bought the gear from a pawn shop owned by an Ithorian that supplies mostly to bounty hunters.

Her new boots are Echani made, they reach up to her knees and include built in boosters. Two blaster holsters, each holding a DE-10 blaster pistol, are strapped to her thighs and hang by her new belt. The Empire's symbol on her under armour is covered by a white tunic and a black lightweight tactical vest, it may come in handy if fighting on Thakwaa becomes unavoidable. Finally, a brown cloth patrol cap covers her head and shields her face from Jedha's sun.

While Shila tried to convince Ahsoka that she could use some of the equipment the Ithorian had for sale, Ahsoka insisted she is perfectly fine with what she's already got. Besides most of the cloaks he had wouldn't of covered her montrals and she has no need for any other weapons. She might as well use her lightsabers since she is confident that by now, Thrawn must know who she is.

The two walk past a cantina that rests at the street corner. Ahsoka stops Shila as she notices in her peripheral vision, an Imperial patrol with a armored vehicle approaching them from down the street. Ahsoka discreetly takes Shila's arm and moves with her into the cantina's side before looking away from the approaching Stormtroopers.

The Stormtroopers don't even bother to look at them as they pass, whatever it is they are escorting is far more important than stopping to ask questions. Shila waits for them to get far enough away before looking back at Ahsoka.

"I'll scout ahead, Ashla." she says, "Get an idea on what's around us, I'm not sure where this Idryssa person is going to meet us."

"Well as Callan said, she'll just find us."

Shila nods, "None of the less, I'm going to have a look around. I won't be long."

Shila walks off down the street, taking note of any points of interest. Meanwhile, Ahsoka watches the crowd from by the cantina, watching for any suspicious persons who may be Idryssa. Suddenly, a group of people stumble out of the cantina and pass through Ahsoka.

Ahsoka quickly puts her hands on her lightsabers as the drunkards push past her. Years ago on Coruscant, she can remember when she let her guard down and a thief took her lightsaber in a very similar situation. If it hadn't been for Master Tera Sinube and his help finding her lightsaber, her Master would have surely killed her. Anakin was never shy to remind her that her lightsaber is her life.

A jolt goes up Ahsoka's back as she feels something hit her right hand that's still guarding her blade. She looks down to find it's a wooden staff of some kind.

A calm voice is suddenly heard behind her, "No sense in protecting them."

Ahsoka turns around to find an older looking man wielding the staff. He is dressed in blue and red robes, with a white sash going across his body and waist. His black hair is neatly trimmed down to his scalp, much like Rex's once was, only the man's skin is slightly lighter than his. Ahsoka doesn't feel intimidated by him, as his smile makes her feel warm inside. His narrow eyes are white as he is blind, but she can tell behind them is much wisdom.

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka asks the stranger.

"No one in Ai-jed has ever seen a lightsaber before, nor a Jedi for that matter."

Ahsoka steps back, unsure what to think of him. "Who are you?"

He smiles and shakes his head, "There's no need for introductions, as I know you won't reveal your name, and I am just passing through Ai-jed." The man takes a breath. "Something troubles you, I can feel it."

Ahsoka steps up to him again and asks under her breath, "You're a Jedi?"  
He shakes his head again, "No, nor a Sith, a servant to the Jedi Order, but that doesn't matter now. However, I don't need to be a Jedi to sense the tension swirling around you."

Ahsoka feels he is no threat, and feels she can tell him about Titus without revealing too much about her or the mission at hand.

Ahsoka takes a breath.

"Someone from my past has come back, someone I've known to be malevolent. He appears to have let go of who he once was, however, I still feel the Darkside around him."  
"So then you're not sure if you can trust him or not?"

"Yes."

The man hums as he thinks, "You must trust in your instincts, trust in the Force."

Ahsoka is about to talk when she is interrupted by another voice, "Chirrut!"

Another man approaches them, this one has darker skin and matted long black hair with a scraggly beard. He wears heavily plated red armor with a large canister on his back that feeds a long belt of ammo into his blaster he keeps at hand.

He laughs, "See what happens when you let _the Force_ guide you instead of me? Your lucky that patrol didn't run over you."

"I'm one with the Force; the Force is with me, Baze Malbus."

"So you keep saying." The man pays Ahsoka a quick nod before looking back at his friend, "Now come on, we must be moving along." He walks off down the street, but the other still stands before Ahsoka.

He smiles one last time and says, "May the Force be with you."

The blind man turns around to leave, holds his staff out to use as his guide, and follows his partner down the street. Ahsoka thinks to herself that what he said sounds very much like Anakin.

 _Trust in your instincts, trust in the Force._

"Ashla?" This time a female voice says from behind her, and uses her name.

Ahsoka turns around to find a woman with dark hair and eyes staring at her.

"Who's asking?"

"My names Idryssa Barruck, Callan sent me to find you. I'm here to take you to Saw Gerrera."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

Since the Empire discovered the Rebels position on Thakwaa, the Rebels have had to pull twenty-four hour security with just their meager three man crew. They are aware an attack is eminent, the Empire is fully capable of making a strike on their position, the question is: when? TIE bombers could easily bombard the mountainside, but Zallar is _fairly_ confident that the base is fortified and dug in enough to withstand an attack.

It's been nearly five days since Callan and Shila left with Ashla, the Rebels can only hope they're alright and are making progress in their end of the mission. Meanwhile, on Thakwaa, the Rebels have worked tirelessly to prepare for the battle ahead. They work at night, under the cover of darkness, outside of the cave in a single team of two, while the other pulls security from the control center. Every night they lay traps and explosives along the mountainside, tonight, it's Cassian and Ondar's turn to go out.

Cassian and Ondar move behind a boulder and crouch behind it. Cassian takes the backpack full of landmines off his back and sets it between him and Ondar.

"Zallar and I planted anti-personnel mines along the east side last night." Ondar says, "There's still the west, beneath the control center, and at the mountain base."

Cassian pulls out the anti-personnel mines and hands them to Ondar, "You take care of the west side, depending on time, we may have to do the control center tomorrow night."

"What about you?"  
"I'll do the mountain base and in the tall grass. I have some flash mines, they won't do much as far as damage, other than blind an Imp for about a minute. But if they attack at night, we'll know they're here."

"And if that night is tonight?"

Cassian shrugs, "I guess run back to the base and hope to hold them off until the others get back. But we're wasting time talking, and it won't be long before the first sun rises."

Ondar nods before hurrying off along the mountainside with the mines in his arms. Cassian, puts the backpack on before carefully sliding down the mountain to its base. He clenches his teeth as the rough terrain scrapes his legs and digs into his palms. The sliding may be uncomfortable, but Cassian knows if he tries to walk down the mountain in the dark, he'll lose his footing and toppel to the bottom. Plus, with there being mines scattered about, it would be just his luck to fall on one by accident.

Cassian gets halfway down when he feels something brush against his foot, he freezes, not wanting to disturb whatever it is he hit. He carefully reaches down, gliding his hand across the dirt until he can feel the rim of a round and cold metal object. Cassian's heart pounds as he realizes it's a landmine.

Cassian moves his foot away from the mine only to hit a large boulder sitting about two feet away from the mine, he realizes he is stuck between a rock and a mine. He quickly tries to think of a way to get past without detonating the mine.

He takes the pack of explosives off - again - and tosses it about three feet away from the mine. In the dark, Cassian doesn't notice the pack come open and a flash mine fall out beside the pack. With the weight of the pack off, Cassian can move a bit easier. He carefully sits up to find a grip on the rock, all while trying not to move his foot. He runs his hands along the rock until he thinks he has a grip, while pushing with his leg and pulling with his arms, Cassian is able to hoist his body up onto the rock and carefully move himself across it and past the mine.

He takes a breath as he lets go of the rock and hits the ground with a thud. He feels around for his pack until he finds one of the straps, he grabs it and slings it across his back. At this point, Cassian should be able to walk the rest of the way down the mountain as the terrain has started to level out. Cassian's knees are relieved as he gets on his feet, he takes a step forward, not seeing the flash mine under his foot.

Cassian's mind goes blank as the mine lets out a loud bang that echoes through the plains. The mine sends a tremendous shock wave that vibrates Cassian's bones and the immense white flash of the blast blinds him.

Once Cassian regains some consciousness, he realizes he fell on his side. His eardrums are pounding, and any outside noise is muffled by his heavy breathing and the loud ringing in his ears. Suddenly, he can feel himself being rolled over onto his back to look up at the night sky. It's hard to tell what are stars vs. white spots. His vision is blurry, but he can make out Ondar's face hovering above him.

Cassian's hearing starts to come back, and he can hear Ondar talking _or_ yelling at him.

"Cassian! You alright? Come on, snap out of it!"  
Cassian tries to talk, but can only garble out, "F-Fl..ines, wor-."

"What?"

Cassian tries again, "Fl-Flash mines work."

"Are you alright?" Ondar asks trying not to laugh.

Cassian rubs his eyes in an effort to get rid of the spots.

"I'm fine, let's just hope the Empire didn't see that flash."

Suddenly, the grassy plains rustle at the mountains base, something is moving. Ondar pulls out his flashlight and shines its beam down at the source of the noise. The light reveals the black plating of a large Imperial Probe Droid as it rises from the grass, it's scanners are directed towards Ondar and Cassian.

"Probe!" Ondar yells.

"Destroy it, quick before it sends it's transmission!"

The droid sounds its screeching alarm before immediately firing at Ondar and Cassian. Ondar shoves Cassian to the ground, narrowly avoiding being hit. The droid, still firing at the Rebels, turns to retreat from the scene and back to Tunka City.

Ondar grabs his blaster and returns fire at the probe. He hits it once in its side, sending it spiralling off course. Finally, with two shots to its functions drive, it falls into the grass, sputtering its dialect before going silent.

"Did you get it?" Cassian asks while still laying on the ground.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I got it before it sent the transmission."

"It doesn't matter, the Empire knows we're here anyway, otherwise they wouldn't have sent the probe. Come on, let's get back inside, we don't have time to set the rest of the charges."

Ondar helps Cassian up and start to climb back up the mountain towards the hangar door. They're about fifty feet to the door, when suddenly the two are ambushed by a hail of blaster fire. Ondar looks about in an effort to locate where the fire is coming from, when one of the bolts hits his shoulder and throws him to the ground.

"Ondar!"

Cassian hits the ground and grabs Ondar's legs to pull him behind the cover of a large tree ten feet away from the. The blaster fire strikes the trees massive trunk and impales the ground around them.

"Ondar! Are you alright?"

Ondar grabs at his shoulder, he can't take his eyes of the wound, "I'm fine, it'll heal. Where's that fire coming from?"

Cassian hugs the tree trunk and waits for the right moment to peak around it and look in the direction of the incoming fire. It's coming from up the mountain, coming from the control center.

"It's Zallar. He must think were Stormtroopers!"

"I'm going to strangle that Thakwaash!"

Cassian waves his hands up from behind the tree, "Zallar! Hold your fire! It's us!"

Zallar must not be able to hear Cassian as the fire continues to fly by their heads. Cassian has to get Zallar's attention, he sees Ondars flashlight on his utility belt and grabs it. Cassian points the light towards the control point and continuously flips the light on and off. As Cassian was hoping, Zallar holds his attack.

"Zallar it's us! Ondar's hit!"

Cassian grabs Ondar and puts him over his shoulders to carry him to the hangar. He ignores the Rodian's weight as his adrenaline fuels him to get inside and get help. Once in the hangar, Zallar helps set Ondar down to inspect the wound.

Zallar is baffled, "I'm sorry, I saw a flash and blasterfire down the mountain, I assumed we were under attack. In the dark, I thought you were Stormtroopers."

"You shot me you fuzzball!"

Ondar reaches up to grab Zallar's collar, but Cassian stops him. "It was an accident, Ondar, a clumsy accident, granted." Cassian looks towards Zallar. "But we would have likely done the same."

Zallar moves Ondar's hand, "Let's get a look at the wound."

The wound isn't terrible, the bolt just skimmed his shoulder blade. Thankfully, the heat of the blast cauterize the wound.

"You'll be fine." Cassian says, "It'll hurt for a few days, maybe you should rest for a bit."

Ondar sits up and looks at Cassian, his face appears as if he is almost insulted by Cassian's suggestion.

"It's gonna take more than a mere shoulder wound to keep me from fighting the Empire. I'll rest once we're outta this mess."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

Tenth Army stands at attention along the airfield, the Stormtroopers white armor is illuminated by the airfields tall, luminescent lights. The lights also shine on the black armor of the squadrons of Death Troopers and TIE pilots. While behind the battalion of troops, AT-AT and AT-ST walkers line up neatly. Camera droids swoop and scan through the ranks, documenting the Empires numbers on Thakwaa.

High Admiral Vince takes post of the army, while a holodroid hovers beside him projecting nearly full body image of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Thrawn observes the ranks while Vince simply stands there waiting for the camera droids to finish their protocol, he's observed the ranks numerous times before, this formation is nothing new to him.

"Grand Admiral?" Vince gets the holograms attention, "Admiral Screed wishes to know the purpose for documenting Tenth Army."

Thrawn positions his hands behind his back, "As a show of force, Admiral. We are planning the destruction of this Rebellion, if we are to assure these rebels won't organize again, we must show the consequence of defying the Empire."

"But, Grand Admiral, how will this be different to any other propaganda promo? Images like this are seen routinely on the HoloNet."

"Yes, however, what the HoloNet lacks is footage of our forces doing as they are trained to do; Defend the galaxy from the tyranny of these Rebels. The camera droids, will also record the coming battle and show the galaxy the fate of anyone who defies order."

"You want to make examples of these Rebels."

Thrawn sinisterly grins, "Precisely."

"The Ministry of Propaganda will be seeing this I assume then?"

"Not only that, Emperor Palpatine himself and his closest advisors will be seeing it as well."

Vince swallows the lump of air in his throat upon hearing the Emperor's name.

"The Emperor will be witnessing this?" Vince asks, trying to regain his composure.

"Of course, it is the Emperor after all who is overseeing the operations in the Thakwaa System. Lord Vader has also taken interest due to the Jedi's presence here."

Admiral Vince's jaw drops, astonished of the information the Grand Admiral has only just now told him.

"Grand Admiral, why was I not notified of this before? If the Emperor is overseeing operations here on Thakwaa, then I must know in order to ensure maximum efficiency of my men."

Thrawn stares down Vince through his striking red eyes, "You should be maintaining maximum efficiency at all times, High Admiral Vince, the Emperor's presence should make no difference in productivity. For that reason, I never told you. While it is my duty to stop these Rebels, I make it a personal matter to inspect all Imperial personnel and report inefficiencies to my Emperor."

Vince simply stands there, staring at the ground, not knowing what to think of Thrawn's new development. Secrecy is common amongst Imperial command, but this, this is beyond Admiral Vinces conception of Imperial protocol.

"And, _is_ there anything you have to report to the Emperor, Grand Admiral?"

"As of right now, no. For your sake, Admiral, I suggest you follow suit to my every command."

Admiral Vince nods, "Yes, Grand Admiral."

"Very good. I will be returning tomorrow morning for inspections and to further discuss our next plan of course. I will also be accompanied by two of Lord Vader's, _special_ agents, it is best you are mindful of your position as I hold little power over these agents."

"Understood, Grand Admiral."

High Admiral Vince solutes Thrawn before turning to walk back to his quarters for the night. Vince has always respected Thrawn for his stature and experience in the Imperial Navy, but his web of secrecy and deceit within the Imperial ranks, highly distraughts Vince inside.

"And, Admiral." Thrawn's voice calls to Vince.

Vince stops and looks back over his shoulder to the hologram.

"There is a reason my leadership is effective, otherwise I wouldn't be at the position I am in now."

Admiral Vince hides his clenched fist from Thrawn's sight and masks his frustration towards him.

"Yes, Grand Admiral Thrawn."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI

Idryssa holds up a hand in front of Shila, "Saw has requested to only see Ahsla at this time."

It was hard enough for Idryssa to convince Benthic to even allow Shila to enter the hideout. She knows Saw will want a private audience with Ahsoka, and having Shila there will only test his patience.

Shila, agreed on the terms that she may see Callan.

Ahsoka waits for Shila and Idryssa to disappear down the tunnel before entering the next room, her cloak still hiding her face. Ahsoka looks around the naturally lit room, the light coming in from the shattered circular shaped window on the other side of the room. A holotable sits in the middle of the floor and shelves or _piles_ of Saw's "battle trophies", which primarily consist of near destroyed varieties of Stormtrooper helmets and droids, litter the walls. A tattered red and black Imperial flag drapes over a chair that sits behind a desk, the desk is covered with maps and plans for future assaults.

Ahsoka steps up to the desk and finds a small holodisc sitting in its center. She places it in the palm of her left hand and activates it. The disc comes to life with an image of a person whose face Ahsoka can never forget, Steela Gerrera, Saw's sister. Ahsoka can still remember the terrified look in Steela's face at the last battle for Onderon. Though Ahsoka knows it wasn't her fault, she still feels responsible for her death. If only that droid gunship hadn't shot her in the back, then she wouldn't have lost her focus on the Force, and Steela wouldn't have fallen of that cliff.

"Is it true then?" A voice says from behind Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turns the disc off and sets it back on the desk.

"Ahsoka Tano lives?"

Ahsoka turns around to face the speaker, and though he is older than when she last saw him, he is undoubtedly the same Saw Gerrera she knew long ago. Ahsoka takes the hood off her monterals to show her face.

Ahsoka smiles, "It's been a while Saw, it's good to see you."

Saw's face is stern, but Ahsoka knows he is hiding his emotions. As she recalls, Saw was never one to smile, when he did, it was typically when he was destroying Separatist battle droids. Ahsoka has a feeling he shares the same expression towards Stormtroopers.

"It's good to see your alive." Saw says, "After the Emperor's purge of the Jedi, I assumed you were killed."

Ahsoka rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "Well thank you."

Saw walks closer up to her, crosses his arms, and laughs, "Although, considering how you were able to blend in with the Iziz populous, I suppose hiding under Palpatine's nose wasn't too hard for you. What have you been up to these last few years?"

"Perhaps a story for another time old friend, there are more pressing matters to discuss."

Saw walks around Ahsoka and sits in his chair behind the desk. "Your friend was telling me about your situation on Thakwaa. By the sounds of it, you cornered in a pin full of Gundarks!"

"You may not be more right, Saw, I've learned that Grand Admiral Thrawn is in command of Imperial operations on the planet."

Saw sits himself up a bit straighter, "So you've gotten the attention of the Seventh Fleet, huh?" Saw scratches his beard as he thinks, "It would be very difficult to make an effective strike on Thakwaa with the forces I have and Thrawn as the opponent."

"Bail Organa said you could help us, he doesn't have as many numbers as you do."

Saw laughs, "So your in league with Organa, I should've known, how else would you have found me? No matter. He is right, his men are few, and Mothma's _rules of engagement_ produce little results and impression on the enemy."

 _Mothma?_ Ahsoka thinks to herself, _Who's Mothma? Another cell leader?"_

Ahsoka doesn't want to take Saw's focus off the task at hand, so she tries to draw his attention back, "There is a third party I have arranged to help us, he is powerful and I believe he has raised a formidable cell of rebels."

"Another Jedi?"

Ahsoka shakes her head, "No, not quite, but an ally for now."

"Thrawn won't be easy to confront, but with combined forces, we may have a chance to get your rebels off Thakwaa and leave an impression on the Empire. I don't know anything about your ally, but I trust you, and if you feel the same way towards him, then I will follow you. Besides, I owe you for your help on Onderon during the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka smiles, "Then we have a deal? You will help us?"

Saw stands up, "I will ready my ships, we will leave at your command, _Commander Tano_."

Ahsoka understands Saw's playful reference, but she knows the ones who once called her "Commander Tano" most were the Clones, the ones she trusted and knew fought for the good of the galaxy. However, it was the Clones, who - aside Rex - would have gunned her down in the Jedi purge. Now, the times have changed, her closest ally she is unsure of and he is one she _must_ trust, Titus.

Callan holds Shila's hand from behind the cell bars as he pulls her into him and kisses her. He smiles as he uses his opposite hand to brush back the strand of hair that falls over her face.

"Well you seem to have gotten yourself in a jam." Shila teases.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It's nice to see you too by the way."

"Got it." Idryssa says into her wrist comlink.

The partisan turns around to face Shila and Callan.

"Saw has talked with Ashla, he has agreed to help you." Idryssa hits the control panel switch to unlock the cell door. "Which means, your free to go."

Callan walks out of cell to hold Shila in his arms as Idryssa hands him his confiscated gear.

Idryssa smiles, "Saw must really trust your friend, he never makes deals with anyone. He fights the Empire his way and without the consultation of anyone else."

"So what now then?" Callan asks.

"We'll assemble our men and ready our ships, we'll leave at Saw's command."

Ahsoka flies her A-Wing up alongside Shila and Callan's freighter. Behind the freighter, Saw's partisans fly six U-Wing's in a wedge formation; Saw, flying at its lead. The small fleet exits Jedha's orbit and into space.

Saw's voice comes through Ahsoka's transmitter, "Ahsoka, we need the hyperspace coordinates."

"Got it, sending them to you now."

Ahsoka transmits the coordinates to Saw's ships as another transmission comes in from Callan.

"Ashla, we're ready to make the jump on your mark."

"Hold the jump until I have contacted Hord's Rebellion, I'll let your command know were making our move on the Thakwaa System."

Ahsoka activates the long range transmitter and scrambles the codes so that an Imperial Listener Ship won't be able to decode the message and track it.

"Titus, this is Ashla, we're ready to make our assault in the Thakwaa System."

Nothing comes through.

"Titus, please respond."

Titus distinctive voice comes through, "This is Titus, message received. I have managed to assemble a couple cruisers with fighter craft. We will hold off the Star Destroyers and allow you to make your attack on the planet's surface. However, we won't be able to hold of those ships for long, you will have to be quick!"

"Understood, we will meet you in the Thakwaa System. Ashla out."

Ahsoka turns off the long range transmitter and opens the transmission channels to the surrounding ships. "All ships, prepare the jump to hyperspace on my mark."

Saw's U-Wings fold their wings back and ready their hyperdrive.

"Make the jump!"

Callan and Shila's freighter is the first to jump into the stars, followed by Ahsoka, then Saw's ships in sequence from left to right. Their destination set for the Thakwaa System in the Tunka Sector.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter XXII

The Rebels drop out of hyperspace over Thakwaa. The same two Star Destroyers Ahsoka, Callan, and Shila got past before, orbit the planet.

"Disable your scanning amplifier." Ahsoka says, "It could buy us enough time to get past their fleet."

Saw comes through the transmision, "There's no point, they'll have spotted us by now."

"Saw's right," Shila says, "their command ship will have detected us coming out of hyperspace."

Ahsoka knows their right, "Saw, move with me around the freighter in a defensive position and be ready for any TIE fighters."

"We'll be exposed out here, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers."

"Just stay out of their firing range, we can handle their TIE's. We just have to hold off until Titus gets here with his cruisers!"

At the Imperial compound on the planet's surface, High Admiral Vince approaches Grand Admiral Thrawn in the control center. Thrawn, overlooking operations within the control center.

"Grand Admiral," Vince says over Thrawn's shoulder, "you have an incoming transmission from the _Chimaera_ , it's been labeled urgent by a Lieutenant Dalmer."

"Feed the message through." Thrawn orders.

Vince nods to the tech officer who has been watching and waiting for the two officials orders. The officer opens the transmission feed to project it on the holotable. An image of Lieutenant Dalmer on the _Chimaera's_ command deck appears.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Thrawn asks.

"Grand Admiral, the renegade freighter from the shipping port on Thakwaa has just dropped out of hyperspace with a fighter escort."

"Ah, yes, the Rebels have returned. Lieutenant, applify my transmission into their channels."

"Yes, Grand Admiral."

Callan sees a red light blink on and off on the control dash, its the transmission receiver.

Shila notices it too and traces the call, "It's coming from the Imperial command ship."

"Hold their call." Callan says as he contacts Ahsoka, "Ashla, were receiving a transmission from their command ship."

"Patch their message through to Saw and I." Ahsoka says, "Open it to a one way channel, we don't need them seeing our faces."

The holoprojectors on Saw's U-Wings, the freighter dash, and Ahsoka's fighter light up with the image of a Chiss male wearing the white uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral. Ahsoka instantly recognizes him from the holodisc data projected in Bail's office back on Alderaan; it's Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Greetings, Rebels, I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Seventh Fleet to his excellency; the Emperor. You and your little Rebellion are hopelessly outnumbered, your friends on Thakwaa have been captured and are undergoing - _harsh_ interrogation. I am offering an opportunity to surrender, do it now, and they will spared. Your move, Rebels."

The hologram fades out with the end of the message.

Shila slumps in the co-pilot chair, shocked by the Empires message, "Thrawn." She says under her breath, "How could I have forgotten? The Seventh Fleet is commanded by Thrawn. If his reputation is as I've heard before, it's very well possible he has..." Shila can't bring herself to think of Cassian, Ondar, and Zallar being tortured in an Imperial prison.

Saw comes through the comlink, "It's a trick, lies! Don't fall for it. He only wants you to surrender to reveal the position of your friends."

"Saw's right," Ahsoka says, "there is no guarantee Thrawn has the others, we should continue the mission."

Suddenly, the blue light of the freighters scanners flash. Callan hits the button and the control consoles computer screen presents the scanners info.

"Scanners are picking up three large ships coming out of hyperspace."

Ahsoka knows who it is, "Titus."

Just as Callan said, three attack grade cruisers come out of hyperspace off the Star Destroyers starboard bow. One of them a Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, another a retired Republic Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, and the largest of the set, an Assault Frigate Mark II.

"Callan," Titus voice comes through, "we will hold off those Star Destroyers, you need to quickly get your men off the planet's surface."

Callan transmits back to Titus, "We'll stay in orbit, this freighter at it's speed won't get to the surface. Saw and Ashla can take care of the others."

"Incoming TIE fighters!" Saw yells.

Ahsoka looks out her viewport and sees a squad of ten TIE fighters coming towards them.

"Break off in attack formation!" Ahsoka orders, remembering her days of commanding Gold Squadron in the Clone Wars, she hopes that experience will work in her favor, "We'll take care of those fighters and move onto Thakwaa."

"You didn't mention the Jedi." the Seventh Sister behind Thrawn.

Thrawn turns around to face the Inquisitor, "They are unaware we know of Ahsoka Tano. Therefore at the moment, these Rebels have no knowledge of your presence here. Right now, the Jedi has the advantage to escape. Once Tano lands to help her friends, which she will, she will be all yours and your master to handle, Inquisitor." Thrawn looks to High Admiral Vince, "Admiral, ready ground forces and prepare to execute Phase Two of the plan."

"Yes, Grand Admiral." Vince solutes and leaves the control room to ready the walkers and troops.

"I will notify the Grand Inquisitor." Seventh Sister says, "We will take care of Ahsoka Tano while your forces handel her Rebels."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter XXIII

Zallar stares up into the sky outside the hangar, he watches the sky light up from the battle overhead. He can just vaguely see the outline of the Star Destroyer with the flurry of green and red blasts between it and the cruisers.

Zallar runs back into the hideout yelling that the others have returned with reinforcements.

Ondar and Cassian poke their heads outside of the control room viewport as far as they can to see the battle. Cassian takes his macrobinoculars, looks through them, and sees a bunch of small shapes quickly descending into Thakwaa's atmosphere. He focuses the scopes and sees they are starfighters, and TIE fighters tailing close behind them.

Cassian doesn't take his eyes off the fighters, "There's a squadron of U-Wings." he says to Ondar, "There's an A-Wing at their point, it's Ashla!"`

Ondar grabs Cassian's shoulder, "We better hope they get down here quick, look."

Cassian looks through the scopes to see only about a half mile away from the mountains base, four AT-AT walkers slowly moving towards them with a number of Stormtrooper platoons behind.

Cassian slowly puts the macrobinoculars down, "That's not good, but we knew this was coming. Get up top the mountain, show Ashla and our reinforcements where to land, tell Zallar to get to his battle position and prepare to attack on my mark."

Ondar nods before hurrying off.

Two TIE fighters close in on Ahsoka and Saw's squadron, once the Rebels are in their targeting computer, the pilots open fire. Benthic, who is piloting Saw's U-Wing, narrowly dodges the green blasts. He looks to Saw and tells him those fighters will have no problem picking them off in this formation.

"Your right," Saw says as he contacts Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, we're sitting Womp Rats out here, we have to break formation."

"Agreed," Ahsoka says, "break formation. Get your men to deploy ground troops, you and I can handle those fighters."

The U-Wings break the wedge formation and go off in seperate directions right as the TIE's fire another round. Saw and Ahsoka mirror each other as they perform a figure eight and get behind the TIE's. Saw gets the TIE in his sights and opens fire, he takes out its right wing and sends it spinning out of control to crash in the plains bellow.

Ahsoka fires at her fighter, but misses. The TIE abruptly spins around in one hard motion and charges Ahsoka's A-Wing, it sways left and right, dodging her fire. The fighter continues to charge her without straying from its course. The two fighters gain speed as they fly directly at each other, they're going to crash!

Ahsoka tries to pull up to avoid the collision.

Too late! Ahsoka covers her face in an effort to brace for impact.

 _BOOM!_

The TIE explodes, but Ahsoka is alright. She takes her hand away from her face as she flies through the smoke and debris of the destroyed fighter, she looks up through her windshield to see Saw's U-Wing overhead.

"I got you Commander Tano!" Ahsoka is relieved to hear Saw's voice.

"Thank you Saw, I owe you one. Have your men made it to the ground?"

"The last troop is deploying now, my ships will hold off any other TIE fighters. I'll meet you down there."

The panel door to the last U-Wings cargo bay opens as the fighter comes to a stop over the mountain, hovering just a couple feet from off the ground. Ondar stands close by and watches the partisans hurry out and down the mountain to find a fighting position.

Idryssa is the last one out before the ship takes off again.

"Saw Gerrera sends his regards." she says as she walks past Ondar.

"His regards are much appreciated." Ondar says catching up to Idryssa, "The Empire is mobilizing, they'll be here in minutes."

"What are we going against?"

"Four heavy walkers and a significant number of troops."

Idryssa stops and shoulders her blaster rifle, "Our mission is to hold off the Empire long enough to get you off Thakwaa. Those walkers will make it difficult for our U-Wings to ground again, we'll have to take them out somehow."

Idryssa continues down the mountain and Ondar follows.

"Wait," Ondar says, "there are only three of us, why didn't we just get on one of your ships before the Empire gets here?"

"Clearly you haven't met Saw before."  
Ondar shakes his head.

Idryssa rolls her eyes, "We'll leave once Saw feels he has left his mark on the Empire."

Ondar stops, "He's insane to think he'll take out those walkers!"

Idryssa smiles over her shoulder back at the Rodian, "You _really_ haven't met Saw."

Ahsoka sets her fighter down in a clearing on the mountain where it will be out of range from the Imperial walkers. Once outside her fighter, she doesn't stop to stretch or admire the first setting sun, instead she starts to sprint across to the mountainside towards the hideout. She is careful not to take a wrong step and break an ankle on the rugged terrain or run into a tree.

She runs for about two minutes before her instincts tell her to stop. Ahsoka stops in her tracks and listens to her surroundings as she slowly catches her breath. She hunkers down into the tallgrass when the sound of a snapping twig breaks the stillness around her. The sound seems to echo in her ears, she focuses on the sound and pins it to its source. She looks ahead, and sees through the trees, three Imperial recon troopers, they haven't seemed to of noticed her.

Ahsoka thinks to herself, _They must be looking for a way to flank the base._

Ahsoka takes her lightsabers from her side. She's going to have to be fast and quiet, she has to take them out before they call for help. She closes her eyes and takes a couple deep breaths, focusing on the troopers, she opens her eyes and takes off running on her toes.

She runs towards a fallen tree, jumps, and launches herself off its trunk and over the heads of the troopers. She lands right in the middle of the three, she opens her lightsabers white blades and swiftly cuts down the far left trooper.

"Hey!" one of them yells.

The far right trooper raises his blaster to shoot. Ahsoka swipes her blade up and cuts the blaster in half before jabbing the opposite blade into his heart; a quick death Ahsoka hopes. The last trooper raises his blaster as well, but Ahsoka throws her leg up and kicks him hard across the head. She summons the Force to throw the trooper far back and against a tree, he slumps over on its thick roots.

Ahsoka puts her lightsabers away before continuing her run back to her friends. However, she doesn't notice the camera droid that had been watching her the whole time. It clicks and beeps as it sends the footage to Grand Admiral Thrawn.

The footage recovered by the camera droid replays on the Imperial troop transports holopad. Thrawn watches the hologram closely beside the Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister.

"Pause." Thrawn says.

The image freezes to show the cloaked figure, clearly a female, mid way through her attack on the recon patrol Thrawn sent out earlier.

"Sharpen the image and brighten its contrast."

The holopad edits the image, and a face can be made out behind the figures hood. Just as Thrawn suspected, the woman is a Togruta, with the same facial features described by the officer whose code cylinder was stolen nearly a week ago.

"And here you have your Jedi, Grand Inquisitor."

The Grand Inquisitor nods, "Lord Vader was right. Up until now, we have had nothing but assumptions on the identity of this Jedi. However, the Togruta seen in this hologram is undoubtedly as my Master suspected, Ahsoka Tano."


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHORS NOTE : I will be leaving for spring break this Wednesday (3/7/18) and will be unable to write the next chapter in the story for little over a week. I look forward to writing Chapter 25 when I get back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your reviews and support!

Chapter XXIV

"Is attack Group A ready?" Thrawn asks Vince over the transports comlink.

"Yes, Grand Admiral." Vince replies from his separate transport craft.

"Send them in."

The walkers come to a stop less than a quarter mile away from the Rebel held mountain ridge. Stormtroopers crowd behind the walkers towering legs.

Alpha Group's commander reaches for the com in his helmet linked to the command transport, and High Admiral Vince. Vince's voice comes through, "Captain, move your troops into position and assault that ridge."

"Yes, Admiral." the Stormtrooper says before turning to his men, "Alpha group move out!"

The commander non discreetly waves his hand in the air for his troops to follow. They walk around the walkers legs and out into the plain's tall grass, marching towards the ridge. Once past the walkers, they spread out within double arm intervals of each other.

"Blasters off safe." the commander says, "Remain vigilant, these Rebels have the high ground."

"Troopers incoming." Cassian says as he stares out the control room viewport.

Ahsoka walks up beside him to look herself. She sees the Stormtroopers, and the four walkers behind them. Their armor has stopped, they just sit idly by, doing nothing.

"Something's not right." Ahsoka says, "Why have those walkers stopped?"

"Not sure." Zallar grumbles as he grabs the machine gun, "But those Stormtroopers won't be a problem."

"Wait until they hit the flash mines, hit them while they're confused."

"Got it."

Ahsoka can't help but think how strange the Empire's strategy has been since their return to Thakwaa. Considering how reputable Thrawn has made himself to be, his actions are _very_ off.

 _Perhaps_ , Ahsoka thinks, _That's what he wants, to be….Unpredictable._

The base of the mountain erupts in white flashes as the Stormtroopers hit the mines. They yell and groan to it's blinding effects.

"Now!" Cassian orders, "Open fire!"

"No wait!" Ahsoka yells, but she's too late, Zallar fires at will.

The machine guns red lasers fly down the mountain towards the disoriented troopers. One by one, they are struck by its fire and they disappear as their bodies fall dead in the grass.

Thrawn smiles, faintly showing a small bit of the ecstatic sense building in him.

"There," he says, "in the rockside, they have revealed their machine gun nest. All armor, aim your guns in Sector Eleven. Turn their bunker into rubble."

Cassian, Zallar, and Ahsoka watch as the AT-AT's move into position, with their guns aimed towards them.

"Get out!" Ahsoka yells.

Zallar takes off out of the control room. Cassian freezes where he is as he stares at the walkers with his eyes wide.

"Cassian!"

Ahsoka grabs him right as each of the walkers fire two rounds at their position. Ahsoka pulls Cassian back as the control room is blown apart by the blasts impact. Instantly they feel the hot flash of the explosion and its immense pressure. Ahsoka is smashed into the wall between it and Cassian as they are thrown by the blast.

The two crumple to the ground, dizzy and ears ringing, but otherwise unharmed. Cassian forces himself to look up and sees the large hole left by the impact. Fire burns from the destroyed crates and holotable that has been tossed onto its side, and black smoke smolders at the mouth of the hole.

Cassian looks at Ahsoka, who lays beside him, he shakes her in an effort to wake her up,

"Ashla! Come on, get up!"

Ahsoka rolls over onto her side, gets onto her hands and knees, and wipes away the trickle of blood running down her face from where Cassian smashed into her.

"I'm fine." she says, "Let's move!"

Cassian and Ahsoka stumble out of the now destroyed control room, right as the walkers fire another round into the mountainside. The two get on their feet as the hall is filled with dust and their backs are stung by the small fragments of rock that fly into them.

"Get out!" Ahsoka yells.

They run out of the hall towards the hanger, still in a daze.

Thrawn hits his comlink, "Zulu Company, advance. Be aware of anti personnel mines at the mountain base."

"Yes, Grand Admiral." Zulu Company commander complies.

The one hundred Stormtroopers of Zulu Company move out from behind the walkers.

"Form two ranks!" the commander orders, "Shields in the front, blasters in the rear."

Half of the company, wielding the shields and batons of riot control troopers move forward in a perfect line. Behind them, are Stormtroopers carrying blasters. The company moves together across the plains, shields out and ready for the Rebels attack.

Thrawn contacts one of the walkers, "AT-AT 2167, advance behind Zulu Company and act as support."

The far left walker steps forward and follows close behind Zulu Company. It aims its guns at the mountainside and opens fire. The shots smash into the mountains timber, splitting trees, and sending earth flying. Saw's partisans scramble to avoid being hit.

"Take out those troopers!" Saw yells, "Use grenades!"

Saw pulls a grenade out, activates it, and throws it down the mountain towards the troopers. The grenade rolls in the grass for a few seconds before going off and taking out five and critically wounding two.

A Talpini carrying a DH-17 automatic blaster, steps out from behind a tree and fires down at the riot troopers. The troopers are unharmed by the blasts as the shields deflect the rounds, however it does slow them down. The walker fires a round in the little aliens direction, the explosion kills him and three others near him.

The Stormtroopers start to run, and Saws partisans at the base of the mountain find themselves in hand to hand combat with the riot troopers and their batons. The troopers dispearce into the woods as they get up the mountain.

"Attack!" Saw yells as he charges the riot troopers.

Saw takes his EE-3 blaster and shoots two Stormtroopers before smashing the butt of his rifle into the helmet of a riot trooper. The trooper falls to the ground and Saw shoots him twice in the chest. Another trooper fires twice at point blank, but Saw is quick to dodge the blasts and shoots the trooper in the head.

Saw looks up the mountain to Idryssa's position, "Idryssa! You handle the riot troopers!"

Idryssa looks through the scope of her DLT-19X sniper rifle and adjusts the crosshairs to be centered on the helmets of the troopers. She sees a trooper running towards a Twi'lek named Beezer, she sets the crosshairs right between the lens of his helmet and squeezes the trigger. The shot hits the trooper right where she hoped, and the trooper falls dead at Beezer's feet.

Another shot from the walker hurdles in Idryssas direction, she jumps out of the way and the shot slams into a tree behind her. The trees trunk goes weak as it snaps at the base with a tremendous crunch of the wood splitting. Idryssa looks above in horror to see the tree start to fall in her direction, she stumbles back onto her feet and narrowly avoids being crushed.

Idryssa quickly catches her breath before getting back up, grabs her rifle, and uses the fallen tree as cover while she continues the cut down Stormtroopers.

Thrawn watches the distant battle outside the transport and through his macrobinoculars. He can see the pockets of smoke billowing from the mountainside, red blaster bolts from both sides fly up and down the mountain, and he watches the fighting climax and the carnage it unfolds.

The holopad on Thrawn's belt chimes, he reaches for it, and holds it in front of him. The device projects an image of High Admiral Vince.

"Zulu company is overwhelmed, Grand Admiral. The commander has requested to pull."

"Order them to retreat, then call in the TIE bombers. I want camera droids on the scene the moment those troopers return, make sure those droids are ready to film the strike."

"I will, Grand Admiral. However, many of our TIE fighters and bombers have been destroyed."

Thrawn's eyebrows furrow, "Destroyed? How?"

"A single fighter has deployed from the enemy fleet, it has destroyed ten of our fighters."

Thrawn rests his forefinger on his chin as he thinks to himself.

"What is the status of this fighter?" he asks.

"It's an older model, an ETA-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor. Honestly, Grand Admiral, these fighters have been produced since the Clone Wars."

A revelation comes to Thrawn, he knows of these fighters.

"And flown by the _Jedi_. Fascinating."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter XXV

Titus tails the TIE fighter into Thakwaa's atmosphere, he sways his fighter back and forth until he lines the enemy fighter in his targeting computer before opening fire. The TIE's single rear thruster explodes, causing it to free fall to Thakwaa's surface.

Three more fighters swoop in behind Titus's fighter and opens fire. Titus jerks the yolk to perform a barrel roll and dodge the fighters blasts. Once Titus levels out, he shuts off his engines and angles his bow up. The wind catches under the fighter wings and Titus is repelled towards the TIE's. The fighter flips backwards as the enemy fighters break formation to avoid colliding with the Jedi fighter.

As soon as Titus is behind the TIE's, he starts his engines again and opens fire on the enemy. He takes out two of them, the last one tries to move away, but Titus moves with him and destroys it in two shots.

Bellow, Titus can see the Imperial walkers moving towards the mountain ridge where the battle persists. The last two TIE bombers fly in the direction of the mountain, Titus knows he must take them out before they reach their drop point. He takes out one of the bombers when suddenly his fighter rocks from a hit in the rear.

His fighters screens flash red telling him the thrusters exhaust has been destroyed, and the thrusters are quickly overheating, it won't be long before they blow.

Titus checks his scanners and finds he is being pursued by a TIE interceptor. He knows he won't be able to do the same thing he did on those TIE's back there with his fighter in its condition.

Titus abruptly reduces his speed and waits until he is directly above the interceptor. He slams down on the yolk and sets his fighter down on top of the improved TIE. The fighters wings scratch against the TIE's wings and bend them out of shape. The TIE pilot doesn't realize it, but Titus's has made his fighter into a missile, with its target being the last bomber.

Titus uses all his strength to force the yolk down as he fights the interceptors vein effort to pull up. Titus sees the bomber and angles his course directly at it.

Titus maximizes his speed; _over_ what the thrusters can handle. He is over the bomber, with one good shove on the yolk, he slams the interceptor into the bomber. There are two explosions, one being the bomber and the other Titus's engines.

It is inevitable, Titus's fighter is going to crash. The fighter lines the sky with thick smoke that traces his course. He spots an Imperial walker moving across the plains below, a perfect target.

Titus turns his fighter into a projectile as he glides straight for the walkers side. At the last minute, Titus pulls the emergency ejection lever and is thrown from the craft. He summons the Force to flip through the air and elegantly land on his feet in the walkers path. Titus rises up as his abandoned fighter smashes into the walker in a blaze of fire. The walkers hydraulics groan in agony before falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Titus Force leaps over the burning wreckage and stands before the three other AT-ATs, which have stopped in their tracks. He reaches for his side, pulls out his lightsaber, and unleashes its red blade. He holds in front of him, with the blades tip pointed towards the Empire as if taunting - _or challenging_ \- them.

Thrawn's lips tighten and his blue-black eyebrows furrow. "Quite an unexpected development, but nothing that cannot be handled." Thrawn says coolly towards the Grand Inquisitor.  
The Grand Admiral reaches for the transports com button. He opens his mouth to speak but is instantly cut off by High Admiral Vince's frantic voice, "All batteries, open fire on the Jedi!"  
Thrawn's teeth clench with his fist as he transmits back to Vince. "Vince! What do you think you are doing?" He demands.  
"I will not be denied the satisfaction of this kill, you may hold the higher rank, Grand Admiral Thrawn, but these forces are still property of Tenth Army! To which, I command in this system!"  
The walkers move into position and aim their cannons directly at Titus.

"Open fire!" Vince orders with a grin.

All walkers fire a single pair of blasts at Titus. Titus, Force leaps into the air as the ground explodes on the blasts impact. He lands perfectly back onto his feet before looking up at the walkers now standing still.  
Titus replaces his lightsaber on his belt before rearing back, holds his hands out, and summons the full power of the Force. Lightening - surprisingly, the bolts are tinted a bright red - hurdles at each of the walkers from his fingertips. The walkers are illuminated on contact with red sparks as the lightnings current pulses through them.

The walkers circuitry is fried along with the drivers and crew inside. The voltage even overloads the comlinks receivers built in each of the troopers helmets, causing the deafening high pitch screeching in the Stormtroopers ears. The walkers groan as the knee joints give way and collapse beneath itself.  
Every Imperial walker sent to destroy the Rebels, now lie as individual metal heaps in a near charred battlefield.

Vince slowly puts his macrobinoculars down and to his dread, he hears the monotone ring of transports comlink. He knows exactly who it is. He desperately tries to regain his composure as his shaken hand moves to the receiver button. He pushes it.  
"Yes...Grand Admiral?"  
The com is eerily silent for a moment, sending chills down Vince's spine.  
"High Admiral Vince, do you know the role of sub-leveled officers?"  
Vince swallows the lump of air in his throat, "To oversee military operations in the lower ranks, Sir."  
"And to interpret orders given by their superiors, precisely."  
A holoimage of Thrawn suddenly appears on the projector. Vince forces himself to stare into the Chiss cruel red eyes.  
"You are aware then that all actions performed by the lower ranked officer is a reflection of their superiors? Is it not your duty to represent your superiors?"  
Vince can feel his hand throbbing at his side, "Yes, it is my duty, Grand Admiral."  
"How do you feel Fleet Admiral Screed will favor your actions today based on your blind arrogance?"  
Vince tries to think fast, "This battle can still be won, Grand Admiral, I have the men to-"

Thrawn gestures for Vince to stop talking with the raise of his hand.  
"This fight is lost." Thrawn coldly says, "There are more conventional ways of dealing with this _apparent_ Jedi. However, without the support of the armor units, this has allowed a break in the formation which has given the Rebels an opportunity to escape."  
Vince realizes the fatal error in his judgement, and that his rank - or his _life_ \- may be on the line. "And." he coughs, "Your report to..."  
"The Emperor." Thrawn finishes, "Yes. I assure you, your actions will not go unnoticed, High Admiral Vince."

The hologram of Vince disappears as Thrawn turns to face the Inquisitors. A cunning smile creeps across the Grand Inquisitors rugged face.

"The Jedi is at your will, Grand Inquisitor." Thrawn motions out the viewport to Titus.  
The Grand Inquisitor gleams, "With pleasure, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

"Their walkers are down!" Saw yells amongst the roaring applause of his partisans.  
Saw looks to his right to find Ahsoka suddenly appearing beside him. Her face, strangely, showing very little emotion. Something in her eyes is very off, as if behind them hold caution and concern.  
She looks to Saw, "Now is our chance to evacuate."  
"Evacuate?!" Saw laughs, sounding astonished of Ahsoka, "Their heavy armor are destroyed. My men's morale is at its highest. We can win this battle and take back Thakwaa!"

Ahsoka takes Saws arm as he tries to walk away to rally his troops. "Saw, no. The mission was never to take Thakwaa. We may be able to win this battle, but with the little numbers we have now and Thrawn at the Empires command, it is certain, he will quickly be back for retaliation. If anything, we would have the planet for a day. Now is our opportunity to get off the planet with their troops withdrawn and armor down."  
Saw turns around slowly, he knows his old friend is right.  
"Very well. I can't say I support not ceasing the moment, but I know what we agreed to on Jedha. I will respect and follow through with your decision, Commander Tano. I will ready my ships for evacuation."  
"Thank you, Saw."  
Ahsoka turns and walks away as Saw activates his comlink. "Benthic? Do you copy?"  
Benthic's voice comes through asking what Saw needs followed by an enthusiastic remark to the downed walkers.  
"Get the ships primed and ready. We're doing a pickup at the mountains base."  
Benthic utters his disbelief that they are not going to finish the Imperial forces.  
"I can't believe it either, but not this mission my friend."  
Benthic complies saying he will be ready for the evacuation in ten minutes. It is time to get off Thakwaa for good.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter XXVI

"You are not the Jedi we were expecting." Seventh Sister garbled through her mask.  
The Inquisitors stand before Titus with their lightsabers ready. Not opened, but ready.  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Titus tests, "I expected more of a challenge." he looks towards the Grand Inquisitor. "Where is your Master? Lord Vader. Why would he send his dogs to do a Sith Lords work? Given how powerful I have heard him to be."  
The Grand Inquisitor smirks and scoffs, "I was trained by Lord Vader personally, as I to all his agents and by his teachings. You underestimate the power of the Inquisitors."  
Grand Inquisitor unleashes his blades, the Seventh Sister follows suit.  
Titus pulls out his two lightsabers and opens their red blades before making a defensive stance. "Your move, Inquisitor."  
The Grand Inquisitor twirls his blades as he walks calmly up to Titus. Once he is within ten feet of him, the Pau'an lunges at him with a swipe to the left shoulder. The attack however, fails as Titus knocks the blade back with a strong backhand swing with his right blade.  
Titus takes a jab with his left blade at the Grand Inquisitors middle, to which he dodges with a wide side step to the rear. With the Inquisitors footing now off, Titus uses the Force to push him back and put some distance between them.  
Titus can sense the Grand Inquisitors prodigy behind him. Somehow, she was able to sneak past him. he spins around, using his momentum to throw his right blade at the Sister like a spinning top.  
The Seventh Sister is almost too slow to react. However, she is able to activate her blades, set them to spin fast, and repel the what would've been a deadly blow.  
Titus Force jumps backwards, avoiding an upward strike by the Grand Inquisitor, then calls his lightsaber back to him.

Ahsoka circles her A-wing around the duel bellow.  
"Everyone has been extracted from the mountain." Saws voice comes through the coms.

"We're alright, Ashla." Ahsoka is relieved to hear Cassian's voice.  
Ahsoka hits her com, "Good to hear. Saw, can you bring your U-wing down close enough for Titus to get on?"  
"Need you ask?" Saw laughs.  
Ahsoka smiles as she watches Gerrera's ship swoop down to the tall grass with the bay door open. However, her feelings become mutual yet again as she watches Titus call on the Force to send the Inquisitors flying backwards with a blast of lightning.  
She watches as he Force jumps into the U-wing.  
"We got him." Saw says.  
But Ahsoka questions if that's a good thing or not. Her opinions of Titus have rapidly begun to chip away with every passing heartbeat.  
"We're not out of the woods yet." she says, "We still have to get past those Star Destroyers."  
"Don't worry. Leave them to me!" Saw says.

A Lieutenant sitting at the Imperial transports controls spins his chair around to face Thrawn. "The Rebels have made their escape, Grand Admiral."  
Thrawn's pale blue face shows no emotion or response to the Lieutenant.  
"Get me the _Chimaera_." Thrawn orders.  
A moment later and the familiar voice of Lieutenant Dalmer is heard over the comlink.  
"Yes, Grand Admiral?"  
Thrawn stares blankly out of the viewport towards the smoldering, empty, battlefield. "Lieutenant Dalmer, put me through with Captain Pellaeon."  
A second later and a new voice comes through, this one older and a tad gruff. "You summoned me, Grand Admiral Thrawn?"  
"Captain, the Rebels are making their run into orbit. I have no doubt they are readying their ships to make the jump to hyperspace." Thrawn pauses briefly. "Calculate their cruisers projected jump location and move the fleet in their path in Formation Delta-Three."  
"...But, Sir. Our fleet will collide with their cruisers once-"  
"Do not question, Captain Pellaeon. Just execute the orders. You are also to ready the tractorbeam on the _Chimaera_. Understood?"  
The com is quiet. "Yes, Grand Admiral." Palleaon mutters.

The squadron on U-Wings - and one A-wing - breaks through Thakwaa's gravitational pull and into the vacuum of space. There, they can see the continuing battle between Titus's cruisers and Thrawn's Star Destroyers. Only, the Star Destroyers appear to be moving into a different formation _and_ attack position.  
Titus's voice is transmitted through all allied transmitters, "All ships, set hyperspace coordinates Zero-Six, One-Twelve, Eighty-Seven and prepare to jump."  
Another voice comes through the coms, the signal coming from the dreadnaught. "Impossible, Sir! The Empire has moved their ships to block the jump. They have left however, a small enough gap to get all fighters and light craft through. You make the jump, Sir. We'll cover you!"

Titus transmits, "Callan, did you get that?"  
"Loud and clear, Sir." Callan's voice comes through.

"Good. Move your freighter into the lead of the fleet and make your jump. We will follow behind you."

Ahsoka shakes her head. "No, Titus, what about the cruisers? We can't just leave them, they will be destroyed."

Titus transmits back to Ahsoka over a private channel so that no else would receive the feed, "They are doing their job, Lady Tano, sacrificing themselves so others may fight another day. It's a nobel act."

Time around Ahsoka feels to freeze for a very brief moment. For one, it's profound for Titus to willingly accept these men to die, a good leader is one who searches for all possible solutions and lets sacrificing their men be the absolute last resort. Second, Ahsoka is baffled _how_ Titus addressed her.

' _Lady Tano'?_ Ahsoka thinks to herself, _The only person who has ever called me 'Lady Tano' was…._ Ahsoka tries to tie the sinister voice saying that name in her head with a figure, when suddenly it comes back to her.

 _Maul_.

She hasn't thought the horned Zabrak with a red face like fire much since she joined Bail's rebellion, odd how memories of him have resurfaced in the past few days. But she can still remember facing him on Mandalore years ago, and him referring to her as ' _Lady Tano'_.

Ahsoka moves to hit the com button when Titus's cold voice comes back over the open channel. "Callan, move the freighter ahead of the cruisers and make the jump."

On the control consul of the transport, which moves through Tunka City and back to the Imperial compound, a hologram appears of Captain Pellaeon before Thrawn. "Grand Admiral," the audio stutters, "The fleet has moved into position and the tractorbeam is primed and ready. The Rebels have moved the stollen Imperial freighter at the lead of their cruisers."

Thrawn humbly nods, "Very good, Captain. Engage the tractorbeam on their lead ship, bring their freighter into the docking ramp and prepare a boarding party. I want them taken alive."

"Yes, Sir." Pellaeon looks over his shoulder clueing to the tractorbeam technician.

"Grand Admiral?" Captain Pellaeon turns his attention back to Thrawn, "May I inquire why the freighter?"

"You may, Captain. The projected hyperspace lane the cruisers have chosen to jump is the same route the freighter previously made getting past the blockade, and the individuals piloting the freighter are the same as who stole it."

Pellaeon thinks, "They could have made a switch between the cruisers."

Thrawn shakes his head and grins only slightly, "Unlikely. Both the freighter and the cruisers arrived prior to the battle from two seperate hyperspace routes that remained at a constant sixteen parsecs from each other. Impossible to make a switch given the short amount of time between the Rebels departure and return to Thakwaa. Therefore, the pilots are the same and are moving to the same rendezvou as the cruisers, as evident by them taking the lead. Considering the freighter has frequented the same hyperspace route, it can be inferred that the rendezvou point is the location of the Rebellions hidden base."

"They've locked us into a tractorbeam!" Shila yells through the comlink, "All primary functions have been disabled."

Saw hits the transmit button and calls back to the freighter, "Hold tight and get ready to reactivate your thrusters!"

Saw turns to look behind him in the pilot's seat towards the cargo hold. "Idryssa! Get those ion bombs ready and open the cargo bay door!"

Idryssa nods as she opens the massive bay door, the shield gate keeping them from being sucked out in the vacuum of space. Beside her, two clusters hold four ion bombs in each.

Saw looks out the viewport at the fast approaching Star Destroyers. He weaves the ship past the hail of fire from their flagships batteries, his target being the command deck.

Lieutenant Dalmer steps up to Captain Pellaeon and the life size hologram of Thrawn.

"Sir," he says, "a single enemy fighter has moved into attack position."

Pellaeon doesn't look at the Lieutenant, only out the viewport. "They're mad. Destroy it."

Thrawn strokes his chin, curious to the Rebels bold move.

The Star Destroyers bridge is all that can be seen through the U-wing's viewport.

"Get ready to drop the load!" Saw calls back, "Then hold on tight, we're going to have to get out of here quick!"

Saw counts six heartbeats before taking an incredibly sharp left turn and calls back 'now'. In the cargo hold, Idryssa pushes the ion bombs through the shield gate and let them run a drift towards the Star Destroyer.

"Bombs deployed!" Idryssa yells.

"Hold onto something!" Saw warns as he hits the excelerator.

The tech officer looks up from the crew pit. "Sir, ten seconds until the freighter is docked."

"Ready the boarding party in the docking bay." Pellaeon orders.

"Sir!" an enlistee calls from the opposite crew pit, "The attacking fighter has dropped two unknown projectiles, they do however possess a high level of energy."

Captain Pellaeon cannot remember the last time Grand Admiral Thrawn ever showed concern on his face as he does now. His red eyes go wide, his jaw just slightly dropped, and chills run across his blue skin. "Ion bombs! Cease fire on all batteries!"

"Cease fire!" Pellaeon orders right as a huge white flash erupts over the _Chimaera's_ bow as the ion bombs are hit by the ships fire.

The bombs blast radius spreads from the _Chimaera_ to the adjacent _Judicator_. The bombs current pulses through the two ships as they shake to the shock wave. The thousands of lights across the two Star Destroyers flash until all power is lost.

The hologram of Thrawn flickers on and off. "Cap-tain!" is all Thrawn can say before the transmission dies.

Captain Pellaeon can only look outside the now dark bridge and watchs the bow of the _Chimaera_ dip down into the black abayas with the _Judicator_. The fleet's formation has been broken.

"There!" the Twi'lek captain of Titus's dreadnaught says confidently, "Their fleet has broken, there's enough of a gap for our cruisers to get by! Make the jump!"

The three cruisers disappear into the stars as they make the jump between the downed Star Destroyers."

Ahsoka hits her comlink to the freighter, "Callan? Shila? Are you there?"

"We read you Ashla!" Callan comes through, "Their flagships tractorbeam has let go of us thanks to Saw, and functions have been returned to normal. We'll make the jump and meet you on Panantha."

Ahsoka smiles, "Will do, see you there." She transmits to Saw's U-wing. "Saw, Titus, the fleet and the freighter are clear. We are good to make the jump."

A single voice replies, "Jump." it's Titus.

Ahsoka plugs in the coordinates and activates the hyperdrive. The stars pull back around her as she jumps into hyperspace with Saw, Callan, Shila, and Titus behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter XXVII

The Seventh Sister awaits outside the Grand Inquisitor's quarters on the _Chimaera_ as ordered. The Grand Inquisitor leaves the lights off and places his holodisk in the center of the room. He kneels before it as a full scale hologram of his Master appears before him.

"What is it, Grand Inquisitor?" Darth Vader asks through his deep, menacing voice, "Have you captured the Jedi yet?"

"No, Lord Vader." the Grand Inquisitor says not daring to look up at the Sith Lord, "The Jedi escaped, however she is confirmed to be as you suspected: Ahsoka Tano. There is, another reason for this meeting."

The image of Lord Vader is still and all that can be heard is his breathing. The Grand Inquisitor can sense the anger building within the Sith.

"Explain." Vader says coldly.

"There is another, my Lord. He is very strong in the Force, skilled in the arts of Jar'Kai, and knows the ways of the Dark Side. He is in league with these Rebels, and I conclude is with Ahsoka Tano as well."

Vader clenches his hand in front of him, "You may dispense with the excuses of your failure to apprehend the Jedi and this apparent Dark Jedi. Perhaps you are not as qualified for this place as I and the Emperor thought."

The Grand Inquisitor hides the scowl across his face from Darth Vader.

"I will not fail to cease the Jedi again. They will be taken before you on their knees, or they will die."

Vader bows his head and gestures to the Inquisitor with his hand.

"For your sake, Grand Inquisitor, I hope you are right. The Emperor will not tolerate another failure. You are to report any further information on these Jedi directly to me, is that understood?"

The Grand Inquisitor looks up, "Yes, Lord Vader."

"Take note, this information is the only thing keeping you alive."

Grand Admiral Thrawn's _Lambda_ -class shuttle slowly glides into the _Chimaera's_ hangar bay. Lieutenant Dalmer awaits with two Stormtroopers as the reception party. The shuttle touches down gently and the boarding ramp drops with a hiss from the pistons pressure relief.

Thrawn walks down the ramp with his Death Trooper escort, he doesn't stop beside Dalmer. Lieutenant Dalmer hurries to catch up beside the Grand Admiral's left side, Thrawn shows a slight distraught to the series of events that just played out on his ship.

"Grand Admiral." Lieutenant Dalmer says, "You have a transmission awaiting you in your private quarters."

"The call sign?" Thrawn calmly asks.

"It's coming from the _Executrix_ , Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin requests your presence immediately."

Thrawn's red eyes squint, "Then it is best not to keep the Grand Moff waiting."

Thrawn approaches his desk in his study. He immediately notices the flashing white light on the control panel that signifies a holding transmission. He pushes it and the feed comes through.

The hologram appears, sitting in _his_ raised back chair behind the desk. The image is of an Imperial officer wearing a green uniform with the blue, yellow, and red bars on his left breast signifying the rank of Grand Moff. As for the man in uniform, his gray hair is combed neatly back, his blue eyes are sunken and tired with wrinkles at their corners, his complexion is fair and thin, and his near shriveled lips appear to frown.

Thrawn bows graciously with his hands clasped behind his back. "Grand Moff Tarkin, how may I be at your service?"

"I assure you, Grand Admiral Thrawn, this is not a social visit. The matter to which I have summoned you for, concerns your actions in handling this _Rebellion_ in the Thakwaa System. The images captured by your camera droids have reached Coruscant - _and the Emperor_."

"Unfortunate the Rebels escaped, however, it is only a minor set back to the plan. I am working to pursue them as we speak. They will not be hidden for long."

Tarkin rests right leg over his opposite, with his aged hands in his lap. "You may consider yourself fortunate that it was only the Emperor and his staff who witnessed the footage, the galaxy on the other hand, has not. The film will be reviewed by the Emperor's _selected_ top authority before being destroyed. If the galaxy sees the footage it will aspire hope and implore the idea that the Empire is weak, this must not happen."

"The end to the Rebellion will come no longer as when it began, and will show the consequence of such mutiny against the Empire."

"Due to your accomplished record in the Imperial ranks, the Emperor is granting you a chance to redeem yourself. I advise you do not fail a second time."

"And I will not allow it. I will submit my report to the Emperor on the Rebels and Imperial activity in the Thakwaa System."

"See to it you do." the image of Moff Tarkin disappears.

The scene is familiar, the sun setting over the vast metropolis known as Coruscant. She knows where she's at, she's been here many times before, only she knows this was the last time. She stops before the first of many descending steps of the Jedi Temple.

Behind her, she can hear a familiar voice. The voice of her Master.

" _Why? Why are you doing this?"_

Ahsoka can't turn around, no matter how much she tries to bring herself to.

" _The Order didn't trust me. How could I trust myself?"_

" _I can understand wanting to walk away from the Order."_

Ahsoka closes her eyes tightly, trying to hold back her tears.

Suddenly, the cold feeling feeling of darkness surrounds Ahsoka. The setting sun has disappeared, the sky is now a mix of black and blood red. The cold grows stronger behind her, and the Temple steps seem to fade into a dark abyss.

Ahsoka forces herself to free herself from her tracks she is frozen in as she turns around to face cold. As she already knew, the person behind her isn't her Master, but a hunched over figure cloaked in black, the only part of his face Ahsoka can make out is his pale white chin and nose, with only a glimmer in his eyes, and a sinister grin.

" _It is time for the Jedi to fall."_ his voice old and raspy.

Ahsoka's jaw starts to drop as the old figure holds up his slender hands, and laughs as he hits Ahsoka with Force lightning that throws her off the top step and into the abyss bellow. She feels herself falling until she hits a hard surface.

Ahsoka gets back on her feet, surprisingly unharmed. She looks around and recognizes the scene being the Jedi temple on Panatha, in the Council Chamber, where she was reunited with Titus.

Anakin's words come back to her from that day she left the Order.

" _I believed in you, I stood by you."_

Suddenly his voice is halted by the sound of a lightsaber opening up. Ahsoka quickly turns around to see a double ended lightsaber with red blades bearing down on her. Her instincts take control as she grabs her weapons and counters the blow. She crosses her white blades into an X and holds her attackers blade in the crevasse of the X's upper half.

Through the red and white glow of the blades, she can vaguely make out the outline of her attackers face.

" _Titus!"_

Ahsoka struggles to keep her footing and hold up her blades as Titus puts the weight of his blade down on her. Ahsoka can't turn her head, but she senses someone behind her, it's familiar and it's one she hasn't felt in a long time.

Titus break his silence through his voice dilator.

" _It has already begun."_

Titus rears back and takes a jab at Ahsoka's middle.

Ahsoka snaps awake in shock as she did not long ago when she and Shila were on route to Jedha. She instantly grabs her lightsaber from off the nightstand, jumps out of bed, and activates the blade in a defensive stance. The dark room is lit up bright white by the lightsaber blade, she uses the light to scan the room fearing she is not alone. But no one is in the room beside herself.

Ahsoka sheaths her blade and sits down on the bed to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She can feel the trickles of cold sweat running down her back. There have been plenty of nightmares in the past she has endured. She's had dreams concerning her Master in her final days in the Order. Once, the Force even revealed heart wrenching glimpses of her dear friend, Master Plo Koon, killed in the Clones betrayal.

The intercom overhead crackles to life with Callan's voice. "We're coming up on Panatha now, not even a parsec further."

Ahsoka stands up and stretches. She needed the rest, as did Shila. Once they were out of Thrawn's grasp, the fleet made a stop orbiting Koda Station in the Wazda Sector to make an assessment of fuel supply and plan the next course of action. Titus dismissed the cruisers, told them to separate in order to make it harder for the Empire to find them.

While they were stopped, Ahsoka boarded the freighter since her A-wing's fuel is nearly depleted and so she can get some rest. She hopes that Cassian, Ondar, and Zallar are doing the same on Saw's U-wing. As for Saw, he ordered the rest of his ships to return to Jedha while he dropped Titus's Rebels off on Panatha.

Titus protested exposing his hideout to Saw, however there was simply no way for the U-wing to dock with the freighter, especially since Ahsoka's A-wing took up the loading elevator. Saw could have dropped Titus and the bunch off at Koda Station and Callan cold easily pick them up from there. However, the rundown Koda Station is full suspicious figures, smugglers, bounty hunters, criminals, and pirates. If Thrawn came asking around the spaceport, no one would hesitate to point him in their direction for a small profit.

Ahsoka hooks her lightsabers to her side, puts her cloak on, but leaves the hood down. She covers the blades with the fabric, she managed not to reveal herself during the battle, she's still going to try and keep her secret as long as she can.

Ahsoka opens the door to her bedroom and proceeds to the command deck with the nightmare still in the back of her mind. The dream is far too significant to set aside, she is confident Force revealed Titus's true nature that he has managed to hide away from her in the beginning. If Titus is truly as Ahsoka feared, she will have to approach him cautiously with the matter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter XXVIII

Ahsoka walks up to Saw's U-wing with Callan and Shila at her side. The fighters cargo bay door slides open to reveal Saw leaning into the frame, Idryssa sits in the passenger seats, and Cassian, Ondar, and Zallar grin ear-to-ear.

Cassian jumps out of the craft to run up to Callan and hug him tight. Callan nearly falls off balance as he embraces his friend tustles his greasy hair.

"You couldn't have arrived at a better time!" Cassian comments, "If you guys hadn't come then, the Empire surely would have destroyed us."

Shila butts in. "That's just it."

"What do you mean?" Zallar grumbles as he gets off the U-wing.

"I'm saying that was too coincidental to my liking. The Empire makes its move right as we enter the Thakwaa System? No, any hot headed Imperial officer would have ordered the attack not long after we stole the freighter. Thrawn, however, is much more content than that."

"Then you're saying he waited until you returned?" Cassian asks as he lets go of Callan.

"Yes. Thrawn waited until we were all in one place, he knew we would come back with help, the cruisers, Saw's partisans, he had it all planned out. He was going to destroy us all."

"Destroy the Rebellion all at once." Ahsoka adds.

Shila nods.

"Well there's no further need to threat." Titus says walking up behind him.

Ahsoka acts normal around Titus, she doesn't want him to sense her concern of him.

"And why is that?" Ondar asks.

"This planet won't be found on any Imperial map. The Empire gathered its data from Republic and Separatists archives at the end of the Clone Wars. This planet however, was removed from the Republic archives just as Kamino was. The Jedi of the Old Republic had the planets memory wiped after the Jedi Civil War, in an effort to keep the Sith from discovering its inhabitants - _unique_ \- connection to the Force."

The group goes quiet for a moment before Shila breaks it, "Ondar, your hurt."

The Rodian glances at his arm thats held in a sling, Idryssa was able to give him some proper medical attention on the ship.

"It's nothing." Ondar says modestly, "The walking carpet shot me by accident."

Zallar growels, that's the fourth time he's been reminded of his clumsy mistake. "Too bad I didn't aim five more inches to the left."

Shila rolls her eyes, "At least we all got out of there _almost_ unscaved."

"Come now." Titus says, "Let us celebrate our little victory inside the Temple."

Titus leads the Rebels off towards the Temple, Ahsoka waits behind. She knows its best she didn't, given her amounted suspicions of Titus, she wants to be with everyone in case the worst comes. However, she wishes to see Saw before she does so. "Your not staying?" she asks him.

Saw laughs wistfully, "Social gatherings are not my idea of a good use of time. There is still work to be done with the Empire. Today may have been a victory-"

"But there is still tomorrow." Ahsoka finishes.

Saw smiles and nods as he steps out of the U-wing and up to Ahsoka.

"Which is why it's time to say our goodbyes, my friend." Saw says, "It would seem to me, that debt I owed to you is settled now. However, I would fight beside you again any day, Commander Tano."

Ahsoka smiles, "As would I, Saw."

Ahsoka and Saw bring a farewell handshake into a hug before Saw turns and walks back into his ship.

"Saw." Ahsoka gets Saw's attention one last time.

Saw glances over his shoulder at the Jedi.

"Steela would have been proud."

Gerrera says nothing, but smiles warmly as the cargo bay doors close and the ship lifts off. Ahsoka watches the U-wing climb the planets atmosphere before disappearing in the setting sun. A part of her is sad to watch her old friend go, however, another part of her feels they will see each other again.

"Ahsoka?"

Chills run up Ahsoka's spine to the sound of Titus's mechanical voice behind her.

"Are you coming inside?...There is much to discuss."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter XXIX

Titus dismissed himself from the group in the Council Chamber to take an incoming transmission from his holodisk. Ahsoka remained silent while Titus was in the group, she waited for him to leave the room before approaching Callan.

The group talks amongst themselves telling of each sides story up to the battle. Zallar tells Shila of Cassian's impressive sniper shot on a recon trooper, while Ondar tells how the Thakwaash accidently shot him the night they laid mines out. Cassian tells Callan of how his clumsy mistake stepping on a flash mine left him blind while Callan tells of being held up as Saw's prisoner.

Ahsoka takes Callan's arm and pulls him aside.

"Excuse us." She says to Cassian.

Once they are out of earshot from the group, Ahsoka starts talking, "Something's not right with Titus. I have a bad feeling about him, I think he has a much more sinister agenda."

"Your sure about this?"

Ahsoka nods, "I can _sense_ it." She applies to the Force.

Callan has always known better than to question a Jedi - or, _er_ , former Jedi - he takes her word for it. "What can I do?"

Ahsoka takes out a comlink and hands it to Callan.

"This comlink is linked to the one in my wrist. If I find anything I'll let you know."

"Got it. What are you going to do now?"

Ahsoka looks out of the corner of her eye towards a doorway adjacent to them. "I'm going to have a look around."

Callan nods as he returns to the group acting as if his talk with Ahsoka was just a casual conversation. Ahsoka waits until he returns and no one is watching as she quickly moves, without running, towards the doorway.

She rests her hands on it's two aged wooden doors. She can't sense anyone's presence on the other side. With a gentle push, the door swings open and she swiftly steps through before closing it quietly behind her. Overhead lights flicker on, there must a sensor that detected her. Through the light, she looks around the room, and is baffled by the magnitude of writings and pictographs lining the walls.

A holotable rests in the center of the room which she walks past to get a look at an illustration on the wall. The image is a pyramid in shape, surrounded by columns and magnificent facades at its base. A temple perhaps. Ahsoka notices the words of a bizarre language that form a frame around the pyramid.

Ahsoka traces her fingertips over the writing as she tries to make it out. She recognizes the language. The last time she saw it was on Mortis with her Master and Master Kenobi, she can remember seeing carved into the temple walls of the Brother. The language, she remembers now, is written in Kittât; the ancient language of the Sith.

Ahsoka's suspicions of Titus are escalated.

 _What is he planning?_ Ahsoka thinks to herself.

She looks closely at the hyroglifics located at the pyramids base. After what happened on Mortis, Ahsoka tried to study as much Kittât the Jedi Archives had in it's database. Through her self teaching, she can make out a name at in it's writing.

 _Malachor_.

Ahsoka's heard of such a place, such a planet. Stories and legends she'd vaguely heard of during her time in the Order. She knows the planet has a deep connection with the Dark Side of the Force, and it was once a battleground between good and evil. However, the planet has been abandoned, left barren after centuries of inhabitants.

Ahsoka tries to wrap her head around this new information and previous unanswered questions.

 _Why? What is Titus's interests in Malachor? What is the purpose of this rebellion, and where does his allegiance lie?_

A sudden, cruel voice, breaks the rooms silence. "It seems your curiosity and persistence never died."

Titus.

Ahsoka spins around quickly to find her "ally", standing in the doorway to the Council Chamber, blocking her escape. The silver rings of his respirator shine in the light, and his red optics glow bright that offer a look at the fury within him.

There is no point in hiding her actions now, she has seen what Titus has tried to keep hidden.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asks knowing there can only be one of two people who can answer truthfully. The Jedi, Brejik Ular, she came to know long ago in the Jedi Temple, or the vengeful and murderous Sith she has come to fear, Darth Titus.

Ahsoka feels she already knows who he is.

Titus crosses his arms, "I know you wish for me to say Brejik Ular is still alive. But he is no more, he was weak, he was destroyed."

Ahsoka bows her head in sorrow, "Then it's as I feared from the start, you are, and always have been, Darth Titus." Ahsoka looks up and across the holotable at Darth Titus. "I had my suspicions since our reunion. The cold and empty aura that surrounds you, I felt it the moment I stepped foot in this temple. Your use of the Force as a weapon rather than defense was the second clue. Then your willingness to sacrifice lives was the third, the Jedi put the lives of others before their own, never the other way around. Even now, I can feel the conflict and hate building within you. Your right, Brejik Ular, is dead."

Titus turns around and walks up to the chamber's far wall. The wall's reflective plating shows a cloudy image of Titus.

With his back towards Ahsoka, Titus cunningly asks, "Bandura never told you or Skywalker how I was trained in the Dark Side, did he?"  
Ahsoka says nothing, but slowly reaches behind her and hits her wrist comlink. Titus, turns around to face her, staring through her with his glowing red eyes.  
"The Force guided me to Korriban, where I was trained by the Lord of Hate, Darth Hord. My Master showed me the true nature of the Force and helped me unleash the full power within me. It was then, I used that power to destroy what was left of Brejik Ular, and my connection to the Light."  
Ahsoka still says nothing.  
"He instructed me to find the robes of the late Darth Nihilus, Lord of Hunger." Titus presents his dark attire as if showing it off. "These very robes hold within its fabric, the spirit of Darth Nihilus, and through them, the Sith Lord gives me more strength and power."  
Ahsoka steps back into a defensive position, with her hands on her lightsabers. "But why Malachor? Why start a rebellion?"  
Titus holds up his hand, gesturing for Ahsoka to wait, "Patience, Tano, patience. Didn't your Master ever teach you patience?" Titus pauses before saying in the best sarcastic tone his dilators can manage, "Oh, but patience wasn't necessarily Skywalker's forte was it?" If Titus could grin, Ahsoka knows he would.  
Another memory of Master Sinube comes back to Ahsoka as well as other flash memories of Obi Wan telling Anakin to have patience. But she pushes those thoughts aside not wanting to lose focus on the situation at hand.  
"What if I told you there is more to this plan than you understand? What if I told you there is another who assumes himself to be my new Master?"  
"Impossible." Ahsoka blatantly says. She knows the rumors of how the Jedi were destroyed, how once the Clones turned they were led by the Sith Lord she has come to know as being called: Darth Vader. "There is only one Sith, Vader."  
Titus chuckles, "And what of the Emperor? Do you really believe that a Sith Lord as powerful as Vader has been acclaimed to be, would bow down to a politician as Palpatine?"  
Ahsoka briefly thinks about it. An image surfaces in her mind of the unknown figure dressed in a black cloak from her nightmare. Was that the Sith Lord?

 _Could Palpatine be the Sith Lord?_  
"Can't you see Palpatine is the real Sith Master? Vader is just the apprentice as I am to my Master, and our power is taken for granted by them."  
Ahsoka knows Titus is implying something, "What are you getting at?"  
"Malachor. Since my exile, Darth Nihilus has been subtly guiding me the ancient planet."  
"And you hope to find there?"  
"Knowledge and power of course. So much so, I will be far more powerful than my Master, the Emperor, and his puppet, Vader."  
Ahsoka glares at him, "Then your going to have to kill me and this rebellion." She says more as a statement than as a question.  
Titus laughs again, "Actually, Ahsoka, I have greater plans for you and the rebellion. The rebellion serves at my whim under the illusion of freedom from the Empire, little do they know they are just a pawn to get me to my proper place of power, as Ruler of the Galaxy. Once I am there and my enemies are destroyed, I will have them as my newly appointed military."  
"And what of me? What are your plans for me?"  
Titus's voice dilators hum, "You will play one of my key roles, Ahsoka, I believe you will reconsider my offer years ago on Don Har, and become my apprentice. Together, we will destroy my Master on Malachor and you will lead my rebellion into battle against the Empire!" Titus pauses before calmly saying, "Together, we will bring back the Sith as its rightful place as Ruler of the Galaxy."  
Ahsoka takes her lightsabers off her belt, "And just as I said years ago." She activates them. "I'm going to have to pass."  
Titus shakes his head, "Pity it had to be this way, but not unexpected. If you will not conform to the Darkside willingly, then I will have to show you its full power until I break your defiance!" Immediately as Titus finishes his sentence, he hits Ahsoka with Force lightning and violently throws her into the wall.  
Ahsoka crumples to the floor with sparks of electricity still running across her body. She looks up, trying to catch her breath, and sees Titus walking towards her with his hands up and ready to strike her again. Ahsoka calls onto the Force, rips the holotable from its foundation, and throws it at Titus.  
Titus activates his red lightsabers and slices the hurtling table in two, evading the blow. Ahsoka springs up from the ground, retrieves her blades, launches herself in the air, and kicks Titus across the face on her fall back to the ground.  
Titus slumps over one of the destroyed holotable halves as Ahsoka regains her footing and tries to ignore the pain in her foot from hitting Titus's metallic face.  
"You've gotten stronger since last we met." Titus compliments, "Indeed you will be a powerful apprentice to me and a skilled assassin to my Master."  
"Not if I can help it." Ahsoka counters as she crosses her blades in front of her face.  
Titus puts his blades together to form one double bladed lightsaber, then charges Ahsoka. Titus twirls the blades above his head and at Ahsoka's montrals, not wanting to aim for her neck in a kill blow. Ahsoka, side steps backwards and dodges the attack.  
She pushes her arms out in front of Titus and shoves him back with the Force.  
Titus recovers quickly and counters Ahsokas attack by bringing her blades down over him. With their lightsabers crossed, Titus forces the bottom blade to just graze Ahsoka's thigh. She lets out a small scream in agony.  
With her un-injured leg, Ahsoka pushes herself back and away from her opponent. She desperately wants to grab at the bloodied wound, but she knows it will only make it worse. It's a minor flesh wound, it will heal as she is aware, but it will hurt in the meantime.  
"Give in, _apprentice_." Titus distinctively pronounces 'apprentice'. "There is no sense in continuing this fight."  
Ahsoka looks up at Titus, recalling what it was like the last time she faced him, "You will just have to kill me."  
Titus says nothing for what seems like forever, "If that is your fate."  
Titus reaches out with his good hand and barley pinches his thumb and forefinger together as if he is holding an invisible cup in his hand. In doing so, Ahsoka can feel his hands around her throats as they squeeze tighter. She feels herself being lifted off the ground as she is strangled by the Force.  
Ahsoka claws at her throat, letting go of her lightsabers in doing so, as she gasps for air. Her lightsabers clatter to the floor as Titus rears back and throws Ahsoka through the wooden control room door with a roar of anger. Ahsoka wasn't ready to brace herself as she hit the Council floor past the doorway, and rolled onto her stomach at the feet of her friends.  
"Ahsoka!" Callan yells in disregard of using Ahsoka's other name 'Ashla'.  
Ahsoka moans as she brings herself up on one knee, the cut on her head from Thakwaa reopened. She looks up to see Titus walking out of the doorway - she just broke through - with his lightsaber still drawn. Ahsoka reaches out to the Force and commands for her lightsabers to return to her. They blades fly past Titus and into her hands to be activated.  
Shila looks from behind Callan at the beautiful white blades, "So it is true, you _are_ a Jedi."  
Ahsoka rises to her feet, "Go, get out of here."  
"What about you?" Cassian immediately counters.  
"I'll hold Titus off, I'll meet you outside of the temple. Now go!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter XXX

Ahsoka crosses her blades into an X just as she had in her dream as Titus brings his blade down and rests it in the X's upper half - just like in Ahsoka's dream. Ahsoka glances down at Titus's legs, trying to remember which one isn't artificial. The left. Ahsoka kicks her wounded leg out and hits Titus's left knee with a hard blow. It's not enough to shatter his knee, his strength and pain tolerance is far too great, but it does force him to lose his footing and stumble backwards.

Titus regains his footing and counters Ahsoka's two blades that she swings at his right side. With a one strong twirl of his lightsabers, Ahsoka loses her grip on their crossed blades. With the opposite blade, Titus makes a hard thrash at Ahsoka's head.

Ahsoka bends over backwards, dodging the kill strike. Her lightsabers retract as she plants her hands down and uses her momentum to flip back into a handstand before landing on her feet, and opens her lightsabers again.

"Impressive." Titus mutters.

"There is no sense in fighting me, Titus. I taught you in the arts of Jar'Kai, I know your every move."

Titus swings his blades over his head taking a swipe at Ahsoka's legs. Ahsoka counters the blow before stepping out of the way of a jab to her middle. Ahsoka is suddenly hurtled backwards and slams into the wall again as Titus calls onto the Force.

"You may have taught me the basics, Ahsoka Tano, but it was I who perfected them, mastered them, and _modified_ them to be my own."

Ahsoka gets back on her feet before leaping to kick Titus again from above. It was a foolish move, and one she should have known better. The attack worked before, but Titus knows what to expect from it and therefore will no how to counter it. He grabs Ahsoka mid air, with a firm grasp on her ankle and calf, then he spins around and throws her across the Council Chamber. She collides into a stone pillar aside a doorway out of the room before crumpling to the floor.

Ahsoka's body hurts. There isn't a single part of her that doesn't. She can feel a sharp pain in her ribcage, likely a cracked rib - _or two_. She can feel her heart beating in her skull and her ears are ringing. Her arms shake as she gets herself back on her feet, her right elbow and knee pop as she gets up. Through her hazy vision, she sees Titus standing in the center of the chamber, watching her struggle.

Ahsoka wipes the blood away from the corner of her mouth.

Titus shakes his head, "I admire your bravery, your continuous will to fight is admirable, but you must realize by now, this fight is not one you will win."

Ahsoka tries to walk forward, but her body forces her to stop and fall onto one knee.

"I will not kill you yet. No. Not before you watch as I kill your friends." Titus says as he turns around and walks off towards the door into the Grand Corridor.

Ahsoka shakes her head. She can't let Titus reach them. Her protective instincts take over her body, the pain eases, the adrenaline spikes, and she releases it. It's a dead sprint towards Titus, she's not even a heartbeat away from him when she opens her lightsabers.

Titus looks over his shoulder right as Ahsoka brings her blade up and slices across his red optics. The adrenaline in Ahsoka starts to ease as Titus grabs at his eyes while screaming in pain. His optics crumple in his hands as he rips them from his skin.

When he turns around, Ahsoka is astonished by how much of his face is revealed.

A large scar runs across his face, the same scar her Master gave him years ago. His sunken eyes, almost coated completely white and bloodshot. The skin around them, black from Ahsoka's strike and the loss of his optics.

He breathes heavily through the mask.

"I do not need my eyes to see." Titus says through his breaths, "I have spent years training myself to use all my senses, and to let the Force be my vision."

Ahsoka quickly and as quietly as she can manage, bounds for an exit. She gets over halfway across the room when she hears Titus's lightsabers open up behind her. With a glance over her shoulder, she watches him hurtle his red blades in her direction. Ahsoka throws herself forward, performing a tuck and roll as the lightsaber passes over her, just inches from slicing through her. The double-bladed lightsaber crashes into the wall, sending sparks flying and making deep cuts in the stone.

Ahsoka swiftly gets back on her feet before jumping to safety through the exit. Once past the doorway, she looks to her right to see a control panel for the door. She hits the lockdown switch. Two old steel doors, the main door and the blast door, come screeching down overhead to seal the threshold between Titus and Ahsoka's temporary safety.

Ahsoka opens up one of her white blades and slices it across the doors control panel. It won't stop Titus, but it will at least slow him down for now. With the panel destroyed, Ahsoka retracts her lightsaber before toppeling down on the ground of what appears to be a training room. She forces herself not pass out from exhaustion.

As she regains her composure and strength, she grabs her comlink.

"Callan?" She asks - her heart still racing - "Are you there? Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Ahsoka." Callans voice comes through, "We've concealed ourselves in the jungle. The freighter we figured would be too obvious of a place to go."

"Well, actually, that's just where I'm going to tell you all to go."

The com goes silent.

Suddenly Shila's voice comes through, and tone is stern. "We are _not_ leaving you."

"Don't worry, your not. I have another plan for the freighter."

" _Being?"_

"I need you to activate the ship's distress beacon, open on all channel frequencies."

Once again, the com is silent.

"But anyone within three hundred parsecs will receive it. _Even the Empire_."

Ahsoka is well aware of what she is asking. "I'm counting on it. For now, the Empire will be our ally."

The large shadow of the _Chimaera_ looms over Koda Station, the entirety of Seventh Fleet dwarfs the spaceport. After recording the projected hyperspace route of the enemy fleet, Captain Pellaeon found the path crossed the port and anticipated it as the Rebels rendezvou point.

Lieutenant Dalmer led a search party to Koda Station under Pellaeon's orders. Dalmer's report came back saying that there was no sign of the Rebels on the station. However, many patrons reported seeing an Imperial freighter keeping its distance from the station as it cruised by before making a jump to hyperspace.

The door to the bridge opens and Thrawn walks across the threshold, his nonchalaunt mannerisms paralyze the bridge crew in a fear, yet at the same time, they admire him.

"Grand Admiral on deck!" a technician in the crew pit calls.

Thrawn waves his hand and quietly says, "Carry on."

The Grand Admiral gets across the catwalk before Lieutenant Dalmer approaches him and gives a solute. Thrawn returns it.

"Grand Admiral, our scanners have detected a distress beacon three quarters of a parsec away. We traced the signal, and found it is in fact coming from the stolen Imperial freighter."

"It's coordinates?"

Dalmer slowly shakes his head, "Unknown, Sir. It's coordinates are not found in the Imperial database."

Thrawn hums a deep tone in his throat before walking back down the catwalk towards the Security Foyer. They approach the holotable sitting along the right wall. Thrawn turns to face Dalmer and gestures towards the table.

"Would you please pull up a star map showing the location of the freighter, Lieutenant?"

Dalmer nods, "Yes, Grand Admiral."

The Lieutenant links the distress signal to the holotable and activates the projection screen. A star map appears before the two with a flashing red dot to the far left of the map indicating the freighters signature. Thrawn's red eyes scan the image as he takes mental notes.

"The signal is coming from here." Lieutenant Dalmer points to the flashing orb, "There doesn't appear to be any planetary system, it can be assumed the ship had a malfunction and the Rebels are now floating dead in space."

Thrawn narrows his eyebrows and shakes his head before cooly saying, "Unlikely. This is a map of the Pacanth Reach, there are four _known_ systems along the Reach. However, this sector sits on the edge between the Outer Rim and Wild Space, which remains uncharted."  
"Sir?" Lieutenant Dalmer can't see where Thrawn is getting at.

Thrawn adjusts the hologram to get a closer look at the area surrounding the freighters signal.

"What do you notice in this image, Lieutenant?"

"The freighter, Sir."

Thrawn shakes his head as Dalmer swallows a lump of air in his throat. "There is more than just the freighter. Notice the stars." The two stare at seemingly large grouping of stars orbiting the freighter. "The star formations are gathered close to the freighter, gravity is pulling them towards it."  
"Impossible, there is no freighter in existence that has a mass great enough to pull stars towards it."  
"Very good, Lieutenant. What we are seeing here, is a planetary system invisible and undetected by the Imperial database. The perfect system for a rebellion to conceal themselves from the Empire."

"That explains the freighters position." Captain Pellaeon's voice comes from behind them as he approaches the table. "However, what of the distress signal? Emergency procedures for all Imperial craft can only be initiated manually."

Thrawn agrees with the Captain, "Correct."

"Then there must be a traitor in their mist." Dalmer inquires.

Pellaeon continues, "A traitor who posses the basic knowledge of Imperial craft."

"In the reports gathered of the freighters theft from the Thakwaa airfield," Thrawn recalls, "one of the alleged thieves was an Imperial amor specialist. A specialist who would have such knowledge."

"Then we have our traitor?"

Thrawn traces his jawline with his fingers, "Possibly. But I am not convinced, if this individual is in fact a traitor. He or she would have made their move to betray their Rebellion before the battle in the Thakwaa System."

"It's a _trap_ then?" Lieutenant Dalmer asks hesitantly.

"It cannot be dismissed. But that is yet to be seen."

Captain Pellaeon shakes his head, "Grand Admiral, I am not one to question your orders often, but you _want_ to approach these Rebels knowing this possibility?"

Thrawn stares Pellaeon down with his red eyes, "We cannot afford to delay any more time. The Emperor is growing impatient and frustrated by our lack of progress. Something I will not further have."

Pellaeon nods, "Yes, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn turns his head towards Dalmer without taking his stare off the star map, "Lieutenant, project a course towards the distress signal and alert the fleet to make the projected jump under my orders."  
"Yes, Grand Admiral." Lieutenant Dalmer solutes before falling out to relay the order.

Pellaeon turns to walk away when he is stopped by Thrawn. "And, Captain Pellaeon? When was the last time the fleet initiated a full planetary bombardment?"

Pellaeon thinks, "At least four cycles ago, Sir."

A faint and cruel smile creeps across Thrawn's pale blue face.

"Prepare all batteries and use the spaceport as target practice on your mark."

Pellaeon's eyes go wide, " _Sir?_...There are people on that station, it will-"

"Kill them all." Thrawn finishes for Pellaeon, "Yes, I am aware. I am also aware based on Lieutenant Dalmer's report, that the station is filled with just low life belligerents. Petty criminals, pirates, and smugglers; all persecuted by the Empire. Commence the practice exercise, I want to sharpen the artilleries skill and training."

Pellaeon slowly nods, a sense of dread churning at the bottom of his stomach.

"Yes, Grand Admiral."

Pellaeon walks away to reveal the Grand Inquisitor standing behind him, on the other side of the Security Foyer. Thrawn stares at him before the Inquisitor nods and quietly leaves the room.

The bombardment only took five minutes before Koda Station was left in bits of charred debris floating around space. The Seventh Fleet now drops out of hyperspace over a vibrant green planet with blue rivers, Panatha, Thrawn's judgement was right. Thrawn watches out the _Chimaera's_ viewport as the fleet approaches the planet.

Thrawn cunningly smiles as he opens his mouth to give his first order, when he is interrupted by an officer on the com scanners.

"Grand Admiral," he says, "an Imperial vessel is coming out of hyperspace in Sector Eleven."

Thrawn watches off the _Chimaera's_ bow as an Star Dreadnaught, easily the size of over eleven Star Destroyers, drops out of hyperspace.

The com officer continues, "Grand Admiral, scanners identify the dreadnaught as-"

"The _Executor_ ," Thrawn dismally says, "Lord Vader has arrived."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter XXXI

Ondar looks up at the night sky through the tree branches, he sees the thousands of stars across Wild Space shining bright. But what he notices most is the dark silhouette of a massive Imperial ship.

"They're here." he moans.

The group huddles around the thicket along the jungles edge and the plateau that leads to the Jedi Temple. On the plateau, the red light of the freighters distress beacon can be seen flashing through it's viewport.

"And here they come." Zallar grumbles as he points a hairy finger to the sky.

Descending from the night, the red and white beacons on the wing tips of an Imperial _Sentinel_ -class transport shuttle can be seen blinking in the dark.

Callan instantly hits his comlink.

"Ahsoka, if you can hear me, the Empire is here as you hoped."

Her answer comes back with the sound of swinging lightsabers and strike of the blades against each other. "Good." She says calmly amidst the noise and chaos.

 _Strike! Woosh!_

"Stay low and out of sight."

 _Woosh! Zing! Strike! Woosh!_

"What about you?" Callan asks.

"Don't worry about me."

 _Strike!_

She says quickly, "I'm sending you the transmit codes to one of my allys. His call sign is 'Prestor One', tell him-"

 _Zing! Whoosh! Strike! Woosh!_

"Tell him, _Fulcrum_ sent you!"

"Wait? _Prestor One?_ Whose-"

 _Woosh! Strike! Strike! Zing!_

The comlink goes dead.

"Ahsoka?!"

Callan feels Shila's hand rest on his shoulder as he stares blankly at the mic.

"How are we going to make that transmission?" Callan asks without looking at Shila.

"We can use the transmitter on the freighter."

The deafening shriek of TIE fighters can be heard overhead. The group looks up right as the jungle is illuminated by the exploding freighter from a quick airstrike by the TIE's. The freighter jumped a bit to the strikes force hitting its hull before the blast left the craft in a heap of flaming metal debris.

"Yeah, something tells me that's not going to work." Ondar sarcastically says.

"Now what?" Zallar asks.

The _Sentinel_ -class shuttle glides over the plateau to land beside the burning freighter. It turns to face the group before the landing ramp is deployed and two squads of Stormtroopers hurry to file out. Their white armor is highlighted by the soft orange glow of the flames, and long shadows cast away from the freighter at their feet.

One of the troopers abruptly holds out a hand and points towards Callan.

"Over there!"

They've been exposed.

"So much for staying hidden." Cassian comments.

"Spread out!" Shila orders, "Stay in the thicket!"

The group takes cover behind trees and whatever they can use for concealment. With their blasters out and ready, they open fire down range towards the troopers. One of them drops dead before the rest scrounge the smoldering debris for cover, and return fire.

Shila pulls a grenade off her tack vest, activates it, and throws it at the Stormtroopers. The grenade skips once across the rock surface before rolling up to one of the destroyed exhausts of the freighter, the Stormtroopers taking cover glance down at the metallic ball.

"Look out!" they cry as it explodes.

The Stormtroopers are thrown violently from the cover, their uniforms carbon scored and cracked by the blast.

Cassian fires twice at the Imperial troops before hunching down to use the brush as cover to get to Callan. Callan hunkers down with Cassian the moment he gets up to him.

"We have to find some way to transmit Ahsoka's message!" Cassian says.

"I know! Titus has a private hangar built into the mountain, he's bound to have a ship with an adequate transmitter."

The roar of another _Sentinel_ -class shuttle is heard overhead. The group looks up to see a searchlight shining down on them. The shuttle slows down as it gets closer to the edge of the jungle. It hovers over the plateau and the Stormtroopers cease their barrage. The ramp deploys, and the group watch as troopers dressed in black armor with luminescent green eyes jump out the shuttle to form a defensive line, standing between them and the Stormtroopers.

"Death Troopers." Shila grits her teeth.

The troopers raise their blasters and fire into the brush, the echo to the distinctive ring of their E-11D blasters bounce off the trees.

Callan shoves Cassian out of a bolts path.

"Time to go!" he says, "Fall back further into the jungle, we will have to try to lose them!"

Cassian motions back to Zallar and Ondar for them to follow as they rise up - not enough to become exposed - and run further into the dark jungle. Zallar and Callan fire a few stray shots back at the Death Troopers, but the bolts merely fly over their heads.

Shila gets in front of Cassian and looks above one more time. She sees flying low over the treetops and heading straight for the plateau, a single TIE Advanced x1 accompanied by two strange TIE's she has never seen before. However, she recognizes the TIE Advanced, a feeling comes over her that she has seen it long ago, on Coruscant. If it is in fact the fighter she is thinking of, then she knows who is piloting it, and she is terrified of him more than the Death Troopers or Grand Admiral Thrawn for that matter.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter XXXII

Ahsoka runs down a long corridor, on her right are doorways to different rooms of the Temple. To her left, is a long balcony that overlooks the plateau and the burning freighter. She glances at the scene bellow, she can see the Stormtroopers moving towards the jungle, likely in pursuit of the others. However what she notices most, are the figures approaching the Temple. The troopers she recognizes, Death Troopers, they act as escorts for three others.

Two of them are familiar - at least their armor is. The gear she notices is the same as the opponent she faced some time ago back on Raada. The Imperial symbol on their shoulders and their distinctive lightsabers hooked to their back. However, the last figure is unknown to her.

The last figure is masculine and dressed all in black, his face completely hidden by a mask, and a black cape flows behind him. She can feel the Force surrounding him, it's very strong - _and dark_ \- much like when she first met Darth Titus.

Ahsoka stops to catch her breath, Titus is nowhere to be seen. However that doesn't convince her let her guard down, she doubts Titus would simply give up trying to pursue her. For now, she has to get Bail's transmission codes to Callan. She takes out her holopad and sets it down on the balcony railing with it set to record.

"Callan," she says, "this message contains the transmit codes to Prestor One. You must contact him for help, tell him Fulcrum sent you. Listen carefully to the codes: secure the com on channel six-one-seven-three-nine, frequency twelve. Good luck."

Ahsoka ends the recording and sends the message to Callan's holopad. She only hopes everyone is alright, and that they will be able to contact Bail.

Ahsoka ducks to avoid being hit by the holopad as it springs from the rail and flies toward her. The disc sores past her and into a dark hallway leading back into the Temple behind her. She turns around quickly to see Titus's silhouette standing in the halls walkway, with the crushed holopad in his artificial hand.

"Your friends won't save you now, Ahsoka. The Empire will kill them and you will be dead by my hand."

"As will you." Ahsoka says as she draws her lightsabers.

"I'm giving you one last chance. We can survive this, Callan, Shila, Ondar, Cassian, and Zallar too can survive this. If you will simply join me, we can make our first step to destroying the Empire, right now. Darth Vader is here, and together, we can destroy him and then my Master."

Ahsoka bows her head.

"I may not be a Jedi, but I will not betray my morals by joining the Sith to spread fear and hate!"

Ahsoka lifts her head up, her adrenaline heightened, and charges Titus.

Titus activates his blades and counters Ahsoka's flurry of immaculate swings. Titus is forced on the defense as he backs up from the hallway further into the Temple. The hallway leads into the Temples second level. The area stops at a railing that overlooks the Grand Corridor. The heads of the Jedi statues that form the tall pillars are level with balcony.

Ahsoka gets Titus up against the rail as she crosses her blades with his. She gets face to face with the Sith, staring into his disturbing white eyes and his to hers. Through them, she see the hateful and corrupt soul in him. No, there is definitely no resemblance or part of Brejik Ular behind them.

The Force between Titus and Ahsoka builds until it is released and Ahsoka is pushed back from Titus. Titus is slightly thrown off by the impact, allowing enough time for Ahsoka to charge him again, she swings her lightsaber up, and cleanly his lightsaber into two halves at the connector joint. The cut didn't break the blades energy flow, but it can no longer be used as the double bladed lightsaber Titus has become accustomed to.

Ahsoka flips backwards and lands in a defensive footing, fifteen feet away from Titus.

Titus clenches his severed lightsaber in rage.

"Enough!" he demands, "If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then you won't stand in my way!"

Force lightning shoots from Titus's fingertips at Ahsoka. Ahsoka, couldn't react in time and is thrown back by the blast, she drops her lightsabers on the lightnings impact. She lands on her back after being thrown four feet. The shock rages through her body, she screams in agony as she clenches her fists until her knuckles and nails turn white.

Her skeleton is illuminated once under her skin before the pain ceases, the lightning stops, and smoke rises off Ahsoka's body.

She gets back on her feet with much difficulty, her heart is racing, and muscles cramping to the blasts high voltage.

Titus brings his hands up to strike again, another attack will surely kill her. Ahsoka has no way to defend herself, her lightsabers are out of hand, and there's no time to retrieve them. Trying to dodge the blast would be useless, her muscles ache from the blast so much that she won't be able to move swift enough.

She knows it is possible to absorb the Force within the lightning, but the skill is found only in the most experienced of Jedi Masters like Yoda. However, given the circumstances, Ahsoka kneels as she closes her eyes, she sees no other way than to at least _try it_.

 _Do or do not, there is no try_.

Master Yoda's voice comes back to her.

Everything around her goes still and quiet. She feels the emptiness, as if she is the only one in the universe; a feeling she's had before when meditating peacefully. Only this time, a warm feeling grows inside her, almost like life is building in her. Ahsoka realizes, she hasn't felt this feeling since her resurrection on Mortis.

A single person comes to mind as she holds her hands out with her palms facing Titus.

 _Daughter._

Suddenly, in her palms, she can feel pulses of electricity run through her fingertips. When she opens her eyes, she sees a large glowing blue ball of energy grasped in her hands. Surprisingly she feels no pain, the only shock she feels are the small electric pulses, but even then they are of no annoyance. She looks up from the energy ball to Titus; who stands astonished by the rail.

Ahsoka is tired, she feels near completely drained in the Force, but she musters what she has left to repel the lightning back at Titus. The lightning strikes the Sith, and the impact throws him off over the rail, sending him plummeting to the floor of the Grand Corridor. Titus hits the floor hard before sliding into the steps to the Council Chamber. Ahsoka, crumples onto the balcony, drained of the Force and her energy. She rolls over onto her back as she takes deep and slow breaths, at that moment, she never thought a stone floor could be so comfortable.

Unfortunately, she knows this isn't over. Those Imperial agents like the one she faced on Raada will soon be here, and she's sure they're not only here for Titus.

Titus grabs onto the stairs with his shaking prosthetic arm as he struggles to hoist himself back up. The lightning damaged the respirator, causing a soft wheeze with every breath he takes. He puts all his weight on his artificial knee as he rises back to his feet. Indeed he is aching, however the hatred and anger within gives him strength and quickly numbs the pain.

Titus looks up the staircase at the doorway to Council Chambers. He stares at the placard of the Old Jedi Order, pondering if his end will come as it did the Jedi. The statues of the Temple Guards look down on him, as if watching him closely in order to keep him from entering the old sanctum of the Jedi Order.

Titus can run, get to the hangar in the mountain then easily sneak past the Imperial fleet by jamming their scanners. Ahsoka and his fallen Rebel cell will be destroyed by the Empire. He can retreat to another one of his syndicates, claiming the Empire discovered the base and that he was the sole survivor. Only, his Master will surely hunt him down once he discovers the true nature of his plan.

Titus will have to sort out what comes next later, for now, he must get off Panatha.

He takes a step to go up the staircase. There is an access to the hangar from the Council Chamber.

Suddenly, the air grows cold and the sound of breathing echos through the otherwise quiet corridor, there is another presence behind him. It's dark and he can feel the Force around it, yet also familiar. Titus is confident he has felt this connection before, he traces it back to a darker memory.

 _Skywalker_.

Titus turns around slowly to see standing in the large doorway into the Temple, a tall figure cloaked in black with his face hidden behind a respirator. At that moment, Titus remembers the vision of the future Tulak Hord gave him years ago on Korriban, this man is undoubtedly the same one he saw in the vision.

 _My fate_. Titus remembers.

He approaches the Sith Lord and stops once he is in the middle of the floor, and at the stone feet of the old Jedi Masters.

"Lord Vader, I presume?"

Vader's menacing voice is amplified through the empty hall, "In the name of the Galactic Empire, lay down your arms and submit to the rule of the Emperor."

"You are mistaken, _my Lord_ , it is _you_ who will submit to _me_."

Vader raises a gloved hand and motions over his shoulder for two squads of Death Troopers to run into the Temple and circle Titus. With their blasters directed at Titus, they await Lord Vader's orders.

"Surrender, or be executed." Vader warns.

Titus says nothing.

The Death Trooper Commander looks over at Vader for the command of execution by his firing squad.

Vader nods.

"On my command." the Commander encrypts through the Death Troopers helmets.

"Ready."

The troopers prime their weapons.

"Aim."

They aim for their targets vitals as Titus raises his hand.

"Fi-" is all the Commander can utter as he is raised from the ground, and claws at his throat.

The rest of the troopers follow in unison as they grab at their throats. Their garbled cries in agony through their helmets is muted suddenly with the snap of their necks before their bodies are thrown into the walls and pillars.

Titus glares at Vader, "If you are as powerful as claimed to be, why not destroy me yourself?" Titus opens one of his lightsabers, "Finish the monster _you_ created years ago on Don Har."

Vader pauses before he reaches for the lightsaber on his belt, then opens the red blade with its tip just slightly touching the ground as he slowly moves towards Titus.

"Then I will succeed in where Skywalker failed."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter XXXIII

If she moves, she's dead. Shila doesn't dare to drop her knee as she crouches behind a large bush, she can see the shiny black boots and shin guards of a Death Trooper through the web of twigs and large leafs. She can only hope that the brush is so thick the trooper won't be able to see her through the night vision in his helmet.

A rustling comes from behind her, it can't be the others, they are all hiding out as she is. She slowly turns her head, trying to draw attention, to see where the noise came from. Through the corner of her eye, she sees three Stormtroopers tromping through the brush. One of them looks over in her direction, she can only hope the bush's shadow is enough to conceal her.

It's not.

"Freeze!" the trooper orders her.

From behind a tree - behind the Stormtroopers - Zallar jumps out to assault the troopers. He grabs one of the troopers from the back of the head and smashes him face first into the tree.

"Look out! Wookie!" one of them yells.

Zallar grabs the other two troopers by the head and slams their helmets together. The troopers fall to the ground, unconscious - _or otherwise_.

Shila looks up and sees the barrel of the Death Troopers blaster hovering over the bush. He's going to kill Zallar. Shila jumps out from behind the bush with her blaster aimed for the troopers armor plated chest, when she is suddenly taken by surprise to watch the trooper fall to ground from a blunt force blow to the head. The trooper groans through the helmets voice dilators as he lands in the bush.

In the Death Troopers place, stands the silhouette of a woman. No, not necessarily a _woman_ , but by her height, she's likely a teenager. Shila can't make out any facial features, however by the light of the moon over the canopy, she can just barely make out her locks of her red hair. She's well built as Shila can tell, and her weapon in hand appears to be a long staff.

Shila can't think of anything to say other than "thank you", and before she can ask her who she is, the mystery woman _or_ girl runs off further into the jungle and out of sight.

Zallar walks up behind Shila and helps her up.

"Can you believe those Imp's?" he laughs in his garbled Basic, "They thought I was a Wookie!"

Shila shrugs off the mystery rescuer for the moment and turns her attention back to Zallar.

"Yeah, what were they thinking?" she says sarcastically, "Wookie's smell a lot better."

Zallar groans a little.

"Now come on," Shila continues, "there are still more Stormtroopers out here, and we need to find the others. Our objective is to find them and transmit…. _Ahsoka's_ message." Saying Ashla's real name feels strange to Shila, she's starting to rethink her judgement of Ahsoka, even though she is confident she's not a spy for the Empire. Still, if she is a spy, then a spy for _who?_

Ahsoka found her way out of the temple and onto a path that runs alongside of the mountain. The plateau can be seen far below, the fire that burned the freighters debris has died down into smoldering embers and charred metal. Ahsoka's not sure where this path leads, but she trusts her instincts will lead her back to her friends.

She looks down at her wounded leg, the upside to being injured by a lightsaber is that the blade cauterizes the wound. However, it doesn't help much with the pain. Her back hurts from the several times Titus threw her into the wall, through a door, and across the floor. The bloodied cut on her head has dried, but it's likely infected. She wonders which of her bones are fractured and which are broken. A few hours in a bacta tank will serve her well.

Ahsoka stops along the path. Something feels off.

She turns around to find one of the Imperial insurgents she saw entering the Temple, a Pau'an with golden eyes. Ahsoka looks over her shoulder to see another insurgent, this one a female, a Mirialan like Barriss Offee.

"You're a tough one to find, Ahsoka Tano." the Mirialan sinisterly says.

Ahsoka opens her lightsabers seeing no sense in hiding her secret, they know who she is.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka demands.

The Pau'an laughs, "You've encountered our ranks before. We are the Inquisitors, _special_ agents of the Emperor and Lord Vader. Tasked to destroy what remains of the Jedi Order. Since your aid in the uprising on Raada and your killing of the Sixth Brother, we've been keeping a close eye on the galaxy for when you would resurface. And that, was on Thakwaa."

Ahsoka glares at the Grand Inquisitor, "Then I will handle you just as I did the Sixth Brother."

The Grand Inquisitor laughs again, "You underestimate the power of the Inquisitors."

The Grand Inquisitor and Seventh Sister open their lightsabers. Ahsoka can sense the Seventh Sister charging her from behind. She swings around and counters her opponents blow before roundhouse kicking her square in the back. The impact throws the Inquisitor forward and into her master.

The Grand Inquisitor growls as he shoves the Seventh Sister aside.

Ahsoka looks briefly at the Inquisitors before turning to run along the path and further up the mountain, hoping she can outrun them. She doesn't have the strength to fight them.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter XXXIV

Vader makes a hard swipe down on Titus with his lightsaber, his attacks seem effortless. Titus counters the blow before stepping back, he's down to fighting with one lightsaber. Vader knocked his second blade out of hand in the beginning of the fight.

Titus takes a swing from the hip, but Vader simply takes a step back to move out of the blades way. Titus brings the blade overhead to down on Vader in an attempt at a killing blow.

Vader swings his blade upward to counter Titus and knock his blade out of its path. Vader viciously swings the lightsaber upward, level to Titus's head. Titus ducks to narrowly avoid decapitation, he springs up and flips backwards to put distance between him and Vader.

"Ineed you are stronger as a Sith than you were a Jedi." Titus states, "But you were never really a Jedi, were you? I could sense it back on Don Har, the conflict building within you. No, that wasn't the first time you summoned the your power through hatred, the power of the Dark Side."

Titus charges Vader, but the Sith Lord uses the Force to easily throw Titus into one of the Jedi pillars.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak." Vader says in his deep voice, "He was destroyed with the rest of the Jedi. That name is no more a part of me as Brejik Ular is to you."

Titus rises back onto his feet, his respirator continues to wheeze. "Brejik Ular was destroyed with my connection to the Light. The Jedi took everything I cared about, I saw what the Order became, Naman and Sadike died believing in the Order, the Order that lost their way."

Vader steps closer to Titus, his breathing echos through the corridor. "Your anger gives you strength, but your inability to let go of your siblings death is a weakness."

Titus bounds away from the pillar as Vader swings his lightsaber at him. His blade easily slices through the stone column, severing it in two. The floor shakes and dust falls from the ceiling with bits of debris, the pillar loses its structural integrity and comes crashing down. Vader holds out his hand to use the Force and push the falling stone Jedi towards his opponent.

Titus jumps out of the way as the column slams into the ground. Cracks in the floor form around the crumbling Jedi, and dust fills the air. Titus launches himself off the statue poised to impale Darth Vader from above.

Vader pivots to the side before Titus's blade is buried into the floor where he stood. Titus pulls his blade from out of the floor and swings it upwards, Vader bends back slightly and avoids the strike. Titus crosses blades with Vader, the immense glow of their red blades put together is nearly blinding.

Titus uses all his might to hold Vader's blade back, but the force behind the Sith's lightsaber is almost too much to bear. Titus makes a sharp slice downward to just graze Vader's shoulder.

Vader groans as he loses his hold on Titus's blade. Titus steps back before Vader unleashes a flurry of terrifying swings. Titus desperately tries to counter every blow, but he misses the one aimed for his legs.

The tip of Vader's blade cuts into Titus's legs, deep in the tissue and just over the kneecap of his left leg. It's a hit that brings Titus down to his knees. He wails in pain as he realizes he has been rendered immobile.

With one strong sweep, Vader amputates Titus's right arm at the elbow, disarming him completely.

Titus falls forward, using his cybernetic arm to hold his body up while cradling his severed arm close to his torso. He awaits for the finishing blow to come down on his neck, sealing his fate as proficised on Korriban.

But nothing happens. The searing heat of the lightsaber does not cut through the meat of his neck. The shadow of his executioner casts over him.

Titus lifts his head to look up on Darth Vader. The tip of Vader's red blade just inches from his nose.

"Why?" Titus croaks, his voice dilator nearly destroyed. "Why not kill me? I am beaten, defenseless. You came here to destroy me for your Emperor, and succede where Skywalker failed. Darth Hord showed me my fate, that I would die by your hand, Darth Vader."

"I assure you, the demise of you and this Rebellion will come swiftly by the Empire."

Vader holds his hand and uses the Force to lift the fallen Jedi statue midair. Titus turns over onto his back to watch Vader levitate the column over him. With the drop of his hand, and let go of the Force beneath the heavy stone, the column falls back to the ground - _and on Titus's legs_.

Titus screams in agony, the pain of the shattered femur in his left leg intolerable. His bionic left leg crushed under the weight. Titus is pinned under the stone, with no possible way of freeing himself.

The dust in the air is blown away from Vader's receptor with every breath.

"All too easy." Vader mockingly says as he sheaths his lightsaber.

The Sith Lord turns around and walks towards the Temple entrance to leave; his black cape flows gracefully behind him. He stops in the tracks of his prosthetic legs to the disturbing sound of Titus laughter behind him. Vader looks over his shoulder, but says nothing.

Titus laughs again. "It doesn't matter, just like the Republic, the Empire will fall as well as Palpatine and you with him."

Vader turns around fully, paying close attention to Titus's words.

Titus stares at ceiling as if peering off into space. "I've foreseen it. A forested moon, a weapon of immense power, and the ultimate test between good and evil." Titus takes a deep breath. "Blood and loyalty will be tested, and come forth from its wake, the Chosen One."

Vader is quiet, knowing in a past life as Anakin Skywalker, that _he_ was considered the Chosen One.

"The Chosen One is but a myth." Vader protests. "The prophecies of the old religion died with the Jedi. Your fantasy of the Empires destruction and of the so called 'Chosen One' are just that; _fantasy_."

Vader turns to leave again.

Titus calls, "The Force is what binds all living things, as well as time itself. It is the

past, present, and future. There is always truth in prophecy, and you are unwise to disregard the inevitable future already set by the Force. I can sense the Chosen One, on a planet with two suns. He grows stronger in the Force every day, he just doesn't know it yet."

Vader, refuses to face Titus again. "If you continue to put your faith in the myths of forgotten Jedi lore, then you will die dewling in the same false hope your brother and sister did."

Lord Vader continues to leave the Temple, without looking back again at Darth Titus, and not a second thought to his words of the _Chosen One_.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter XXXV

The Seventh Sister throws her lightsaber at Ahsoka as she backs away, closer to the cliff. Ahsoka jumps, dodging the hurtling blades. The Inquisitor uses to Force to retrieve her lightsaber while the Grand Inquisitor bounds ahead of her to attack Tano. Ahsoka nocks one of the Inquisitors blades away before spinning around to open her second lightsaber down parallel to her back as she counters the Inquisitors opposite blade.

Ahsoka thrusts her free blade at the Inquisitor, forcing him to pull back.

Seventh Sister charges Ahsoka with the intention of a kill blow to the head. Only one of her blades is open.

Ahsoka crosses her blades with the Seventh Sister.

The Inquisitor opens her mask, revealing her sinister smile and demented eyes.

"You're not that bad." She says sarcastically, "You may make a fine Inquisitor."

Ahsoka comes back, "What is it with everyone trying to recruit me today?"

Ahsoka leans into the Inquisitor and smiles, "For your sake, I don't think you'd want me in your ranks. I'm a bit more than you can handle!"

The Seventh Sister laughs, "Actually, I wouldn't be so sure."

The Inquisitor releases her lightsaber's second blade, and with the flip of a switch, they start spinning rapidly. Ahsoka's blades become violently out of her control as they counter the spinning blades. With little other choice, Ahsoka moves back.

She looks to her left to see the Grand Inquisitor approaching her, his blades spinning as well.

Ahsoka is cornered, with the two Inquisitors blocking her way of escape and the cliff edge just two steps behind her. She dares to glance back at the drop to see a waterfall gushing from out the side of the mountain to plummet a thousand feet below. Ahsoka can only assume it's a thousand, she cannot get a clear picture of the ground as its shrouded by a thick mist coming off the waterfall.

"Escape is pointless." the Grand Inquisitor smiles, "Surrender or die, your choice."

Ahsoka retracts her lightsabers and hooks them to her side. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she feels Panatha's deep connection to the Force surround her. With one strong push from the cliff ledge, Ahsoka repels herself off the mountain and free falls into the waft of cold moist air.

The Inquisitors watch their prey disappear bellow.

"Unexpected." the Grand Inquisitor says, "However, the Jedi was going to die one way or another, whether that would be by our hands or in this case - _another_."

The comlink on their wrists suddenly flashes, it's Lord Vader's signal for them to return to their ships. Their mission on Panatha is over.

"I have my doubts she is finished with." Seventh Sister says, "She could have very well survived the fall."

"For now, in the eyes of the Emperor and Lord Vader, Ahsoka Tano is dead. If she miraculously resurfaces, we will terminate her then."

The entrance to the mountain hangar is just overhead. The Rebels have worked their way up the steep mountain to the hangar. However, Imperial forces bellow make it difficult to move. All the Rebels can do is move boulder to boulder for cover.

At the mountains base, Stormtroopers and Death Troopers fire up at the Rebels. They too move to whatever cover they can find as they avoid being cut down by Cassian who acts as a sharpshooter higher up the mountain.

Shila activates the boosters built into her boots to propel herself over her cover and towards Cassian. She pulls out a grenade and throws it at the troopers before landing beside Cassian.

The grenade goes off bellow as she hunkers down beside Cassian.

She pulls out her blasters and looks at Cassian, "Get moving up the mountain. I'll cover you."

"Got it."

Shila jumps on top of the rocks Cassian used for cover and aims her blasters downrange. She opens up a hail of blasterfire onto the troopers bellow, signalling Cassian to get moving. A Stormtrooper flips backwards with a hard hit to the head from Shila.

Suddenly a Death Trooper rises up from behind the boulder the Stormtrooper fell beside, and opens fire at Shila. Shila lunges off her highground and towards the trooper, her bold action has caught the trooper by surprise. She uses it to her advantage as she kicks the trooper in his heavily armored chest.

Shila pushes herself off the Death Trooper as the force nocks him back. The trooper, with his blaster now out of hand from the fall, charges Shila with the intention to kill her without the aid of a weapon.

With a little push off the ground, Shila barrel rolls under the troopers right arm and past his right leg. Once behind her attacker, she gets back on her feet without any difficulty, before swinging her arm around to whip the hilt of her blaster into the troopers helmet. With her opposite blaster, she shoots a Stormtrooper poised to cut her down just ten yards away.

The Death Trooper steps back and hooks his foot around Shila's ankle, and with sharp jab into her back with his elbow, causing Shila to fall forward. Shila flips onto her back the moment she hits the ground to look up at the trooper. The trooper lunges at Shila, but she is quick to push him back with a swift kick into his sternum. However, it is only a matter of seconds before the trooper recovers and pulls out the SE-14r light repeating blaster from his hip, and aims directly at Shila's head.

Shila closes her eyes, waiting for the Death Trooper to take the killing shot. When suddenly, she hears the sound of a blaster bolt pierce the Death Trooper's armor. She opens her eyes to see smoke rising over the troopers shoulders from the scorched kill shot between his shoulder blades. The trooper goes weak at the knees before falling forward and onto Shila.

Shila groans as she shoves the lifeless body off her. When she looks up to see past where the trooper stood, she sees Callan with his smoking blaster in hand.

"No one, harms my girl." he says with gusto.

Shila smiles, "Thank you, dear." She gets back on her feet. "But I had it all handled."

"Did you now?"

Callan holds his blaster up, aimed at Shila's head. Shila's eyes go wide before Callan squeezes the trigger. The shot flies beside Shila's head and hit's a Stormtrooper behind her as he raised his blaster to execute her.

Shila looks behind her at the trooper Callan shot.

"You're right, you had it all handled." Callan says sarcastically.

A blaster bolt suddenly flies past Callan, when he turns to face where the shot came from, he sees four Stormtroopers who have turned their fire from Ondar and Zallar to him and Shila.

Callan and Shila take cover before returning fire at the troopers.

Callan shouts over the boulder beside the killed Death Trooper, "Ondar, Zallar, get to the hangar! We'll cover you!"

Callan jumps out from behind his cover to take out two of the troopers. He aims to take out a third, when suddenly another trooper gets up and fires twice at Callan. The second shot hitting Callan's side.

Callan falls to one knee feeling the sharp sting of the shot in his side. He rapidly fires three shots at the troopers, killing the one who shot him.

The last Stormtrooper gets up from behind cover and returns fire. Callan takes another hit, this time to the right shoulder.

He crumples to the ground, breathing slowly and heavily.

"Callan!" Shila shouts in fear.

She gets up from her meager cover to run to Callan's aid, she shoots the Stormtrooper mid run. Once she is behind the blaster scored boulder, she grabs Callan and pulls him behind cover, his life quickly fading away.

However as she begins to resuscitate him, she sees another squad of Stormtroopers moving towards them.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter XXXVI

The birds majestic blue and green feathers are slick from the moisture in the air, Ahsoka has to carefully maneuver along the creatures back to get to it's head. She slips as she gets closer to the neck and starts to slide off it's back. A sense of panic fills Ahsoka as she sees the long drop bellow.

Her panic is suddenly eased as the bird rotates for Ahsoka to be able to climb back on. Ahsoka swings her leg up and hooks it around the bird's wing before doing the same thing with her opposite leg on the opposite wing. With her legs securely straddling the birds wings, she saddles herself along the base of its neck.

"Thank you." Ahsoka says patting the bird.

The bird lets out a long and beautiful trill as it breaks through the mist. Ahsoka can see the mouth of Titus's hangar along the mountainside, and the firefight bellow.

The birds large dilated eyes look back at Ahsoka as she leans in closer to its head.

"Think you can help me a little more?"

The bird cries out again.

"I'll take that as a yes. Take me down over there if you may."

The bird dips down and flies toward the fight bellow.

Shila ducks back behind her cover as another shot from the Imperials slams into the rock.

"Hang on Callan." Shila begs him as he lays at her side, barely alive, "I'll get you out of this."

Shila fires three shots at point blank, taking out one of the five troopers.

For a second, a shadow with large wings casts over her. Shila looks up to see a magnificent bird with vibrant green and blue feathers fly overhead. A figure somersaults off the large birds back and lands in the middle of the Stormtrooper squad, armed with two white blades.

" _Ahsoka?"_ Shila says forgetting all about her since she stayed in the Temple to fight off Titus.

Ahsoka barrel rolls out of the way as a trooper attempts to blast her. Once out of the bolts path, she springs up and slashes her blades through a troopers middle. Another trooper raises his weapon on Ahsoka and opens fire, with one effortless swing of her left blade, she reflects the shot back at him.

The third trooper fires, but Ahsoka is quick to flip backwards and dodge the red blaster bolt. Once she is back on her feet, she swipes her left blade upward to cut the troopers blaster in two before spinning around and jabbing the right blade through the heart.

Ahsoka looks up at the last Stormtrooper and cunningly smiles. It's too late for the trooper to raise his weapon as Ahsoka uses the Force to push the Imperial off the mountain.

"Ahsl- er, _Ahsoka!_ " Shila's frantic voice comes from behind.

Ahsoka turns around and hurries over to Shila to find her kneeling over Callan's body.

"Callan's been hit." Shila explains, "He needs help."

Ahsoka doesn't say it fearing how Shila would react, but Callan already appears gone; she can feel the Living Force slowly slipping from him. His eyes are closed and his face is white, when Ahsoka strokes her fingers across it, she feels his ice cold touch. Callan is however, still breathing - it's weak, but there still may be hope.

Ahsoka focuses on how to get help for Callan, and at the moment, the only option present is to get to the hangar and contact Bail.

Ahsoka doesn't take her eyes off Callan. "We need to get to the hangar, before the Empire sends reinforcements."

"I can carry Callan. The thrusters in my boots will help get us both to the hangar."

"In that case, I'll meet you up there."

Ahsoka nods as she turns around, estimating it will take about four Force leaps to get to the hangar.

"And, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka looks over her shoulder at Shila as she begins to pick Callan's near lifeless body up.

"Thank you."

Cassian, Ondar, and Zallar found a Maxillipede shuttle used by the Confederacy of Independent Systems back in the Clone Wars. The ship is nowhere near functional for flight, it's obvious the shuttle has seen use, how it got here is a mystery.

One of it's towering fins is broken in half, whatever happened to it's upper half is unknown. The hydraulic legs on it's right side are twisted and bent, leaving the ship tilted on one side. Rust covers much of the ships body, a sign that it's been here for quite some time. There is damage on the door, implying it was once forced open. However, based on where the damage is on the door, it is apparent that the door was opened from the _outside_.

Though the ship is no longer flyable, it's long range transmitter still seems to be operational. Zallar had to cross and fuse a few wires that took what little power remained in the shuttles emergency power supply, but he is successful in restoring power to the transmitter.

Ahsoka and Shila carefully hoist Callan into the ship's passenger bay. Ondar and Cassian instantly hurry over to assist in resting him down on the slanted floor. Callan moans as Shila lifts his upper body up and lays him in her lap. She strokes her fingers through his blonde hair - which has grown a little since Ahsoka first met him.

"I'll get the transmission sent." Ahsoka says placing one hand on Shila's shoulder, "See what you can all do for him until help arrives."

Shila can only nod.

Ahsoka moves towards Zallar, who is making final adjustments on the long range transmitter. She hears Shila behind her telling Ondar to search the ship for a first aid kit.

Callan's eyes slowly open, but his gaze is distant.

He mutters, "Shila. Did everyone get to the hangar safe?"

Shila nods, "Yes, and you saved me as well."  
"I always do." Callan smiles sarcastically.

Callan's right hand moves to the cargo pocket in his pants. He pulls out the holopad encrypted with Ahsoka's transmission code to Prestor One. Callan holds the device up for Shila to take.

"The transmission, send the transmission. Get help." Callan croaks.

"Don't worry, we'll get the message sent."

Shila lightly grasps Callan's hand to rest it and the device on his chest.  
" _Ahsoka?"_

"Is alright," Shila assures, "she's working on the transmission now."

Callan takes a deep breath, "Titus, he betrayed us. He is no better than Palpatine, we were wrong to follow him."

Shila wipes the tear away from Callans eye.

"These are confusing times," Shila says solemnly, "who can we trust in our fight against the Empire?"

Callan takes Shila's hand and gently rubs his thumb along her soft skin.

"Trust in what is right, that there is still good in the galaxy. Trust the day will come of a New Republic." Callan takes another slow, deep breath. "Trust in the return of the Jedi."

Shila gently strokes Callans chin with her fingers.

Callan reaches up and holds Shila's head in his hand.

Callan smiles, "I love you."

"As do I, and I always will."

Shila bends down slightly and locks her lips with Callan in a long and passionate kiss. When their lips separate and Shila raises her head, Callan's eyes slowly close, his hand drops from Shila's face, and he relaxes in Shila's arms as the Living Force leaves his body.

Ondar steps up behind Shila with a first aid kit in hand.

Shila glances up at the Rodian, desperately trying to hold back the tears in her eyes as she shakes her head in sorrow.

"He's gone."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter XXXVII

Lieutenant Dalmer whispers into Captain Pellaeon's ear before Pellaeon approaches Thrawn to relay the message. Thrawn, stands before the bridge's viewport looking back and forth off the _Chimaera's_ port and starboard bow, to see the planet surface bellow.

Thrawn turns his head slightly and lifts his blue-black eyebrows as Pellaeon steps beside him and comes to attention.

"Grand Admiral," Pellaeon says, "We are receiving an audio transmission from Lord Vader's TIE fighter."

"Then by all means, Captain, open the channel."

Pellaeon nods before opening the transmission feed as Thrawn ordered then stepping aside, out of earshot from the Grand Admiral and Lord Vader.

"Yes, my Lord?" Thrawn calmly asks into the open com channel.

"Grand Admiral, the Rebels leadership has been dismantled, and their meager forces have withdrawn into the jungle. I have ordered all Imperial forces to return to the _Executor_ , and I am in route to your flagship."

"I shall order a search party to the planet surface and apprehend what little remains of these Rebels."

The com goes silent for a moment, all that can be heard is Darth Vader's chilling breaths.

"No." Vader breaks the silence, "I want the Seventh Fleet to commence a full planetary bombardment. The Rebels will be destroyed and what remains of this Rebellion against the Empire will be terminated."

Thrawn's teeth clench for a brief moment, he must calm himself before speaking again. He is well aware of Vader's reputation of being an aggressive and often hostile commander; Thrawn will have to chose his next words wisely.

"My Lord, this system is unknown to the Empire's databanks and uncharted on every Imperial starmap. It would be profound to destroy the temple as it may hold secrets of the Jedi and possibly the planet within its walls. If I may, I will send a salvation team to-"

Thrawn suddenly feels as if fingers are being wrapped around his throat, and they begin to squeeze. The pressure builds greater by the second as the Grand Admiral is choked. Thrawn tugs at the collar of his white uniform with one hand as he groans to his sudden inability to breath.

With his free hand, Thrawn braces himself on the control dash as he falls forward. He feels lightheaded, and he resists every urge to pass out.

Vader's voice comes back through the com, "For someone so reputable for their unquestionable loyalty to the Empire, I find your ability to follow my Master's orders, _lacking_. The Jedi are no more, relics such as this temple can spark delusions of hope throughout the galaxy for the rise of a new Jedi Order. Therefore, this temple must be destroyed."

Thrawn falls to one knee, the pressure highly unbearable.

He croaks, "I will….Comsense, the bombardment….Lord Vader."

The pressure releases on Thrawn's throat when the transmission dies.

Thrawn puts both hands on the control dash, further holding himself up as he catches his breath again. After a few seconds, he gets back on his feet, adjusting his collar while he regains his composure.

Captain Pellaeon steps up beside Thrawn again and awaits orders.

Thrawn's red eyes turn onto Pellaeon, "Ready all batteries for the whole fleet, prepare for planetary bombardment on my mark."

"Yes, Grand Admiral."

Thrawn stares out the viewport again, this time at the _Admonitor_ and _Judicator_. The entire Seventh Fleet has their gun turrets aimed down on Panatha. All Thrawn has to do is give one command, and a barrage of laserfire will be brought down on the planet surface.

Captain Pellaeon looks over his shoulder at the artillery officer standing in the crew pit. The officer nods, signifying the _Chimaera's_ batteries are on standby.

"The bridge is at your command, Grand Admiral." Pellaeon assures.

Thrawn sharply throws one hand into the air while clenching the other at his side.

"Fire."

All Star Destroyer's commence orbital bombardment on Panatha. The barrage of green rounds plummet to the planet surface, the damage on the ground invisible from the viewport of the _Chimaera's_ bridge.

The first thing the Rebels notice, is the immense tremor in the ground, followed by the dust and small debris of rock falling from the hangar ceiling. When they look outside the shuttle door and past the hangar, they see the hail of lasers strike the mountain.

"The ceiling's going to come down any second!" Cassian panics.

Ahsoka speaks into the transmitters microphone one last time, "Prestor One, _Bail_ , we need your help. I'm sending our coordinates now. Fulcrum out."

Ahsoka quickly transmits the message containing Panatha's coordinates in it. Bail warned her before to never send transmissions from Fulcrum to his office on Alderaan, to instead send them to _Tantive III_ where his trusted aid will deliver it to him. Ahsoka can only hope his aid will get the message; if that aid is R2, she has no doubt Bail will see it.

Ahsoka turns her attention to Thrawn's bombardment, she sees Cassian and Ondar staring through the shuttle doorway at the air assault outside.

"Get away from the door." she orders.

Cassian and Ondar move away from the doorway as Ahsoka uses the Force to seal the damaged door as best it will allow.

"Now what?" Zallar grumbles.

"The chasey of this shuttle can withstand the mountains weight if the hangar ceiling collapses."

Creases form on Cassian's forehead as he questions Ahsoka, "How can you be sure?"

"The Separatists would tend to heavily armor their vehicles. I should know, in the Clone War I was in a Super Tank on Geonosis when a mountain collapsed on top of us-" Ahsoka stops abruptly as she remembers how it was her _and_ Barriss Offee who were trapped in that tank, and how if Anakin and Master Luminara Unduli hadn't found them, she certainly wouldn't be here now.

Ahsoka recalls another thought from that experience, "If the hangar collapses, there won't be enough oxygen to keep us all alive. We need to find the shuttles life support and hope it can hold us off until help arrives."

"I'm on it." Zallar says before making way for the cockpit.

Ahsoka glances down at Shila, watching her as she cover's Callan's face with his jacket.

Everyone suddenly has to brace themselves on either the walls or the floor as the shuttle violently shakes, and loud booms are heard overhead. It's the sound of large rocks crashing down onto the shuttle. The faint beams of light coming through the cracks of the door go dark. Just as Ahsoka feared, they are trapped.

The shuttle is pitch dark for a moment before what remains of the emergency power is diverted from the long range transmitter to the luminescent red emergency lights.

Zallar emerges from the shuttle cockpit, with a grin on his long face, "We have life support. Apparently whoever crashed this bucket of bolts had no need for it."

"So we should be able to hold out for some time." Cassian says confidently.

Ondar steps forward, relieved by the news, but still troubled. "So then what do we do now?"

Ahsoka sits down on the tilted floor with her legs crossed and hands rested on her knees. She closes her eyes and clears her mind as she prepares to meditate.

She says calmly, "Now, we wait."

Thrawn turns around to face the crew pits, the artillery officer in particular.

He waves his hand in a cutting motion, "All ships, cease fire."

"Yes, Grand Admiral." the officer complies before directing all batteries to cease the barrage.

"Captain Pellaeon." Thrawn requests.

"Yes, Sir?" Pellaeon says turning to face Thrawn.

"Have a shuttle readied with a squad of Death Troopers. Lord Vader will want to inspect the damage of the bombardment, as will I."

"Yes, Grand Admiral."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter XXXVIII

The Lambda-class shuttle breaks through the rising smoke from the smoldering terrain before deploying the landing gear and gracefully landing amongst the chaos. The two squads of four Death Troopers immediately hurry off the shuttle once the ramp drops. They form a wide defensive circle at the ramps bottom as Thrawn walks down beside Darth Vader.

Thrawn scans the area as he is sure Vader is doing the same through his helmets dark red lenses. The Jedi Temple, as he knew - and dreaded - has been reduced to a mound of carbon scored rubble. Later and out of Lord Vader's knowing, he will personally pay to contract some ragtag scavengers along the Outer Rim to search through the debris for any of the Temple's surviving artifacts.

Thrawn gestures to the Death Troopers, "Search the area, bring any surviving Rebels alive to me."

The Death Troopers comply with the Grand Admiral's orders and break off from the circle to spread out as they conduct their search. The troopers scan the burning jungle surrounding the plateau. The once vibrant green color of the jungle, now reduced to small patches surrounded by the charred surface and burning timber. The bombardment was a devastating blow on the planets beauty, but a strong example of the Seventh Fleet's superiority in the Imperial Navy.

"May I ask, Lord Vader? What became of the apparent Sith?" Thrawn humbly asks Vader.

Vader looks on at the Temple ruins, "Destroyed, buried beneath the rubble of the Temple. He is no longer a threat to the Empire."

"And the Jedi?"

"Dead."

Thrawn suddenly sees out of the corner of his red eye, a Death Trooper running towards them from the jungle. He immediately comes to attention before the Grand Admiral and Sith Lord.

"My Lord," he says through his helmet, "We believe we have captured one of the Rebels. She was found taking shelter in the jungle, when we approached her, she showed hostile agressions."

"Bring her before me."

The Death Trooper raises his hand in the air and gestures for his comrades to bring out the prisoner. Seconds later, two troopers walk out with the woman between them. She is limp and the troopers must hold her up by her extended arms, and her feet drag against the ground.

The troopers get twenty paces from Thrawn and Vader, when suddenly the limp woman sparks back to life and proceeds to assault her captures. She takes hold of them as she wraps her arms around theirs before somersaulting backwards. The move twists the troopers arms backwards until they are dislodged from their sockets.

In unison, the troopers scream in agony as the woman pulls the blaster pistol out of a Death Troopers holster.

The trooper by Vader and Thrawn pulls up his blaster and puts his sights on the woman. However, Vader's black gloved hand covers his sight picture as a gesture telling him to hold his fire.

The woman slams the blaster across the Death Troopers head before shooting and killing the other. She kicks the last trooper from behind to the ground and executes him with a shot in the back. Finally, she notices Thrawn and Vader, she instantly aims the blaster at them.

"Fascinating." Thrawn says.

Vader raises his hand at the woman and uses the Force to create a stasis field around her. She freezes in her tracks trying desperately to move, however the Force constricts her movements. Vader approaches the frozen woman with Thrawn and the Death Trooper beside him.

Thrawn studies the woman's physique. Her body is slim and fit, more so than most human adolescent's, evidence her nimble skill in combatives is from years of rigorous training. Her fiery red hair provides a glimpse into her origin, as red hair such as hers is a common trait found in some of the core worlds.

"Who are you?" Vader slowly asks.

Her teeth are clenched due to the stasis, "What do you care? Your Empire has destroyed my home. Why not destroy me too?"

"Ah, but this is _not_ your home is it?" Thrawn inquires.

The woman's bright green eyes fill with hate towards the Chiss, as if mad at him for revealing something she's tried to keep hidden.

A smile creeps across Thrawn's face, "You need not say anything, your facial cues behold your answer; that being, you are not in fact from here. Further begging the question: _why_ are you here? A Rebel perhaps?"

"My allegiance is neither to the Empire or any Rebellion. I'm just trying to make my way through the galaxy."

"As a mere scoundrel?"

The woman almost smiles, "It's a living. With that nut job dead, I was going to search the Temple ruins for any junk I can make some kind of profit on."

Thrawn glares at the woman, he doesn't take her calling the Temple's art "junk" lightly.

The Grand Admiral steps forward to further interrogate the prisoner, when Vader suddenly raises a hand.

"Leave us." he orders.

Thrawn, though slightly irritated, respects and adheres to Darth Vader's orders before leaving with the Death Trooper.

Once the two are far enough away, Vader releases the stasis field around the prisoner while using the Force to call her weapon to his opposite hand. Though disarmed, she refuses to let her guard down and ready to take on Vader if given the opportunity - even though, she wouldn't stand a chance against the Sith Lord.

"It is obvious you are skilled in combat," Vader complements in his monotone voice, "skills that must have taken years of training and improvement. Your past is of no concern to me, however as the Grand Admiral said, I know you are no mere scoundrel."

Her fists slightly clench.

"Now, your name?"

She seems to stare straight through the lenses in Vader's mask to see his eyes as she opens her mouth.

"Jade. My name is Mara Jade."

"Whether that is or isn't your real name, is irrelevant. What I have to offer you however, isn't."

Mara stands up straight and brushes a strand of red hair off her face.

"Being?" she mockingly asks before smiling with a laugh, "A place in your ranks of Stormtroopers? How about a dancer for your almighty Emperor?"

"No." Vader says clenching his fist, "Something much more valuable, prestige and honor."

"As what?"

"As the Emperor's protection as well as his hand and eyes on the front lines."

Mara laughs, "Isn't that your job?"

"It is, however I am well known through the Imperial military. You on the other hand, are not. You would be virtually invisible to the entire military as well as-"

"The Senate." Mara finishes Vader's statement, "That way I can carry out the Emperor's doings without drawing the attention of the Senate; thus keeping any _unwanted_ information hidden?"

Vader is quiet.

"Precisely." he says at last, "You carry out his demands in secrecy, and you will be well reimbursed courtesy of the Emperor."

Mara looks away from Vader and towards the Temple ruins, considering the Sith's proposal and the likelihood of her salvaging anything profitable from the ruins.

"It's a tempting offer," she says, "However I'm going to have to pass, I'm doing just fine where I am now."

Jade fearlessly turns to walk away, disregarding the fact that Vader could easily kill her then and there for rejecting his offer as well as her knowing of his intentions with her.

"As a scoundrel?" Vader persists from behind her.

She stops again, willing to listen to more.

He continues, "It is not necessarily the life you prefer, is it? You still long for the adrenaline and adventure you once had, otherwise you wouldn't have attacked those troopers. A real scoundrel would run from the fight. Fighting and war is in your blood, it is your natural instinct to run towards the fight." Vader pauses, letting his words sink into Mara Jade. "The Emperor can offer you what you really want, what you crave, what you live for."

Mara faces Vader again, knowing he is right. It has been years since she has fought for a purpose and against more honorable opponents. Indeed, she misses the life she once had, she only wishes it hadn't ended with such repercussions. Perhaps this may be her second chance, to live that life again this time serving for the Empire - more specifically, Darth Sidious.

"Very well," she says, "I will take you up on that offer."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter XXXIX

Darth Vader returned to the _Executor_ accompanied with Mara Jade, whatever his intentions with her is unknown to Thrawn. The Grand Admiral on the other hand, returned to the _Chimaera_ to sit at his desk and compile record accounts of the past several days to be stored in his private files for later review.

Captain Pellaeon joins Thrawn as they walk to his study. Pellaeon admires Thrawn's calm and collective persona given his mutual cooperation with Lord Vader. The Captain is well aware of Vader's often cruel leadership, he knows of men under Vader's command who were executed for minor offenses.

"This Rebellion is finished then?" Captain Pellaeon asks.

Thrawn nods slowly, "Indeed, and the Jedi both Light and Dark with it."

"Then we will be leaving this system I take it?"  
"In time, yes."

The Stormtrooper commander standing at the door of Thrawn's study comes to attention as Thrawn opens the door. The two walk in to find sitting comfortably at Thrawn's desk, is Grand Moff Tarkin.

Thrawn bows courteously, "Moff Tarkin, your presence is unexpected. To what do I owe the honor?"

"A word in private, may we?" Tarkin asks cooly.

"Of course."

Thrawn nods towards Pellaeon implying for him to leave, to which the Captain graciously obides. Thrawn waits for the door to slide shut behind Pellaeon before approaching Tarkin. Moff Tarkin clasps his hands together and leans into Thrawn's desk.

While maintaining a stern face, Tarkin says, "I wanted to personally congratulate you on your victory against the Rebellion."

"I appreciate the compliment, Moff Tarkin. However, this Rebellion is far from finished. Granted their leadership has been dismantled, but their forces have been dispersed around the galaxy in individual cells. With their leadership gone, they have lost their ability to effectively organize as a whole. They're next move will be to go into hiding for a short time, but they will resurface. Question is, _when?_ "

"And to whom they will rally to next." Tarkin adds.

Thrawn is aware it is not like Moff Wilhuff Tarkin to be here in person to simply congratulate him and discuss the Rebellion's next move, there must be another reason for his visit. Otherwise he wouldn't have had Captain Pellaeon leave the room, and he may not wish to share via hologram at the risk of it being tapped into by the Rebels.

Thrawn says nonchalantly, "There is another reason however for this meeting, is there not?"

"Indeed there is. The Emperor himself wishes to personally accommodate you for your retaliation following the battle on Thakwaa, and the discovery of an uncharted system in the Imperial database."

"I shall be returning to Coruscant then?"

Tarkin nods slowly, confirming Thrawn's question.

Thrawn thinks for a moment before asking, "And what of the Inquisitors? Will they be accompanying me to Coruscant?"

"No. Rather, I have requested Lord Vader for the assistance of the Grand Inquisitor in handling the of another Jedi." Tarkin frowns a bit more, clearly frustrated by the matter. "This one resurfacing in the spice mines of Kessel, on a mission to liberate the Wookies I had sent as a work detail."

"I see." Thrawn nods, "Then I shall ready the _Chimaera_ to depart for Coruscant."

Tarkin sits up straight, "On the contrary, the entire Seventh Fleet will moablaize to Coruscant. The Emperor wishes to address your staff for their part in this victory. As we speak, I have detached elements of my fleet to this system, to set up a blockade in the absence of your fleet."

"With all do respect, Moff Tarkin, a blockade may not be necessary. It is unlikely the Rebel cells will return to the planet, given their communication with their base - or what was _once_ there base - has been severed, they wouldn't dare perform a recovery mission at the risk of a now possible Imperial presence."

Tarkin gets up, walks around the desk, and stands beside Thrawn.

"A valid argument, however the blockade is an assurance that the these Rebels will think twice on returning." Tarkin turns to face the door. "There is one more thing."

Thrawn stares into the pale blue eyes of Tarkin, his curiosity raised.

"What I am going to tell you must not leave this room."

Thrawn nods, his curiosity now peaked.

"The woman Lord Vader brought onto the _Executor_ from the planets surface, she is to be brought with the Seventh Fleet to Coruscant, in secret. You are to personally deliver her to the Emperor with no questions asked. By no means, is anyone to know of her presence."

Thrawn cunningly smiles, "As you wish, Grand Moff Tarkin. I will ready the Seventh Fleet for departure."

"See to it you do. The woman will be transported to the _Chimaera_ under the pretense of a Rebel taken prisoner."

The Grand Inquisitor stares out of the viewport of the _Executor's_ bridge, quietly marveling the sheer size and power of Darth Vader's ship. A Lambda-class shuttle departs from one of the hangars and moves towards the _Chimaera_. He closes his eyes to feel the Force of Panatha bellow before they depart from the system.

From behind, Captain Piett walks along the catwalk and up to the Grand Inquisitor.

"Grand Inquisitor," Captain Piett gets his attention, "You have a transmission awaiting you. The call is transmitting from the Lothal System and by an Agent Kallus, who requests to speak to you only."

The Grand Inquisitor opens his eyes, "Clear the Security Foyer."

"As you wish."

Captain Piett turns around to clear the Security Foyer as the Grand Inquisitor ordered. Moments later the Grand Inquisitor enters the dark and empty empty room adjacent the bridge and steps up to the holotable in the middle.

A hologram of an Imperial Agent appears in the middle of the holotable. The Grand Inquisitor bows his head and closes his eyes, his hands clasped behind his back and under his lightsaber.

"Excuse the intrusion, Inquisitor, but in the course of my duties I have encountered a Rebel cell, the leader of that cell made good use, _of a lightsaber_."

"Ah, Agent Kallus, you did well to call."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter XXXX

Zallar steps out of the cockpit after checking the life support. Though the ships life support was unused, it must have sustained some damage in the crash. Life support has been draining rapidly, when Zallar checked, he found it at only 25% remaining in the reserve.

Cassian and Ondar have been searching through the supplies for water and food, only to come up dry. All they have been able to find is some emergency supplies that have been opened and the water is gone. Every now and then, Ondar would ask Shila if she is alright in an effort to comfort her over Callan. However, Shila insists that all she needs is to be left alone for a little bit. Even though a little bit has been three hours.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka has been sitting in front of the broken door in a deep meditation. Cassian is amazed how she can find a sense of serenity amidst their current dire situation.

Zallar steps up to Ahsoka from behind, staring down at her from his towering height.

"Hopefully that help of yours will get here soon." he grumbles, "Life supports running low and it'll run out quick with everyone in here."

Ahsoka keeps her eyes closed and doesn't turn her head to face the Thakwaash.

"They will come." she calmly assures. "I am sure of it."

(2 hours later)

"Life support now at 3.5%." Cassian says.

It is easy to tell the life support is running out. The air has gone thin and stagnant, without the cooling ducts helping to keep the ship at a stable temperature, the combined body heat of the Rebels has left the ship intolerably warm. Sweat drips down all of their faces, and Zallar looks like a walking wet mop. Ahsoka pays little attention to the uncomfortable circumstances, she simply focuses on the coming rescue.

"I'm starting to think we're gonna die in here." Ondar says, "It's been five hours and Ahsoka's help hasn't-"

Ondar is cut off suddenly by a violent jolt in the ground followed by constant rumbling.

"Thrawn going to hit us again just for a thrill?"

"I don't believe so." Ahsoka says opening her eyes, "Thrawn wouldn't waste the time or the effort. I don't think this is another bombardment."

A loud cracking comes from behind the door and beams of light start to creep into the ship. Ahsoka jumps to her feet and backs away from the door with her hands on her lightsabers, ready to find Stormtroopers come rushing in.

The rumbling stops, and moments later the shadows of several feet appear beneath the door.

Ahsoka gets ready for the troopers to break the door down.

With a creak, the door lifts up to let in the bright white light from outside and the gush of fresh air come rushing in. Ahsoka goes blind for a second, only a second. She can see the silhouettes of people on the other side, but to her relief, she can tell they are not Imperial troops.

The silhouette of a woman steps inside, and Ahsoka's eyes adjust to the natural light. Ahsoka can make out the woman's dark skin tone and black hair braided back into cornrows. A smile spreads across her face, and the woman's.

"Kaeden!" Ahsoka says enthusiastically.

Her friend from Raada embrasises Ahsoka to hug her tight.

"It's good to see you old friend." Kaeden says soothingly.

Ahsoka pulls back and laughs, "I think it's fair to say for _all of us_ , that it's good to see you too."

Kaeden nods, "We'll have to talk more on the ship, we need to get out of here before the Empire sees through our rouse."

"The Empire is still here?" Cassian asks from behind Ahsoka.

"Unfortunately yes. Grand Moff Tarkin's fleet is orbiting the planet as we speak. We were able to get past using the Seventh Fleet's clearance codes you provided Prestor One." Kaeden nods towards Ahsoka. "We told some low grade Imp com officer that we were sent here by Thrawn as a salvage team to excavate materials from the planet, and if we were denied clearance then he can take it up with the Grand Admiral himself."

"But it won't be long before that com officer tells Tarkin, and Tarkin will see through the lie." Ahsoka adds.

"Exactly, which is why we need to get out of here."

The group leaves the ship, except for Shila, who still crouches by Callan's body. Tears fall from Shila's cheeks and land onto the jacket covering Callan's face. Ondar steps behind Shila, places a green hand on her shoulder, and kneels beside her.

"Shila," he says, "we have to leave."

She wipes the tears from her eyes before walking away from Callan's body under Ondar's arm.

Cassian steps forward with a flare and fire starter in hand, "The most we can do is properly send Callan off, and keep his body out of the Empire's hands."

Cassian opens up the flares canister of lighter fluid and spreads it over Callan's corpse before holding up the fire starter. Upon seeing the small tool, Shila buries her face into Ondar's shoulder - Ondar holds her tight.

Ahsoka bows her head, remembering the cremation of Master Piell in their escape from the Citadel, and though she never knew him, she can remember her Master telling her about Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral on Naboo after being killed by Darth Maul.

"Goodbye, my friend." Cassian says as he ignites the fire starter and tosses it onto Callan's body.

The orange and red flames erupt as they spread across the body. The fire crackles and the smoke starts to rise and fill the empty ship.

"I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but we need to leave." Keaden insists.

"She's right." Ahsoka says, "It's a wonder the Empire hasn't already sent a landing party."

Shila looks one more time at Callan, before nodding, "Alright."

The group walks out of the ship door to be greeted by Rebel soldiers, the group seems to march in a parade towards the idle _Tantive IV_ hovering at the mouth of the hangar. Shila under Ondar's arm at the front, followed by Zallar and Cassian, Ahsoka and Kaeden behind them, and two columns of Rebel soldiers in the rear.

Ahsoka walks onto _Tantive IV's_ bridge with Keaden, she looks out the viewport to see the fleet of Tarkin's Star Destroyers in Panatha's orbit.

"How were you able to get Bail's ship past those Star Destroyers?" Ahsoka asks.

Keaden smiles, "We were able to mask _Tantive IV's_ signature."

" _Executrix_ to _Almoran_ , report." a transmission from Tarkin's flagship comes through.

Keaden nods towards the pilot crew, "Go ahead, receive them."

" _Almoran_ to _Executrix_ , received. How may we be of service?"

"Your ship is subject for inspection under the order of Grand Moff Tarkin, move into the _Executrix_ docking bay and prepare to receive a boarding party."

The man on the com's looks back at Keaden, who smiles with Ahsoka as she crosses her arms.

"Well, give him our reply." Keaden laughs.

The crewmember grins as asks the copilot if the hyperspace coordinates have been plugged in, to which they are.

He turns back to the com, hits the transmit switch and replies, " _Executrix_ , there's been a little change in plan. I'm afraid we're just going to have to speak with Moff Tarkin another time."

"Punch it!" Keaden orders.

The hyperdrive kicks in as the stars pull back into bright lines and they make the jump into the blue collage of hyperspace before the _Executrix_ could even activate their tractorbeam. In doing so, a feeling of relief wafts over her; relief that Darth Titus's reign of terror is over. Still, something Titus said still troubles her.

 _What if I told you there is another who assumes himself to be my new Master?_

 _If what Titus said was true,_ Ahsoka thinks to herself, _then who?_ It will have to be something for her to think about later.

Ahsoka smiles, "You must be pretty skilled in frequency masking, Keaden, to have been able to disguise _Tantive IV's_ signature."

"Well, I had a little help." Keaden laughs.

The bridge door slides open, and Ahsoka is pleased to see the familiar blue and silver astromech of her old friend, R2-D2.

"Artooie, I should have known. I figured it would be you who recieved my distress signal."

The droid fidgets anxiously in place before rolling up to Ahsoka.

"If R2 hadn't been on _Tantive IV_ when you sent out that distress signal." Keaden says, "I'm afraid you would have all been-"

"Dead." Ahsoka finishes before rubbing R2's dome head, "I guess I owe you, buddy."

R2 beeps and clicks at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiles, "Yes, I still owe you for saving Lux and I from Deathwatch back on Mandalore. Thanks for reminding me."

R2 laughs in a trill.

"I promise I'll give you a thurow cleaning and oil bath, when we get back to Alderaan."

Keaden takes a seat behind the pilot, watching out the viewport at the vast tunnel of hyperspace. "That may have to wait." she says, "Bail is eager to hear from you and what you've learned of these Rebels as soon as we get to Alderaan."

Keaden spins around in her chair enough for her to look completely over her shoulder, "There's someone else who is also anxious to hear from you. Spectre-2 has been trying to reach out to you for awhile now, apparently with some important info."

Keaden reroutes the transmission receiver to the _Tantive IV's_ conference room.

"She awaits your response." Keaden gestures to the transmitter.

Ahsoka nods before walking past R2 and off the bridge, and towards the conference room for a private meeting with Phoenix.

Ahsoka dims the conference room lights, and walks around the sleek long table with a rotating hologram of Phoenix's callsign. Ahsoka rests the hood of her cloak over her montrals, activates the tables voice dilator, and opens the transmission channel.

The same image of the green Twi'lek she'd seen in Jarvana's hotel on Thakwaa, replaces the Phoenix. The Twi'lek crosses her arms and stands up straight, her face solemn - something troubles her.

"Fulcrum," she says, "good to see you're alright. You've gone silent for a while."

Ahsoka speaks through the dilator, "I've been following a lead, and didn't have the ability to contact you." Ahsoka is reluctant to reveal anything concerning the newly found Rebels and Darth Titus to Spectre-2 - at least for now. "I have however recovered a bit of intelligence that may be useful to you, and will send it to you in short time." She remembers the Imperial officer's code cylinder that Callan had given back to her after leaving Jedha.

"That's great to hear, we definitely could use the intel. You were right about the supply reservoir, we instead waited for the Imperial's to come out to deliver a shipment of blasters when we made our move. We sold the blasters to Vizago for some credits, and more importantly, information on the Empire's abduction of the Wookies. With the info provided, we were able to liberate the Wookies on Kessel."

Spectre-2 goes quiet, her mind elsewhere.

"Something wrong?"

"The mission was a success, but at a cost. In our escape from Kessel, Spectre-1 had to take more _drastic_ measures. I'm afraid the Empire knows Spectre-1's, _secret_."

Ahsoka thinks for a moment, "This isn't unexpected, Specter-2. Sooner or later the Empire was going to find out. Now that the Empire is aware of Spectre-1, they're going to pay much more attention to your movements. For now, there is no sense in going into hiding, they're just going to keep searching until they find you and Spectre-1. Besides, the people in your sector need Phoenix's help, resume your work, but don't let your guard down with the Empire."

Spectre-2 nods, "Never have, never will. There is one more thing however, we have added another member to the crew, Spectre-6."

"Interesting, any reason?"

"Spectre-1 has discovered he has, _unique_ abilities like himself. He has also taken on the challenge to mentor him."

Ahsoka bows her head, "In that case, he must train him in the utmost secrecy. Aside from the Phoenix crew, no one, especially the Empire must not know of his ability."

"Noted. We look forward to hearing from you again, Fulcrum. Spectre-2 out."

The room goes dark once the hologram fades away, but the room is lit up again when the conference room door opens and the overhead lights turn on. Standing in the doorway are the Thakwaa Rebels. Ahsoka removes her hood as she walks around the table to greet them.

Shila steps around Zallar to stand before Ahsoka, with a stern look on her face.

"I knew you were a spy from the beginning." she says harshly, but immediately relaxes, "But at least you are a spy for the right side."

"We are all very much like yourself." Cassian adds, "We are all trying to do our part in fighting the Empire."

Ahsoka nods, "Now that Darth Titus is gone, what are you going to do now?"

They all look at each other for a brief second.

"Actually," Ondar states, "we were all hoping we could join your Rebellion. There are still numerous syndicates of Titus's Army spread out across the galaxy, and we'd like to help find them. After all, we are in need of a new leadership, a new Rebellion."

Zallar places a hairy hand on Shila's shoulder, "For Callan."

Cassian places his hand on Shila's shoulder too, "For Callan."

Ondar joins, "For Callan."

Shila glances at her friends before looking back at Ahsoka.

She smiles, "For Callan."

Ahsoka rests her right hand on Shila's left shoulder.

"Then welcome to the Rebellion."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter XXXXI

The large chunk of rubble from the Jedi Temple levitates into the air, and the light of day casts down onto Darth Titus. The Sith cover's his white eyes with his bionic arm, he can hear the slam of the lifted piece of rubble hitting the ground nearby. He can feel the presence of a Force wielder standing over him.

"I suspected a mutiny from you, my Apprentice, but never to this high of a scale."

Titus recognizes that deep and calm voice.

"Master." he weakly mutters.

"A Rebellion?!" Titus's Master says in anger, "Did you really think, that I wouldn't discover your plot to destroy me?"

Titus wheezes, "No, Lord Maul. I trusted however you wouldn't discover it, until it was too late to save yourself."

"On the contrary, I've known for some time of your treachery. Did you think I was foolish enough to believe Lady Tano would actually join us? _As my assassin?_ " Maul laughs before returning to his serious tone. "No, I know of her noble heart and resilience to the temptation of the Dark Side. I knew she would refuse your offer, and that she is clever enough to defeat you. In which case I can see she made use of the Empire, and the one they call Darth Vader."

Titus shakes his head, "So you plotted my defeat from the start. All the while you used me to find Malachor, so you can take the Sith holocron within the Sith Temple for yourself."

The red faced Zabrak smiles, pleased in hearing the reveal of his plot, "Precisely, my Apprentice."

Titus groans, "And do you believe you will be able to enter the Temple by yourself? In the rules set by Darth Bane, there can only be two, and it will take two to enter the Temple. No more, no less."

"I am aware. I have no further use of you, and soon I will have a far stronger apprentice." Maul closes his golden eyes and smiles sinisterly. "There has been a disturbance in the Force, haven't you felt it? The Force has shown me a sign of him in my visions, a white Loth-Wolf on a planet covered by savannah and rock. A sign, possibly, of the Chosen One."

Titus laughs, "You're a fool. You know nothing of the Chosen One, you're premonitions are false. Falsely led by your blind ambitions to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, instead of seeking power as a true Sith."

Maul glares down at Titus, "Regardless, be it true or not that he is the Chosen One. The boy revealed by the Force, is real, and fate will bring him to me. I will go to Malachor on my own, where I will wait for him to come."

"Then you will die under a false hope."

Maul shakes his head, "No, my Apprentice. Now you will die."

In two swift moves and without hesitation, Maul opens his red lightsaber blade, and strikes Titus with a deadly jab through the heart.

Titus's body withers into a lifeless shell, as the robes of Darth Nihilus drain what remains of Titus's living Force into its cursed fabric. The cold hands of those whose lust for power compelled them to wear the robes, only to fall victim to the overwhelming power of Nihilus, reach out to pull Titus's soul into a dark oblivion. The power Titus craved in the robes, and he alone - aside from the Lord of Hunger himself - was able to control, consumes him; thus being the fate of Darth Titus.

Maul retracts his lightsaber and hooks it back to his belt. Maul laughs in his throat as he returns to the _Nightbrother_ , Maul's modified Kom'rk-class fighter and a token from his days of ruling Mandalore.

As he pre-sets the coordinates for his homeworld of Dathomir, he powers up the ships signature scrambler in order to once again sneak past the Imperial fleet virtually invisible.

Maul cunningly smiles as he says to himself, "The journey, has only just begun."


	42. Afterwards

Afterwards

Bail Organa greeted the band of Rebels from Thakwaa with open arms, and Ahsoka gladly helped each of them find the place right place for them in the Rebellion. It wasn't long after the Rebels agreed to join the Rebellion, when Ahsoka introduced Cassian to Davits Draven, leading General for the Alliance Intelligence.

While working in Rebel intelligence, Cassian was promoted to the respectable rank of Captain and gained prestige in the Alliance. Before Ahsoka's alleged death on Malachor in the hands of Darth Vader, Ahsoka assigned her codename "Fulcrum" to Cassian as he recruited more to the Rebellion in the Albarrio Sector. Cassian also took the lead in secret missions to gather Imperial intel across the galaxy. One mission in particular to the planet Wecacoe, he found and reprogrammed an Imperial security droid named K-2SO; together, they formed a genuine partnership.

Cassian later took the lead role in finding Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen Erso, designer of the Emperor's super weapon; the Death Star. Together, Cassian, K-2SO, Jyn Erso, and an array of Rebel sympathisers assaulted the Imperial data headquarters on Scaris to recover the design plans of the Death Star and get them to Rebel command. The mission was a success, but sadly at the cost of Cassian Andor's life along with the entire company of Rebels known as: Rogue One. Without Cassian and the Rebels sacrifice however, the entire Rebel Alliance would have been destroyed by the Empire in the Battle of Yavin.

Zallar and Ondar mourned Cassian's death after the raid on Scaris, however they continued to fight the Empire as justice for him and Callan. Ahsoka introduced the pair to Captain Raymus Antilles, on of Bail Organa's most trusted officers. After a successful raid on a supply point in the heavily fortified Imperial base on Sullust, Captain Antilles recognized their skill in explosives and tactical awareness. Ondar demonstrated his knowledge in demolitions by disabling Imperial gun towers, that if he hadn't done so, their escape from Sullust would have been impossible. Zallar showed his tactical skill as he led the Rebel task force through and out of the Imperial stronghold.

Following the raid on Sullust, Captain Antilles assigned Zallar a position in the Alliance Headquarters on Yavin IV, as a tactical operations observer. In the Battle of Yavin, Zallar aided in overlooking Red Squadron's assault on the first Death Star. Zallar also took part in the Battle of Hoth and witnessed the destruction of the second Death Star at the Battle of Endor. When the war was over, Zallar became acquainted with General Lando Calrissian, who offered him a job as head of logistics for Cloud City security. Zallar happily took the job, and made certain the Empire never returned.

Though aged past his prime, in the rise of First Order, Zallar committed to put his handiwork tactics back to work as he joined Resistance. He took part in monitoring and relaying operations to General Leia Organa Solo in the assault on Starkiller base, then later put his skills to use on the bridge of the _Raddus_ in the Resistances retreat from the First Order.

Following the raid on Sullust, Captain Antilles put Ondar in command of a Rebel demolitions task force nicknamed "Boom Squad". Boom Squad took part in several operations concerning the destruction of Imperial factories and liberating individuals forced to work for the Empire. Through his status in Boom Squad, Ondar got the privilege of meeting Sabine Wren, the Rebellions leading expert in demolitions.

Towards the end of the war, Boom Squad worked often with Sabine Wren in covertly getting aboard Star Destroyers to destroy them. The pact became well known in the Imperial Navy, they were even coined as the "Silent Killers". When the war ended, Ondar remained a part of Boom Squad in searching the galaxy for remnants of Imperial factories and facilities, then destroy them in an effort to prevent the Empire from rising again. However, unlike his good friend Zallar, Ondar didn't return to join the Resistance. Instead, he decided to live a quiet life as a farmer on Lothal with his wife and two kids; however, he still keeps in contact with Boom Squad and Sabine Wren.

Shila played a crucial role following the downfall of Hord's Rebellion, in keeping true to her word in finding what remains of Titus's Army. Bail Organa introduced Shila to the highly respected General Jan Dodonna, who agreed to having Shila being his second in command as she helped search the galaxy for the starships Titus accumulated. Thanks to Shila, General Dodonna's fleet continued to grow in strength as more and more of Titus's Army continued to rally to the Rebellion.

Unfortunately, in the Battle of Atollon, Shila was in command of General Dodonna's gunship, the _Orion_ , when the vessel was destroyed by Grand Admiral Thrawn; there were no survivors. However, Shila's legacy and efforts to build up the Rebellion, were never forgotten. Without her help, General Dodonna's fleet wouldn't have amassed such a power that was taken from the Battle of Scaris to the Battle of Endor.

As for Ahsoka, she continued to work under her alias as Fulcrum for Phoenix. She first met Spectre-2 in person when the Twi'lek handed over a Rodian named Tseebo, who was was equipped with an AJ^6 cyborg construct that held in its data banks several Imperial secrets concerning the development of a new TIE fighter on Lothal. Ahsoka got to know Spectre-2's real name, Hera Syndulla. Hera revealed who Spectre's 1 and 6 were too, Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus and his Apprentice, Ezra Bridger. Ahsoka got to know the entire Phoenix crew after her aid in rescuing Kanan from what would be a certain death on Mustafar. Later, Ezra Bridger who would save her from falling at the hands of Darth Vader, and her former Master, on Malachor.


	43. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear Reader!

I had a lot of fun writing _Titus's Army_ , by comparison to the first book _Rise of Darth Titus_ , I enjoyed this one a lot more. _Rise of Darth Titus_ helped tell the backstory of Darth Titus, much like movies 1-3 did in helping tell the story of Darth Vader, but I absolutely loved writing a story taking place during the Empire and giving Titus a bigger role.

Really however, one of my greatest inspirations for writing this book, came after I read _Ahsoka_ by E.K. Johnston. After reading the book, and watching Dave Filoni's _Star Wars Rebels_ , I wanted to write something that told a story about Ahsoka's work as Fulcrum in between _Ahsoka_ and _Star Wars Rebels_. Plus, in watching _Star Wars Rebels_ , I came to find a few gaps that were overlooked. For instance, how did the Seventh Sister know about Ahsoka? Why was Maul on Malachor, was it just coincidence? How did Ahsoka know about Malachor?

Aside from the questions, I also wanted to bring Captain Pellaeon back into his deserving spotlight from Timothy Zahn's incredible series on Grand Admiral Thrawn, reason being that I've come to notice many Star Wars fans were less than satisfied with his minor part in _Star Wars Rebels_.

I do have plans to continue writing Star Wars stories. I will be going back through this story to find any mistakes in grammar, punctuation, and overall flow of the story. I know there are several of them, which is why I could use the help of the reader in providing feedback. The more I know from the reader, the more I can make adjustments to make the story a more pleasant experience for everyone.

After this book I plan on finishing _Star Wars : Metal Menace_ , which tells how Hera Syndulla met C1-10P a.k.a "Chopper" and how they formed such an inseparable partnership. In the near future, I will also be writing a book called _Star Wars : Emperor's Hand_ , which will go off of this book in telling the story of Mara Jade and her duties for the maniacal, Emperor Palpatine. Finally, I am planning on writing a series called _Star Wars : Offee_ , which will elaborate on what happened to the renegade Jedi, Barriss Offee, in Order 66 and her life of exile that followed.

I honestly don't think I would be writing without the tremendous support of readers. I am desperately working towards getting my stories accepted into the Cannon universe, and could use all the help I can get worldwide. Will you help make this possible? You can help by simply advertising my stories to your friends or anyone who may appreciate reading a new Star Wars story. I don't ask for money, I am getting no monetary gain from the readers or anyone. All I want to do is write about Star Wars and give something readers and fans will enjoy. Thank you very much for reading _Star Wars : Titus's Army_ , I hope to get some feedback with your input!

May the Force be with you!

Zachary C. Osgood


End file.
